OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece
by magical fan18
Summary: My OC has travelled to the World of One Piece where he will encounter new friend's, relationships and adventure along with a certain Straw Hat Crew, Rated M, NO Slash relationships will be in this fic for my OC but may contain Slash references, this is a sequel to my starting fic for my OC in my Author's page. The previous Cover Photo was taken down due to own reasons.
1. World of OP  CH1: Intro

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and the ideas surrounding him and me that may crossover into different things and places so please no flames.

FYI: This fic is a continuation from my prequel fic of OC Dimensional Journeys that introduces my OC and what happens before the great journey starts for him. Also this fic has been edited a bit for mistakes and missing things from it, future chapters like this one me be changed to fix certain annoying glaring missing facts and changes that need to be done to it.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Underlined text: titles of chapters, names of the notices and other things.

_Underlined Italic: Text of Letter's and book's._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of attacks.**_

* * *

><p><span>Continued from previous fic - OC Dimensional Journeys: Prequel :-<span>

I walked towards one of the glowing spheres, took off the cloth covering it and look at the symbol of this world for the first time which at the sight of it makes me grin with glee at this world being my first choice which I feel and know will be a great choice.

Just as I am about to touch the orb thinking on when I should arrive in that world so that I can have a chance of meeting them and being a part of their group Isis call's me out "David hold on for a moment," I pause in my reach of the orb as I lower my arm to my side and turn to where Isis is standing now near the centre of the room with what looks like 3 small trunk's standing on 3 separate stone pedestals with Isis behind them.

Curiously I walk up to the trunks and see that they each have an image carved into them. The first one looks like it has a figure of a man surrounded in a circle by different coloured Gem's which I notice have resemblances to rubies and emerald's along with other gem types.

The second trunk has a figure of a man standing tall and proud while he is surrounded by some kind of energy which also seems to be glowing in the man's carved out eyes

The last trunk has the picture of a large and tall black feline like creature that strangely looks humanoid.

I look at Isis and ask in astonished awe "Are these what I think they are?" she nod's and says "Each one of a different type and all very powerful one's too," I stare at the chest's mulling over which to open and decide on when I feel as if the second trunk is calling out to me making me reach out my hand and place it on the trunk's picture, once I had done this the lock of that particular trunk opens up with a 'click' making me then open it up as I view my prize.

It was very much like how I thought it would be, as it was as large as a pineapple but looked like a strawberry except its skin was deep blue and the swirly seed's where white in colour.

I pick it up by hand and sniff it but no scent comes from it, I am about to eat it when Isis stop's me by saying "Are you sure you pick this one?" I nod with a smile and I gently take my first bite but after I swallow it I taste an extremely bitter and unpleasant taste that nearly makes me throw it back up but I force it back down and continue eating the whole thing, grimacing at the taste as I devour the special fruit wondering what gift's it will give me.

Once I'd finished eating it all, I see Isis holding what looks to be a cup of water which I take gratefully and try to wash the taste out of my mouth, noticing the flavour of strong mint which helps me get the taste out of my mouth and hand back to her of which she makes it somehow disappear.

Once she has done so I look at Isis and ask her "Anything else that I need to do?" she shakes her head and says back,

"I had nearly forgotten to give you one of those fruit's as you will need it to survive in that particular world and when you arrive you will find yourself on a specially created Island that I have kept for other's who have journeyed to that world but they have passed away now or are very old and near their end of their life, the Island is situated not far from the large trading island that you may know of and if not then you will remember what it is."

"The Island will be equipped with all of your need's for you to live and be able to work in that world also the island will be in the eastern parts of the ocean's of that world where you will be most needed for some time and may I suggest for the time you wish to arrive at, it should be 8 years before the group you wish to meet have passed by that island where you can meet them there or at the trading island."

I think on this and I can agree on how it would be beneficial to arrive some time before the group's journey so that I can build up a reputation and make myself have a living or a job to pass the time until I can meet them.

I nod to Isis agreeing on it and thank her for the gift and chance to experience all of this which she replies "It is my pleasure and I will only be a call away if you need me" I smile and walk back to the now uncovered sphere and place my hand on it thinking on when I wish to arrive and with a final thought of _"Activate"_ I am soon covered by a glowing light and then I disappear with my last image of the smiling deity wishing me good luck.

* * *

><p><span>Secret Island - East Blue<span>

I wake up on a beach and as I take a moment to gather myself I begin to remember what had recently happened and where exactly am I making me smile wide in excitement as I cannot believe I am in the world of One Piece.

I look around the island to find that it is not very big but not too small, it is just a perfect size for me and I also notice a semi large house that looks like it is well cared for and when I begin to walk up to the house I notice that there is an actual mail box which appears to have mail in it as the red flag is up signifying that mail is inside the box.

I open the mail box and see that there is a envelope inside and as I take it out I see my name written on it in writing that looks to be of feminine handwriting; I open the envelope and see that it is a letter from Isis which read:

_Dear David,_

_I have left this letter to explain a few things, first off the Devil Fruit that you have already eaten was a Paramecia type and is known as the Aura-Aura Fruit, a very special Devil Fruit. _

_Aura (one of many names for this power and energy) is the known spiritual variation of Life-Force Manipulation, it is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. _

_The power/attributes of the aura also changes with one's mood or usage of said aura, __There are 7 types of auras, each with their attributes/abilities and colours which are:_

_Red Aura - Deals with physical nature and aspects_

_Orange Aura - Deals with emotion and its manipulation of it._

_Yellow Aura - Deals with self-energy and willpower over Aura and things related to it.__  
><em>

_Green Aura - Deals with psychic healing or mental wounds/scars/illnesses.__  
><em>

_Blue Aura - Deals with intelligence and its enhancement of it.__  
><em>

_Indigo Aura - Deals with mental communication and all that it entails._

_Violet Aura - Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness when either blinded or affected by a substance or another persons own powers_

_Secondly this house has been used by many others who have came to this world much like you have and has became a sort of base or retreat where they can relax and train themselves how to use their power's and abilities for their own journey's in this world. _

_There is a training room and large empty arena underneath the house through an entrance at the back of the house which can be used to train yourself but also learn how to fight an opponent and if necessary I can help you train if needed but only if you really need me for it._

_Lastly If you wish to leave the island to travel to different places then there is a small ship docked not far from the house as it is by a pier on the northern side of the island whereas the house is situated on the western side of the island so it is not that far away if needed, also inside the house it is fully stocked with food and clothes that you can wear along with a large library that has plenty of information about this world and many other topic's for you to learn at your pleasure._

_I wish you luck in your journey_

_Isis._

I smile at the letter as I walk up to the front door and open it after finding the key for it inside the envelope where when I go inside I find that the house is very nicely decorated with polished wooden floors, comfortable and nice furniture along with all of the rest of the things a house should have. I wander around finding the different room's as there are a few bedroom's but the room at the top floor (as there is three floor's) is the master bedroom where the bed is made from a dark redwood tree with midnight blue bedding along with covers for it, the rest of the room's furniture is made from dark redwood also which he liked as it fit well to him, with all of the dark colour's blended together.

I walk back downstairs to check out the hidden training room, as I go outside to see the entrance for it which is in fact a cellar door and I see that it is locked up. I look around the house for the key to the cellar door and I find it in a drawer in the master bedroom, with the key I go back to the cellar door, unlock it and go inside. I walk down a set of stone steps until I feel like my hand is over a light switch on the wall which when I turn on I see what the training room is like and it amazes me at how large it really is and how useful it will be for me as I think _"This is going to be wonderful_._"_

* * *

><p>That is it for the moment and I hope you like the beginning of my One Piece fic. I will make the second chapter some time later until I have a few more details and things for me to use for it also certain reviews have made me change some facts like how my characters Devil Fruit was a Logia type but it is now a Paramecia type and how I was not using different sources that taught me about the powers that come with my OC's DF.<p>

Also my OC is 10 years behind the current story-line in the One Piece Anime/Manga - for reference see the Wikia page for OP and search for the timeline.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	2. World of OP CH2: 3 years later

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and the ideas created by me for this fic.

FYI: This chapter is set some time after the first chapter had ended and it has been recently edited with stuff added in.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Underlined text: Titles of Chapters, Names of the Notices and other Places.

_Underlined Italic: Text of Letter's and books._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of attacks.**_

* * *

><p><span>Secret Island, East Blue – 3 years later<span>

I wake myself up in my large bed yawning, I scratch my head and began walking to my private ensuite bathroom to clean myself up and get ready for my daily routine of training, learning and testing out my powers. I had gotten considerably good at them as I began showering myself, I also think on how my first successful try of my aura powers had worked out as I remember searching the extensive library of my new home for answers and advice until I had came across a few book's on Meditation and Tai Chi which had helped a lot in feeling the flow of my aura and help manifest it to be used properly by my abilities.

As I turn off the shower and began drying myself, I also think on how the Meditation and Tai Chi had started my first steps to mastering controlling the powers I had, but once I had finished all the Meditation techniques and Taolu's **(A/N: Chinese way of saying Japanese Kata's – which mean forms)** of Tai Chi, I had wanted to learn more fighting styles but there were so many to choose from the library; which had amazingly included written and pictured drawings of scrolls about the different styles of fighting from different countries that were surprisingly from my world that I had decided to try a combination of them which I had learned did actually exist but it was not well known and very dangerous to do if unskilled or unprepared for learning it.

It's name was called Hybrid Martial Arts which I had tried out for myself, finding that I did have a knack for it and had through rigorous training and learning created my style of fighting which was a mix of Boxing, Wrestling, Jiu-Jitsu, Kickboxing, Taekwondo, Karate and Judo.

All of these styles I remember having studied them each deeply in finding the right moves and techniques that would suit myself and be best in combination with my abilities, I walk back into my room and pick out my clothes for the day which is a set of trousers in dark navy blue, a white shirt with a black vest and black training shoes.

I walk down and out of my bedroom, I then head to the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast of fresh fruit and banana loaf which I had made last night for a snack to be eaten today as I remind myself that I do not need a very heavy breakfast if I am training as I may end up sick and unable to train properly which I had found out the hard way as I grimace at the memory of me puking in the toilet after doing heavy exercise, I then after I finished my breakfast, head to the training room behind the house and when I go down and inside the room I smile at how much I enjoy spending my time here training.

The training room was full of things to keep me busy as it had a full weight and exercise room, a small Dojo and training mat where I usually train my moves and fighting against the wooden and sack made dummy's supplied by the Dojo, which helps me learn how to strike and hit a person in a lethal and non lethal way as the dummies are specially made to look like a person so it is more real and easier to train with but are still very durable and can withstand hard hits and strong attacks.

I had also picked up a small hobby in my spare time which is being a mechanic and engineer which I had taught and learned by myself through quick study from the library which as it appeared that for every person that has lived in this house before me, they have made their own book's and things for future people to learn from and had them stored in a separate section of the library which had helped so much in learning faster as I found that I enjoyed building and making things such as weapons which was my speciality along with vehicles or modes of transportation i.e. cars, ships and things like that.

During my studies of being a mechanic and engineer I had learned Chemistry and other sciences like Physics as I had thought that my ideas would work better if I knew what I was making and how it was made like the uses of different chemicals that could be used for machines and weapons along with all the other stuff I may make in the future but I had also set up a small lab for different experiments that I am in the middle of making up through the combination and experimentation of chemicals and materials.

Some of the things that I have made where very interesting; a small quad-bike that helped get me around the island better and faster, I had based its design off a few things that I remember seeing in book's and computer generated games but I had made the engine to be able to run on water through the use of hydrogen that is in water but also acted as a cooling agent for the engine to prevent a build up of overheating the real engine **(A/N: think Halo and all that and you will get the idea as a lot of things used by my OC will be based on them and other games that I like)**.

I had named the quad-bike 'The Lupita' after the feminine Spanish name for little wolf as wolves are one of my favourite animals along with Black Panthers and other wild animals.

I had also designed a few weapons in case of a fight that I may get into, such as a weapon looking like Chakram's but are smaller and act like Shuriken **(A/N: they look Axel's Conformer Chakram's but are blue and black instead of red and black)**, a revolver styled handgun that I had ordered to be made and was delivered to me but I had rebuilt it so it could be modified to have attachments like a laser sight which I had made if I needed to make a longer and more difficult shot along with a small scope that could be attached the end of it's front sight.

I had also made another gun that had been I had modified from what looked like a Marine Rifle that I had found in the training room where it also had a small targeting range for gun lessons and how to use them of which I had gotten good at as I had a good aim when using both of the guns. The modified rifle had been changed so that it switched from semi to fully automatic in firing but it was mainly used for very long distance sniping with an even larger but slimmer scope than the revolver's one but the modes of firing the rifle depended on the switches that was on the gun that changed it from semi to fully automatic.

I had created a gauntlet for both my arms that could shoot the small throwing Chakram's 10 at a time, but needed to be reloaded after the 10 shots were fired, the ammunition was kept in clips of 10 so that they are easier to reload and all of which including the extra clips I kept in a compartment in a belt that I had bought at Loguetown, which of course I had visited now and again to get supplies as it was the best place for it as Isis did cryptically say that the secret island was near it and she was, as Loguetown was only a half an hour journey from here.

The belt was black and customized to my liking as the place that I had gotten it was the same shop that I knew where Usopp would get his special goggles which were not their yet as I had looked for them, but the store was a place where all the most useful gadget's and accessories from all over the four blues of the seas where sent to as I had found out that the east blue was the only one of the seas that had so many pirates come from or go through to get to the grand line which did explain a lot to me about the number of pirates roaming this particular sea of which I had saw on my journeys to and from Loguetown and other nearby islands.

The belt also had other pouches and compartments for small tool's and bullet packs that were used for my different guns like the particular bullet's for sniping, regular shooting and heavy-duty firing with each types of bullet's I had specially made and designed to pierce strong armour but those where mainly used for the revolver, making those bullet's essentially armour-piercing bullets

The belt also had a holster for the revolver and slot for a sword to fit into but I have yet to get one as I cannot make a complete sword as it is too complex and it would take too long to learn and practice but I am still training myself to use one through the different sword styles that go with the different fighting styles that I had researched while making my Hybrid Martial Arts and I appeared to be favouring Kenjutsu and its modern style of Kendo with an old and very blunt Katana that I had found from a rack of swords and other weapon's that may have belonged to a few former owners who had lived in this house.

I check over my weapon's and things until my eye land's on another weapon/vehicle that I am tinkering with that has taken up nearly a year and a half to build and design which should be finished sometime in the next year as I had based it on another vehicle that I know very well from my childhood **(A/N: wait for it in later chapter's or the next one)**.

I begin my training and exercise which had really made a difference to my body as whatever fat or flab that was on my body was replaced by strong and rippling muscles that are very noticeable when in the mirror as I am stronger than I actually look **(A/N: think of my OC's strength between Zoro's and Luffy's at halfway through the series for the moment)** but I think of it as the natural laws of this world as all the people are much stronger and faster in body than regular people of my world are.

When I had finished my whole exercise a few hours later I am a little out of breath and sweating a bit from my chest, forehead and arm's as I also see that my hair is a mess with sweat and exercise but I remember how I had it cut and styled in a barbers in Loguetown after it seeing how it began to grow too long for me to handle properly so I had it shortened to make it less of a hassle to deal with **(A/N: It is quite short at the moment, much like how Zoro's is after the time skip in the anime is but a bit longer and very dark brown)**.

I head to the small shower area that is in the training room and clean myself of my body's perspiration and odour as I am cleaning myself for the second time I think on how much I have advanced and changed since my beginning here in this world when I had thought that I knew all their was to know about this world from my watching of it when I was younger and how different it really is as I can actually get hurt in this world as I found out when I had sliced myself when first testing out my Shuriken Chakram's before making the gauntlet as it was somewhat difficult throwing them right as I ended up with one of them rebounding on me if I did not throw them right.

I had gotten the hang of it but it took some time to do so and afterwards I had made the Gauntlet which was out of different metals like Steel, Titanium, Tungsten: that last metal did cost a bit to get as it cost 1 million Beri for a few pieces which I had melted down and layered on the steel covering which was over the titanium gears and insides of the gauntlet that allowed it to be fired from.

_"I was lucky"_ I think to myself _"That Isis had left another letter explaining how I would have a plentiful supply of money stored in a small vault in a room near the training area behind a solid steel door that I now have a key too,"_ which did take some time to find and use as the key was hidden in a secret compartment in a desk in the library that you had to solve by doing a puzzle underneath the desk **(A/N: Think National Treasure 2 film and you will get the idea)** which was very tricky as you had to get the right combination of numbers with 10 chances of finding it or the key would be lost and unusable.

When he had found the key after spending some considerable time getting the puzzle solved, he had found a letter along with it that said how the desk was made by one of the former people who lived in the house who was interested in carpentry and puzzles along with riddles as the letter was written in a code and a riddle that you had to decipher to understand what it had said which took about half a day to solve after finding out how to do it and the person who wrote the letter also told him about the house and the fact that most of the furniture in the house was made by the writer who liked the colour of wood which he did agree on as the furniture was very well made and he agreed with the writer of the choice of wood.

The Vault contained very valuable item's like over 100 million Beri, which was mostly in cash but the rest were in coins along with a few mirror's that to his surprise allowed him to communicate directly to Isis making him wonder who made these but their was no name for them and Isis would not tell him who, he had given up finding out after a while as he focused on how to make more of these as they did have a slight aura surrounding them which he hoped that he could somehow manipulate to work on other mirror's but it was difficult as they did seem to be old and he had found out that aura while long-lasting on items could slowly fade away after a very long time of disuse making him wonder when they were made.

The last things that were in the Vault was a very old suit of armour and a shield that could still be used but the armour was suited and built for a woman so he could not use it.

The shield was not overly large or small, it was a good size and it was made beautifully (A/N: It look's like the shield 'Tester Zero' used by Vexen in KH 358/2 days but it is in a dark blue, almost black colour in the centre and in a silver colour for its surroundings instead of where it was mostly grey and dark grey from the parts of the shield).

He had tried out the shield and found that the shield could channel devil fruit powers like his which he guessed worked on either Logia or Paramecia types which he was the latter of as it may have been the kind of power that the previous user may have had which she was either a Logia or Paramecia power type.

When he channelled his aura powers into it he could fire beams and attack's from its centre along with projecting his aura to surround the shield making it much stronger and allowing that energy to expand around him, making him covered in a dome like energy shield that was very useful to defend himself and give him room to attack which he could do by still channelling his aura through the shield and firing from it.

When the shield moved with him it left a yellow aura trail that followed the direction of the shield but he could guess that was because of his own Aura abilities being channelled into the shield, he also could throw it as it was very light but strong and he knew that through studying it that the shield was made from a rare form of titanium alloy and the shield would return to him like a boomerang when he threw it like a Discus **(A/N: I got the idea from Captain America in Marvel with how it always came back to him)**.

I head over to my change of clothes that I had laid out to clean and dry in what was very surprising, a washing/ dryer machine that he guessed was made by another person from his world and had made it themselves as it did take longer to clean his clothes the old-fashioned way which he guessed the other person had gotten tired of doing so too.

I walk back outside and go to the beach in front of the house where I decide to enjoy the sunset before I go inside to have dinner, I think to myself just as the sun sets and night blanket's the sky with the star's and constellations shining above me with the glow of the moon illuminating the island _"Life is great, I cannot wait to see how I meet Luffy and the gang."_

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter which was a kind of a recap and filler that show's you some of the things that my OC has been busy doing and preparing for the many danger's ahead with Luffy and his crew in the Grand Line.<p>

The revolver is based on the Smith and Wesson 500 revolver model which I think is the best gun ever but the sniper is based off of the rifle used in the 'Back to the Future' movies, specifically the one used by Doc Brown in Part III.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I GOT SO LITTLE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER AND IT IS SADDENING THAT NO ONE SEEMS TO LIKE THIS FIC (TEARS ON EYES AND POUTING QUIVERING LIP) SO PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENTS AND HELP ME MAKE THIS FIC BETTER ALSO PLEASE ANSWER MY POLL SO THAT I CAN MAKE THE NEXT OCDM STORY SOON FOR MY OTHER FIC.


	3. World of OP CH3: 5Y Later  The Meeting

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas.

FYI: This chapter is set some time after the previous chapter but longer than before and will be longer than the other chapters for the moment and has been edited at bits which needed fixed.

P.S: I have added a small change that I have been meaning to add for a while and have now added it to my OC's Attack Roster.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Underlined text: titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic:__ Text of Letter's and books._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of attacks.**_

* * *

><p><span>The Secret Island – 5 Years later<span>

_"A lot has changed in the last few years,"_ I think to myself as I am doing my sword practises, which I do believe I have excelled greatly in as I can now use two swords in a fight meaning I can use two and one sword style or as they are otherwise known as Nitoryu and Ittoryu **(A/N: The names that are used for these styles in One Piece are taken from the Japanese way of saying 1 & 2 - Ichi & Ni)**.

I am now able to use proper actual swords to fight which I believe that I've done considerably well in training how to use swords in combat, as during my time in the last few years I have had to fight local pirate groups that have strayed too close to my island when I am sailing away or to it in my Boat/Ship which I have personalised with waterproof paint and a flag with it which is a white flaming X shape with a feral dark blue Wolf over it on a Black Flag.

The attacks and uses of my Devil Fruits Abilities have been very nearly mastered, as some of the abilities that I can do at the moment with this power is clearly very difficult and dangerous to do from my experimentations and daily training over the years and some of it should only be used as a last resort when fighting.

* * *

><p>I list in my mind the different uses that my Aura powers can do and be used for which is:<p>

**Aura Port (Yellow Aura) – Allows the user to teleport in almost any direction, long and short distances; but this depends on the user's control of their powers and if the user knows the direction/place or general area where they are teleporting for it to work properly.**

**Aura Gate **(Yellow Aura)** – This move creates a portal/door out of aura that allows the user to store items and certain things without the use/need of a bag and is all placed inside a pocket dimension that is made out of Aura. It can also be used in combination with 'Aura Port' to allow more than one person to travel through the Gateway/Aura Dimension allowing a large group to reach a certain destination without the need for walking or travelling a long way to reach their intended destination, (A/N: The user will need to be saying "Aura Port-Gate" while doing this move to activate and use the special ability) but it takes time to do and create as it is very draining if used too many times making the user very tired or weak.**

**Aura Streak (Red Aura) – The user crosses a distance very quickly by channelling aura into the person's body but mainly the legs and its muscles, this can also be used to increase the reflexes and agility of the user allowing them to dodge or evade an attack very fast and therefore keeping the person safe and from harm.**

**Aura Jump **(Red Aura)** – The user again channel's energy into their legs and its muscles but it is instead used for jumping long distances and high altitudes when jumping from a flat-like surface.**

**Aura Sphere (Yellow Aura) – The user creates small to medium-sized spheres of aura energy that can explode on contact with a hard surface, by the command of the user or when they hit their intended target (A/N: Small Sized Sphere = tiny but powerful explosions, Medium Sized Sphere = large and destructive explosions).**

**Aura Rope/Whip (Yellow Aura) – The user creates a rope/whip of aura energy for capturing enemies or for a weapon against opponents depending on the chosen style of this ability.**

**Aura Wave **(Yellow Aura) **– The user creates a wave of aura energy around them by charging it from their body and then blasts it outwards that can knock back opponents, therefore giving the person room to fight properly and if charged up enough it can knock them out from the power behind this attack.**

**Aura Cannon **(Yellow Aura)** – The user creates a rocket like attack that is released from the users hands; the attack is charged from the person's hands and can devastate enemies if hit when released (A/N: Is similar to the Kamehameha move/technique in Dragon ball Z).**

**Aura Moon **(Yellow Aura)** – The user creates a large ball of Aura energy that is very destructive when used and is only for a last resort when facing a very powerful foe (A/N: Can take some time for this technique to work as it requires a large amount of Aura energy to be gathered).**

**Aura Punch **(Yellow Aura)** – The user gathers aura energy in their hands and uses this as an attack when forming hands into a fist.**

**Aura Kick **(Yellow Aura)** – The user gathers aura energy in their feet and legs and uses this to make their kicks more powerful and strong.**

**Aura Palm **(Yellow Aura)** – The user makes the palm of their hands to be filled with Aura energy, it is used to push opponents back with force which can harm or damage them if struck by the energy filled palm (A/N: It is much like the move Force Palm in Pokémon, but this one can cause internal injury instead of Paralysis).**

**Strong Aura (Red Aura) – The user uses their aura to make their strength much more advanced by channelling the energy into their muscles and bones; thus making them twice as strong as they were before.**

**Aura Blade **(Yellow Aura)** – The user channels aura through their sword/sword's which makes any attack or cut from the weapon very powerful against opponents. The attack's are separated by how bright the colour of the aura is which shows the amount of energy used for the ability and strength of the attack, (A/N: If it is pale yellow it has the lowest amount of energy being used for attack but if it is a very bright solid yellow it is using a lot of energy for an attack) it can even break and destroy other people's weapon's if used with enough force and energy.**

**Aura Shock **(Yellow Aura)** – The user channels their aura around their body and changes the energy to act similar to electricity which can paralyse opponents if hit by it or electrocute them. This is because it makes the opponents own natural aura short out momentarily, thus causing terrible and excruciating pain for the opponent but it knocks them out depending on the amount of power is used with this ability or if the opponent has a very low pain tolerance or threshold thus making them black out from said pain.**

**Aura Shield **(Yellow Aura)** - The user channels their aura around their body and changes the energy's density to act like a body shield to escape injury, the user can make this shield move and protect others by shifting the shield from them to the other person as the user is the one using and controlling it (A/N: Good against bullets and ranged/explosive weapons) but it can be channelled from the person to their own shield if they have one which makes it act as a conductor for the users Aura energy.**

**Aura-Sight **(Yellow & Red Aura)** – The user changes their eyes to be able to easily see anyone's own aura (A/N: The users whole eyes will be completely lit up in yellow and red coloured Aura with one eye being red and the other yellow or vice versa), this can be good at picking out enemies or companions/friends along with innocent's (A/N: It is much like Assassins Creed's "Eagle Vision") and making it easier to find certain people who need to be found by user of this ability.**

**Aura Intimidation **(Yellow Aura)** - It makes the users own Aura stand out more and take the form of their inner fighting spirit/strength which is used to intimidate enemies/opponents and powerful animals into submitting to the persons will or be used as a warning to said opponents so that they can surrender before attacking (A/N: It is like Toriko's Intimidation technique but it is a yellow hued large wolf or Werewolf instead of a pinkish-red demon).**

**Aura Manipulation - The User takes different Aura techniques and Aura abilities, then warps/shapes them into a form of attack or completely new ability.**

The techniques for my powers has taken a lot of my time over these few years to be trained until I can use them at will but they have been most useful in fights but my fights with some pirates has made me a bit more well-known, especially the Marines who I have had to deal with when I am delivering the wanted pirates who have Bounties on their heads and now people call me a Bounty Hunter nicknamed 'The Blue Wolf' which is because of my flag on the ship.

But some things have benefited me when I have deafened the pirates that I encounter as I do take some of their treasure that they have either stolen or collected themselves but make sure that it is things that are not noted or recorded to have been stolen by the different pirates which are two particular swords that I had gotten a hold of 3 years ago but they came from two pirate groups that had fought each other over the sea while I was passing nearby but was nearly hit by their cannon fire.

Naturally from this I was annoyed at nearly being hit by them and ended up defeating these two pirate groups but when I had looked in their ships, after tying them up and knocking them out or killing a few of the pirates who would not go down easily, I had found a single well made and designed Katana on each ship that I had liked a lot so I took them and left them safe on my ship while dropping both pirate groups off at a nearby Marine base and collecting the reward/bounty from them.

Afterwards I had gotten home to my Island, where I used my Library to research the swords as I had guessed that they were valuable and well made when I looked at them which I was correct about as one sword was an O Wazamono Grade Sword named the Black Midnight Sword or Kuroi Mayonaka Katana.**  
><strong>

The other sword was very shocking as it was an actual Saijo O Wazamono Grade Sword which I knew was the same grade sword as Dracule Mihawk's Yoru - the Black Sword - and one of the greatest swords ever made, its name was Yamato which I knew translated to Devil Blade **(A/N: Same as the sword used in Devil May Cry by Vergil)**.

These swords were very rare and dangerously powerful, especially when I used my Aura powers with them especially **Aura Blade**. The swords are still amazingly strong when not channelling my Aura into them; I keep the swords on my person when I need them for use as the Midnight Katana is kept on my special/tool belt's sword slot and the Yamato on a strapped up sword holster that goes on my back with the handle being on my right side so I that I could draw it out with my left hand, while the first sword was on my left side where the sword slot for my belt was and could be drawn for my right hand.

Other weapons I have either found/bought or made have been useful like two black sheathed and handled Tanto blades that I had bought in Loguetown and had them strapped to the back of my belt with the scabbards of the Tanto's on either side of my back so that if I am in need of a small blade or knife in any situation, I can draw them out on for either hand and keep my opponents surprised and use them when I cannot use my abilities in any particular situation when I cannot use them and I'm tied up with strong ropes or use the small blades to cut the ropes off to escape as they are not very noticeable to people who may tie me up which has happened on occasion when a cocky pirate crew has 'captured' me, meaning that I have let myself be captured to steal their stuff and get their bounties by using the Tanto's to free myself.

Another useful item for fighting is a set of gloves that I had made from some strong black leather swatches from a Loguetown leather store; I had the gloves filled/lined with very small metal pieces into the back of the hand at the knuckles and fingers and again covered and stitched up with some of the same tough black leather that I also bought to help make new ones encase of damage received to said gloves, the reason for the gloves was to allow my hands to remain uninjured in a fight needing fists as the special weighted gloves help protect my hands from harm. It also allows more impact when punching and with my Aura attacks, it is even more powerful.

I can use all my weapons very well and with my Hybrid Martial Arts I am a very deadly and dangerous opponent to cross from my observations and rumours about me.

* * *

><p><span>Loguetown – The next day<span>

Today I was heading to the trading town as I needed a few things for my projects and some items that would be useful along with some errands that needed done, I am sailing on my ship and I've just entered the port for the town when I see a sight that excites and shock's me.

It is the Going Merry and it looks to have just landed to my dark brown eyes and my excitement grows even more when I see a very familiar straw hat wearing teenager chatting happily to who I recognise after a double take as the long-nosed Usopp who also seems very excited at seeing the town.

I hurriedly make my ship dock and tie it to the docks posts and walk into town as I make sure to keep my eye on the Strawhat Crew but then try to decide on who to follow and as I see Zoro standing and looking around which I can guess he is looking for a sword or weapon shop as I begin to see an idea begin to form in my mind on how to help him which hopefully will get me to meet the other Strawhat Crew later in the day.

I walk up to him slowly as I do not want to startle him and end up without a head soon after, I stand next to him and spoke out loud to him saying "Hey, do you need directions at all?" I see Zoro raise his eyebrow after turning to look at me and I can see him looking at my outfit which are black denim trousers with grey stitching, black shoes/boots with grey laces, a midnight black T-Shirt and a padded lined black jacket with white zipper's **(A/N: Looks like the Jacket that Smoker wears but is different in colour and does not have the green fur on it)** and my special black belt where he then sees my swords that are on my belt and back.

I smirk inside my mind as I can guess he is trying to see if I am a good swordsman after seeing my swords, He answers me back after a few more looks at me "Sure, thank's for helping" I wave his gratitude off and answer back smiling "No problem, I spend plenty of time in this town so I know lot about it and where to get the best stuff like swords for example."

I so want to laugh at Zoro's dumbfounded expression but I keep my cool as I can see his unspoken question and answer it for him "I kind of guessed by who you are, Roronoa Zoro" I see him tense a bit and go for his swords but I raise my hand in a peaceful gesture and continue speaking calmly "Relax, I'm not going to report you or anything besides I am an actual bounty hunter too, maybe you have heard of me from my nickname 'The Blue Wolf' ring a bell?"

I see Zoro's eyebrows go high at this name and he appears a little shocked as he spoke back to me "You mean the REAL Blue Wolf?, the man who has captured hundreds of pirates and more than a dozen bounties and made a fortune from it." I raise an eyebrow at this as I can guess that I must be more famous than I thought as I just thought that I was just a little famous at what I have done over the years, clearly I was wrong.

I just nod in return to his question with him and then Zoro asks "How did you know who I was as I am not carrying three swords at all?" I smirk this time openly and reply "I remember hearing rumours about you as they had said that you carried a white Katana and a dark green cloth on one of your arms which you fasten on your head when in fights while wearing a green Haramaki."

He blink's at my answer but then shrugs at this saying "Eh, well what can you do, could you show me the way..." he paused in his speech as he is clearly asking for my name as I smile and say "the names Jackson, O'Connell D. Jackson but most people call me Jack" I smile at the name I had made up from mixing up my name as I really wanted the name D in it, the same as the other characters who have the Will of D in them along with the symbol which I thought fitting for what I was tasked to do by Isis.

Zoro replies smirking "Well Jack, please show me the way?" I nod as we walk together as I tell him to follow me but we're stopped halfway there by a large gathered crowd covering the street and I hear sounds like a young woman's which I kinda recognise but cannot place it and as I turn to speak to Zoro about it when I notice that he has gone and appears to have went into the crowd to see what is going on as I can see his green hair in the group of people so I follow him and try to see what is happening and when I can see into the crowd's view I understand why the woman's voice sounded familiar as it is Tashigi's voice.

I watch the scene play as I remember it in the Anime out but I jump in and pick up the glasses before Zoro does as I do not want Zoro to get into trouble by breaking them accidentally like before in the show which annoyed me a little when I first saw it.

I hand the glasses to Tashigi who thanks me for it smiling and when she has them on I see her eyes focus on me and my swords as she seems a bit shocked at them which I jump back at as I do not want to cause a scene with how much I remember of how a knowledgeable person she is about swords, especially famous ones.

I turn to Zoro and say "Let's move on from here" I see him nod but in a more shocked and dazed state as he numbly follows me which I can guess from how he is at the moment that Zoro had recognised the features on Tashigi which where so much like Kuina's that it may have been unsettling for him.

We continue to make our way to the sword shop where I know Zoro's future swords are, we arrive there soon after and it seems that Zoro has shaken off his shock and surprise at Tashigi's features but as we head into the shop I turn my head curiously as I hear someone running in our direction and can see in the distance behind us that Tashigi is following us which makes me inwardly moan as I can see how this may play out for me but I shrug it off and go inside the store with Zoro who goes up to the shop owner of whom I now remember his name which is Matsu.

I fold my arms and stand next the wall near the barrel of swords that I can see from where I am the sword that Zoro should and will take, I watch the scene fold out with Matsu trying to haggle Zoro out of his Wado Ichimonji and Kuina's old sword but then I see Tashigi burst in and see the sword which she goes up to and it plays out from their as it did in the show with exception to her new glasses as her old one's are unbroken.

I listen as Tashigi talks about how she feels about the different graded swords and about how she hates pirates and people who use them for selfish reasons which makes me annoyed a bit as the swords I am using are not for selfish reasons so I speak up loudly after she's done and Zoro had cheekily threatened her "You know that is kinda biased about how you think you know how swords feel when you seem to be not much of a fighter yourself."

She look's shocked at seeing me as she replies "Your that guy from earlier" she takes a moment to process what I said and she gets a bit miffed and annoyed at me saying "Hey, what do you mean?" I smirk a bit and say "Well do you have a mysterious power to detect a sword's feelings" I pause as she seems a bit shocked at what I am saying but I continue speaking.

"I'll take that as a no, only a true swordsman or experienced warriors can tell what a swords/weapons personality and feelings are, From what I have seen so far and of your fight earlier along with how you caught your sword when the shop keeper threw it to you and how you caught it, which in turn made you fall and crash into the nearby weapons rack, thus making it clear that you do not have much skill or balance when handling a sword like that."

I turn the corner of my lips upwards slightly in a small smirk as I draw my swords out as her expression changes from being angry at my snide remarks to curious and astonished at my swords as she says in disbelief and wonder "It cannot be?"

She walks up and looks at my swords, then takes out her sword information book from her pocket and stops at a page, quoting the information out loud _"The Yamato: A Saijo O Wazamono Grade sword also named the Devil Blade for it was rumoured to have been created by a sword-smith who was possessed by the devil who was then forced to make this sword as a weapon for creating havoc and kill all who opposed the owner of this sword, This sword is estimated to be at least 100 Billion Beri."_

I see Zoro raise his left eyebrow at this information as he looks at my sword which I fully smirk and I hand it to him saying "Give it a try but it is my sword so you cannot have it."

He takes it and feels the handle while taking a few swings with it as he looks astonished at how it is made and how good of a sword it is as he comments "I can feel the power of this sword, it's immense but very controlled yet has a sort of wild streak to it in a way."

I smile at that as that is the feeling that I have when I use it which is why I do not use it a lot and stick to my other Katana which I see Tashigi looking at as she again quotes from her book.

_"The Kuroi Mayonaka Katana - Black Midnight Sword: This sword is an O Wazamono Grade sword and is priced at 12 Million Beri and is said to be of great power if wielded by a true chosen swordsman."_

She look's at me in total amazement as Zoro hands me Yamato back which I place back in its Saya **(A/N: Japanese word for Scabbard)** and then listen as Tashigi asks me "Where did you get those swords?, they both were meant to have been lost a long time ago."

I smirk as I answer her question "This..." I point to Midnight which is my nickname for my hip sword "I had found in an old ruin on an uninhabited island not far from where I lived, it was buried under tons of rubble and wood which was probably some kind of shrine or stand for the sword to have rested."

_"Which is kinda true,"_ I think to myself _"When I got the sword, the ship it was on was a bit of a wreck after I was done with the crew of that ship and it did look like a ruin and it was not far from my island_ _home along with the fact that the sword was on/in what was left of the Captains cabin and sword rack."_

I continue explaining my tale "Yamato is actually a Family Sword/Meito that was kept safe and secure for centuries as my family were supposedly friends of the fabled sword-smith who died some time after he had completed making the sword which I and my family guessed was from being driven mad and dying from the experience of being possessed by such a powerful entity."

I take a breath as I finish my explanation and tale, "It was then after we had taken ownership of the sword that we all tried to use the blade but we could not as the sword would not release itself from its sheath which was from when my other family members tried to unsheathe it for their own use and so from then on a suitable user was tested for many years until I took the test which happened to be a tradition for every family member when they reached the age of 13 to try to wield the Yamato, apparantly the Swords own power and will chooses its future user by judging their own power and strength and only the true wielder of the sword can let others hold it and use it which is why I let you use it momentarily."

I nod to Zoro at this as I continue "If the sword is unwillingly taken or stolen from the owner then that person will feel pain that is unimaginable until they surrender it back to the true wielder or end up in a catatonic state and in a life long coma being plagued by images of demon's and Hell like torture if not given back or returned to the proper owner quickly enough, this is from what I know or have seen by thieves and sword fanatics who learned of my family owning the sword and tried to take it for themselves."

Tashigi looks horrified at this while Zoro was wearing a shocked expression at how he could have been dead if he had taken the sword without permission but I see that Matsu looks a little greedy at the value of my swords so I warn him in a dark tone "You try to take them from me and you will feel their metal against your head and slicing through you brain for what you may try to do if you attempt to steal them."

Matsu looks a bit more scared at my warning as he shouts to Zoro in panic "You want swords then pick two out of those barrel's over there, they all cost 50,000 Beri for each sword."

He points to the barrel's that I am standing next to and Zoro goes up to them and sorts through them while he listens to Tashigi go on about how he needs three swords to fight and I smirk a bit more as I hear her go on about Roronoa Zoro with me knowing how she has no idea that she is actually talking to the man himself, Zoro looks though one of the barrel's until his hand grasps the sword that I knew he would take as Zoro expression changes to being concentrated on the sword which when he draws it out of the barrel it was in Tashigi comments about it.

"This sword, I've seen it before," she pauses and looks through her book until she comes to a picture and description of it and again quotes out loud _"The Sandai Kitetsu or Kitetsu The 3rd - This sword is a Wazamono Grade Sword and is worth 1 million Beri's."_

She look's at Matsu in confusion as she asks "Why have you got this sword in a cheap sword pile at such a price" and she turns to Zoro saying "You should take it" then turns back to Matsu who look's nervous at this as he shouts out in a scared panicked tone "NO! not that sword, I can't sell that one!"

Tashigi look's a bit puzzled and shocked at this and asks quickly "Huh, why not?" but Zoro answers for her "It's cursed" Matsu look's at Zoro and asks "You've heard of it?" Zoro replies calmly "No, I can just tell."

Matsu look's a bit shocked but quickly recovers and says "Well your right, The First and Second Kitetsu's are very good swords, the same as their successor's but they are all cursed as all famous swordsman who have wielded those kinds of blades have fallen from horrific deaths from having one, These days no swordsman have used a Kitetsu and if one did then they would not last long wielding one" he sigh's and says "I'd like to get rid of that sword myself but I'm afraid that if I do then I may be cursed for doing so."

Tashigi looks totally frightened at her mistake and hurriedly apologizes to Zoro saying "Please, forgive me for not knowing how dangerous it is and being pushy about it" I see Matsu laugh at Tashigi and say "Thought you were an expert, eh girly?, show off" he scoffs at her. I see Zoro smile darkly saying "I like this sword, I'll take it" I smile at Matsu's shocked face as he hurriedly says "Are you crazy or a fool? I can't sell you that sword, cause if you died from using it then it would be like I had killed you myself!

I smile widely as I snicker in my mind as I see a large woman suddenly appear and smack the back of Matsu's head saying annoyed "You're the fool! Just get rid of it", I hear Matsu moaning and mumbling to the woman "But darling" I turn my attention back to Zoro who is speaking loudly which causes all other chatter in the shop to stop as he speaks "How about this then? My luck versus this swords curse, why don't we find out which is stronger."

"If I lose, then I'm not man enough to have it, am I!" Zoro finishes his speech as he throws the sword in the air with the blade spinning around rapidly above him near the ceiling as I hear the others speaking in shocked voices about the danger of doing that with the sword but Zoro ignores it as I watch this happen and wait for the sword to come down but stay ready encase of any mistakes that may happen.

The sword finally begins coming back down from being thrown into the air and just like in the anime it misses Zoro's arm by a millimetre while still slowly spinning and ends up stuck into the wooden floor of the shop, Zoro looks up and stares at Matsu saying with a smirk on his face "I'll take it" Matsu falls down from the stunt as he is still in shock but quickly recovers as Zoro is asking Tashigi to help pick out another sword after pulling the Kitetsu from the floor Matsu shouts out "Wait a second, I'll be back" and he rushes behind the counter and up a set of stairs that I knew led to somewhere which was probably the second floor where the other destined sword for Zoro was.

He comes back in a rush and lands a clothed item that I knew what was underneath as he reveals it and talks about it "This sword has a black lacquered sheath and the blade has a Midareba **(A/N:Unusual/Irregular pattern)**, its name is Yubashiri which means 'Snow Chaser/Run' it's categorized as a Ryo Wazamono grade sword, this shop is nothing fancy but this is the best sword that is in this shop."

Zoro looks at Matsu in confusion and says "I can't have it as you already know I've not got much money," but Matsu shouts out "Never mind that just take it, you can have the Kitetsu sword for free also."

He paused, took a deep breath then continued speaking "Forgive me for trying to swindle you earlier, it's been a while since I've even looked into the eyes of a real swordsman as the sword chooses the wielder so I'll pray for your good fortune."

Zoro takes Yubashiri from its stand and places it with his other swords that are now tucked into his Haramaki and he thanks Matsu for it then he goes on out of the shop but I stop him for a moment before he does and says to him "Hold up, you may need something else for those swords" he raises an eyebrow and waits for me as I walk up to the counter and ask Matsu "You got any sword care kits left in the shop?"

Matsu thinks for a moment then nods saying "Yeah we've got a few left" he goes under the desk and brings out a set of different sword care kits but I notice how they are all labelled for different types of swords and from them I pick out the ones in the middle as they look the best for my swords and Zoro's which I pay for and thank Matsu for them.

I then I walk back out of the store with Zoro following me and he asks when we are a little away from the shop "Why did you get those things?" I smile and hand him one of the two sets that I picked out and say "Well I noticed how your first sword the Wado Ichimonji was a little beat up in places."

His face goes slightly red and looks a bit embarrassed and ashamed at not caring better for his swords but I smile reassuringly and say "It's okay, the sword care kit that you now have is best suited for Meito swords/blades as they have simple instructions on how to fix and clean up those types of swords along with making sure that the blade is in top condition."

Zoro smiles at me and says "Then thanks for that" I return his gratitude with a nod and a smile as we walk about more until we come to a set of stairs to rest a bit as we sit down where Zoro admires his new swords saying "A cursed sword, interesting isn't it", I smile and agree with him but then out of the corner or my eye I spot Luffy who suddenly appears in-front of Zoro saying "Wow that's a cool sword Zoro."

I see that Zoro was startled by Luffy's sudden appearance and gruffly says back "Don't sneak up on me Luffy" Luffy shrugs and asks why Zoro is sitting around here with him saying "I'm just bored at the moment, you?" Luffy smiled widely and says proudly much to my exasperation "Yeah I'm completely lost" Zoro looks at Luffy in confusion as well as feeling my exasperation and mumbles to himself "That's a good thing?" Luffy shrugs and says "It's okay, but hey do you know where the execution platform is?" Zoro shakes his head negative and says "But this guy might, Jack?" he turns his head to me and I look at Luffy who has now just noticed me which makes me shake my head thinking _"Same as always Luffy."_

I smile at Luffy saying "Hey, the names O'Connell D. Jackson but you can call me Jack" Luffy blinks at me and says "Hey, Jack I'm Luffy" I shake his hand as I'm about to continue speaking when I notice a commotion going on.

I look across from where we are and see that it is Daddy Masterson walking along the street as people get out of his way in awe and fear but I see that a small group of pirates challenge him to a fight which I remember is the same as it happened in the anime with most of them being took out and the last person running away in fear who to my eye is just a very young teenager.

I turn back to Luffy as the commotion dies back down and said to him "If you wanna get to the platform then you need to head in the opposite direction from here and turn left then right and make another turn but straight ahead" I point from where I am as I give him the directions as he speeds off shouting back "THANK YOU."

I look at Zoro and say "Well I'll see you later Zoro, I need to do some errands and some shopping but I may bump into you or Luffy soon" Zoro nods and smiles saying "See you Jack and hope to see you again too, I want to have a match with you sometime" I smile at this while nodding in agreement and take off towards the stores that I need to get to so I can get my items that are for sale and are needed.

* * *

><p><span>Loguetown - A little while later<span>

I smile as I walk out of the last store that has the things that I needed as I wanted some more tools and things for my inventions as I remember how I had completed my project 4 years ago which was a larger version of my Lupita and had added on weapons but could carry many more people depending on its settings and attachments as it had a large Gatling gun in the back that a person could stand in front of and aim while firing at a target along with different attachments as the gun could be replaced with a heavy mortar round cannon that could cause heavy damage or a attachable armoured seated compartment for the back that could carry up to 4 more people including the front 2 seats for the vehicle which I liked to call 'The Beast' **(A/N:It looks like the Warthog from the Halo games but is black in colour instead of its usual army green colour)** but I can change the wheels of the vehicle for different terrain and the same is for the Lupita which can carry two people and maybe pull a cart behind it for more passengers.

I remind myself of how I keep most of my inventions at home as I can simply teleport there with my **Aura Port** which I can do very well as I can port from Loguetown to my Island without getting tired but I have **Aura Gate** to store my more important items like 'The Beast' vehicle and 'Lupita' along with my other weapons that I have either made/nearly completed or designed.

I walk along the streets and look at the shops when I spot Usopp who is looking around in wonder with a huge backpack that is bulging with items which I knew most of it was junk and items that do not work or have no real use which I remember him getting swindled in the Anime and Manga, I follow Usopp as he is mumbling about Goggles and how he needs new ones which makes me remember how I had looked in that particular store for them.

I see Usopp go into the store for the Goggles but I then spot Carol Masterson running out of the store with the special goggles which makes me smile as I remember meeting her a few times when she has gotten into trouble or lost while in this town, I watch how Usopp is running after Carol and making up his usual lies and tall tales which makes me roll my eyes as I walk up to them saying "You know, you really should think more on how you lie" Usopp looks at me in fear as I smile wickedly and I use my aura abilities to flare a menacing dark yellow tinted aura that is directed towards the long-nosed man but I stop doing so as I notice Carol who sees me and shouts out happily "Big Brother Jack."

She then launches herself at me hugging me tightly around the waist as I hug her back and I stroke her hair saying "Hey little sis, how are you, Is this guy bothering you?" I give Usopp a glare which he shrinks at but recovers and begins spouting his long-winded tales of him being a great and fearsome fighter and pirate which I smirk at I as I can tell he is lying from his facial expression and eyes along with the shaking of his legs showing his fear.

When he is done with his speech I smile charmingly and say "Oh really, then allow me to introduce myself" I pause for dramatic effect cause I am having so much fun with this and then continue "I am O'Connell D. Jackson, also known as The Blue Wolf" I want to so laugh at Usopp's face now as I keep calm as he starts to mumble frighteningly to himself but my hearing picks it up what he says which is pretty much the same thing that Zoro said when he reacted to my name but he pauses and looks at me and says shakily "How can you be her brother?" as he has a confused expression on his face which I mean to elaborate but I'm stopped from doing so by a voice that I quickly recognize as I see Carol's father walk up behind Usopp while saying "He saved my sweet daughter from a band of pirates who wanted to capture her for ransom against me and since then she has seen him as a big brother and protector of her."

I smile at the Elder Masterson and say back "Well how could I not save her when she is so cute and sweet" I smile at Carol who blushes red and buries her head into my shoulder moaning "Jack" I smirk as I let her down and she runs to her father mumbling to him about her birthday present to him which is the goggles she bought, he reacts by getting a bit emotional and thanking his daughter for the gift which reminds me of my other reason for coming to the town as I walk up to him saying "Hey I meant to give you this for your birthday too."

I reach into the pouch on my belt and hand him a wrapped up boxed item as I say "You wanted some of these but you could not get it anywhere else so I made it for you" I was talking about a set of my special bullets that can penetrate body armour of a person and had taken a while to make as I had to find the right mix of materials to use which was a mix of Steel bullets in a layering of Kevlar covering the bullet as they worked the best with the kind of guns that The elder Masterson uses.

He thank's me for them as he takes a peek inside while pulling one out and looking at it which after loading into one of his guns when he opened his coat as I hear a shocked gasp and Usopp muttering "It is him, Daddy Masterson or Daddy The Father" I hear as he counts his guns up which is a total of 30 flintlock styled guns.

I mostly ignore Usopp as Daddy takes the gun loaded with the special bullet and fires it at a nearby wall which leaves a clear and clean but deep hole in the hard rock wall as I nod in success at how they are which Daddy seems to agree on as I see a smile on his face when he says to me "Great job on these, as always with your inventions and weapons."

I smile and return his gratitude with a nod of appreciation but then Usopp yells out to us "I'm not afraid of you or you Blue Wolf" he points at both of us in mock courage but I can see him shaking madly in fear which gives me an idea as I say casually to him "Really then how come you are shaking and what was that about you saying you had a 30 Million Beri Bounty on your head" I smile as I see Usopp pause/freeze in shock and horror as he seems to remember his lie that he told Carol.

I watch as Daddy raised his eyebrow at this and then checks his stack of wanted posters that he had in his bag until he gets to the one that is Luffy's and says to Usopp "This isn't you at all?" Usopp un-freezes and tries to run away but I shout out with hidden glee. "YEAH BUT HE IS IN THE PICTURE" he completely stops and turns in fear seeing the look on Daddy's face as he scan's the picture again while Usopp tries to recover by telling how dangerous and vicious Luffy is which I snort at and say "Yeah right, you mean the same Luffy who I bumped into saying he was lost and being glad about it."

Usopp pauses as he appears to have no idea of how to answer that and defend himself now along with probably guessing of how I could know Luffy but Daddy spoke up saying "Well, if I do bring you in then I might get some money for it" he paused as he sees Usopp's scared face and continues "But that is if you can't best me in a shooting duel which if you win then you can go free" Usopp panics as he sees no way out of the situation other than to fight in the duel.

* * *

><p><span>A little while later<span>

I stand in front of Daddy and Usopp as they are soon beginning their duel with their backs to each other and Usopp is holding a spare gun that Daddy had given him while others cheer both of them on especially Carol who cheer's for her father, I suddenly spot Nami who bursts into the scene and I see and hear her mutter to herself "Oh, great now look what that idiot has gotten into and with Daddy the Father also."

I walk up to her and speak to her "Well it is the guys fault for lying to him about being a fearsome and having a bounty on him" I see her look at me in confusion and surprise but also with exasperation as I can guess that she's annoyed at Usopp's troublesome habit of causing/spreading lies.

I speak to her as she calms down, saying with a smile "The names O'Connell D. Jackson but you can call me Jack, and what is your name gorgeous?" she blushes at my compliment and answers back "My names Nami" I bow a little as I take her hand and kiss it saying "What a cute name for such a super cute woman" she blushes even more at my charm as I can see her checking me out from my windswept shoulder length hair, (which I forgot to get cut again) my slightly tanned skin and my muscular build which I can see her inspect with her eyes towards the gaps in my clothes showing my physique.

After she's finished checking me out while smiling slightly in appreciation at my body we both turn back and watch the duel with it happening pretty much the same way as it did in the show with Usopp trying to run away after throwing a smoke bomb but I quickly switch my eyes to my **Aura-Sight** and I can see through the smoke with Usopp trying and now failing to make it away from the duel when and I turn off my Aura-Sight to see Daddy shoot the gun out of Usopp's hand and I hear the rest of the crowd comment on how Usopp is a loser and a coward for doing what he did while leaving the scene.

I listen as Daddy says that Usopp is a fool and that he should have not challenged him and accepted to give up the match while Nami tries to defend him but fails as I see Usopp try to get Nami to save him by giving Daddy money as he says "Your hiding behind a woman and using her to fight for you, pathetic" he says with disgust at how cowardly Usopp is.

Usopp suddenly changes his look and personality as he stands up from his kneeling when he was begging for his life, he pushes a complaining Nami away and says defiantly and with confidence "I should have not challenged you, you are right about that but don't you insult Nami ever" I hear Nami mutter in astonishment and surprise "Usopp" which Daddy seems to hear and looks at the long-nosed man saying "Your names Usopp?" Usopp nods confusion with on his face as he asks "Yeah, why?" Daddy sigh's and begins his tale of how he met and challenged Usopp's father Yasopp but had lost the duel and how Yasopp had let him live and telling him about his son and how Daddy should never leave his daughter alone and without a parent if he died from the duel.

I look at Carol as she's shocked and a little sad at her father losing a match but she perks up as she hugs her father saying to him "I still think that you are the best, Papa" I see Daddy smile at his daughter as he looks at her with parental warmth and happiness but then he lets her go from the hug and looks at Usopp saying "If you really are his son then I have misjudged you, let us have a real match but you may use the weapon that you are most comfortable with."

Usopp looks happy and proud as he knows that he had been told the story to encourage him and not be afraid to fight, he nods at Daddy and takes out his slingshot while loading it up and putting his old goggles on.

Daddy nods in acceptance for the weapon and looks around for a target until he spots the Weather Vane from across where we are and tells Usopp to aim and fire at it and if he can hit it then he will win otherwise he'll be killed by him, Daddy says this with a very serious expression on his face as Usopp gulps in nervousness as he takes aim and after a very tense silence he fires his shot.

We wait in silence as the shot goes into the air and heads for the target but I see the others gasp as they think that Usopp has lost as Carol tries to beg her father not to kill Usopp but Daddy stops her daughter as he said in astonishment "I can't kill him, cause he hit his target."

I watch as Nami looks amazed while taking a telescope from her own belt and says "He's right, Usopp shot the middle of its crown." I smile as Usopp cheers with joy at his success.

Daddy turns to Usopp saying "Go out to the Grand Line and your father will be there waiting for you somewhere" Usopp thank's him and shouts out "I will be a proud and true warrior of the sea and the best pirate ever," Daddy smiles and nods as Carol runs up to Usopp giving him the new goggles and telling him she was happy and wished him luck and runs off following her father who is leaving the place but she shouts back to me "See you big brother" I wave at her as they both walk off and away back into the town.

I turn to Nami and say "You busy at all?" I see her blush at my smile and shyly reply "Not now," but she stops as she looks up suddenly at the sky in puzzlement then clarity as she mutter's "A storm is coming soon."

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter, and the next one will continue the story of how my OC will become a part of the Strawhat crew, hope you like this chapter and enjoyed its content.<p>

I will update soon but until then READ AND REVIEW. Also the poll that was used for this story is no longer available as it has been replaced by another poll for a different story of which I hope that you will vote on.


	4. World of OP CH4: Becoming a Strawhat

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas.

FYI: This chapter is a continuation from the previous one and will include my OC becoming a part of the crew and all of that stuff also this chapter has and will be edited at times to fix and add some things that I have missed putting in this chapter.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorific's

Underlined text: titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: Text of Letter's and books._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of attacks.**_

* * *

><p><span>Loguetown – (Continued from last Chapter)<span>

After watching and listening of Nami's comment on how a storm is coming I go with her as she tells me that she has to warn and get the rest of her crew so that they can get through the storm that will hit the town safely.

Usopp is behind us, jogging in tension probably at the image of being caught in the upcoming storm, but keeps steady with the possible image of his crew needing him which I can only guess from how he is acting and looks.

Nami is looking at me warily, I can guess why as Usopp had told her of my career being a bounty hunter and my widely known nickname which she's shocked about how I was not arresting her and her crew yet which I had told her that I only fight those with bounties or pirates who threaten, annoy or attack me which had made her much calmer and less cautious of me.

I lead the two of them to the nearest and quickest route back to the ship telling them that I will help out their Captain - Luffy which they protest slightly at but I counter saying that they will need to prepare the boat first for a quick getaway or they will be unable to get off the island which they resign to do so as I tell them the best direction to go in to get their ship fast enough.

I watch them as they run in the direction of the ship with haste and when they are out of my sight I prepare to get the platform area using my abilities as I say **"Aura** **Port"** and with a flash of yellow light I disappear from where I am while keeping in my mind the picture of the execution platform and willing myself there, a few seconds later I reappear at the entrance street to the platform area but have made sure to keep out of sight so that I can save Luffy when I have to and not be noticed.

I watch as the events play out as they did in the Anime/Manga with Buggy threatening Luffy and ordering to execute him which I chuckle at as Luffy shouts back childishly at not being executed and Buggy getting annoyed at the attitude of Luffy but then asks for Luffy's last words which I know what words he will reply to that offer.

I listen as Luffy shouts out "I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES" I listen as the crowd in the area all mutter about what has just been said by Luffy and how he had said it where the previous King of the Pirates had last lived and died.

I watch as Buggy is about to strike down with his sword and kill Luffy but he's stopped momentarily by Zoro and Sanji shouting out "THIS EXECUTION IS CANCELLED" I step away from my hiding place and watch as the two pirates make their way to saving Luffy as Buggy is shouting about how it is too late to save Luffy and they have failed.

I watch as the Buggy pirates make contact with Zoro and Sanji which makes me decide on helping out a bit as I rush in to help also with the fight which Zoro sees me as soon as I begin the fight which I smile and wave to him as I bring out my Midnight Katana to fight which I do so easily as well as defeating the pirates with ease and making my way to the platform but I come into contact with Alvida who notices me and begins to fight me which I do so with a smile as she asks me "Who are you, and why are you helping my man."

I shake my head as I know that this woman has some twisted crush on Luffy but I answer back saying "The names O'Connell D. Jackson or as you may know my other name 'The Blue Wolf" I see her pale slightly as she can now see how dangerous I am to her but she shakes it off and attacks me with her large mace which I retaliate at by sheathing my sword saying and using **"Strong Aura."**

I feel my muscles and strength multiply and grow as my body absorbs my Red Aura and changes it to become bulkier and ripped while glowing slightly red, I use this power as I easily catch the mace with my hands and take it out of Alvida's grip which she is shocked at as she watches me take the mace with both hands length ways and shout out using **"Aura Palm" **making my hands glow yellow and red as with the force of my attack and my newly upgraded strength I crush the mace easily as if it were a tin can and wipe my hands clean from the rest of the remains of the now crushed weapon.

I watch as she is becoming scared of how strong I am but recovers by trying to use her looks to bend me to her will which I look at her with disdain and snort saying "Lady, you are such a poser and a weakling for using such tricks against me."

She grows angry and shocked at me for not bending to her will and insulting her but is soon distracted as she and I listen as Buggy shouts out "TOO BAD AND TOO LATE, YOUR CAPTAIN IS NOW GOING TO BE KILLED," I watch as Buggy begins swinging his sword down and aiming for Luffy's neck as I hear Luffy call to his crewmates and smiling saying "I'm sorry, I'm dead and a goner."

I listen as Zoro and Sanji watch and say in despair at the Captain's words as the sword is near the neck of Luffy when I see the lightning bolt from above head for the platform and use the sword as a lightning rod which explodes on the platform and causes it to fall down with a smoking and electrocuted Buggy coming down with it and a shocked but now free Luffy who appears unharmed because of his rubber body and abilities.

I run past Alvida using **Aura Streak **with my trail glowing faintly red as I head to the now collapsed platform as I see Luffy get up from fall of the wrecked platform along with Zoro and Sanji getting to where Luffy is too.

I reach Luffy saying "Well you certainly know how to cause trouble" Luffy smiles and says "Thanks' Jack" I shake my head at the simple mindedness of Luffy as Zoro and Sanji reach us with Zoro asking "Jack, what are you doing here?"

I smile at Zoro replying "I bumped into your other crew mates Usopp and Nami and I offered to come help Luffy out and to warn you three about this storm which is getting worse by the minute" I see Sanji look at me with confusion as I can guess he is wondering who I am and how I know Zoro and Luffy so I turn to Sanji saying "Hey, my names O'Connell D. Jackson but call me Jack if you like and if you wanna know I have a nickname you may recognise 'The Blue Wolf'."

I watch as Sanji is amazed at who I am but see Luffy look at me in wonder saying "You mean the real Blue Wolf, the man who they say is undefeatable in fighting and has beaten so many pirates" I nod smiling at Luffy who then shouts out excited asking "Please be in my crew?"

I see Zoro and Sanji look at each other in a little disbelief at how quick Luffy is asking me to join his crew but this makes me ecstatic at the chance to be in Luffy's crew as I answer after acting as if I am thinking then say "Ok then, I will join your crew" Luffy jumps in happiness saying "Awesome, another person for my crewmates."

I listen to Zoro mutter "Oh my god, how does he do it?" I smile at what Zoro is saying as I can understand what Zoro means about how Luffy has the gift of making and finding amazing people to become a part of his crew, and ally with him when needed.

I speak to the three of them saying "We best be getting back to our ship as fast as possible" this snaps Sanji out of his shock and gets the others to get ready to quickly leave the area and make it to the ship.

We rush past the chaos around us as I tell the others to follow me but I see Sanji now carrying the large fish that I know he had won earlier in the cooking contest but is having trouble keeping it secure so I say to him as we run "You know I can deal with that if you want."

Sanji looks at me in confusion as he hands me the massive fish which I then use **Aura Gate** to store it safely which shocks the others at my abilities as Luffy looks at me in complete awe asking while we all run to the ship "Wow, how did you do that?" I smirk and say "I will tell you all later but now we really need to get to the ship."

They all nod but Luffy looks disappointed a bit at not finding out why I can do what I do but shakes it off as he continues running with us, I look into the distance in front of us and see Tashigi shouting out to Zoro which makes me shake my head as she says "Roronoa Zoro, I will fight you for being a pirate and the misuse of great swords" I shake my head again in exasperation at this as we run with Zoro engaging Tashigi and him shouting to us that he will catch up while I listen to Sanji complain about Zoro fighting a woman which I say to him calmly.

"I don't think that Zoro would intentionally harm the girl but he will probably deal with her as quickly and as painlessly as possible" Sanji snorts and keeps quiet as we run to the ship which we are in near reach of as I can just see it with my eyes in the distance.

However we then run into Smoker who then uses his smoke abilities to try to capture us with it which I dodge using **Aura Streak** and then save Sanji who's shoved back by a smoke punch from Smoker and then I tell Sanji to get to the ship while I handle Smoker which Sanji nods at and runs to the ship which Smoker tries to stop but I interfere using my abilities with **Aura Whip** and combination of a trick I had found that I can use on Logia type Devil Fruit users which makes me use my Aura powers to negate and stop the person from using their own Devil Fruit Power as it affects and suppresses the aura and power of Devil Fruits making them not work right or not at all but it depended on the type and power of it along with their own level of control over it.

This move surprises Smoker as it restrains him while his smoke disappears leaving him in his regular body and leaves him unable to get out of the trap he is now in as the rope of violet and yellow spiraled aura can only be stopped by me and if I allow it, I say to Smoker a bit smugly "Bet you weren't expecting that were you Smoky" I see him get annoyed at the nickname I give him which makes me smile widely and say in a baby like voice "Aw does wittle Smoky not like his wittle name" I see Smoker get madder at me but I ignore the man (Yet laugh like a loon in my head at the hilarity of it all) and turn to Luffy who watches the fight with amazement as he can guess that I had caught and restrained a man who is supposedly un-catchable.

I smile at Luffy saying "We'd best get to the ship fast" Luffy agrees and we head to the ship but I look back and see the silhouette of a cloaked man watching us from the rooftops who I know is Dragon who appears to be smiling at us in the light of the flashing lightning and thunder but is then gone a second later after another bright flash which I then turn back to Luffy as we run to the ship and as we get there I can see the others running over the ship trying to get ready and set sail.

I and Luffy jump to the boat and land on the ship near the mast of it as everyone sees us land but I can see Nami and Usopp's confusion about why I am on the boat but I ignore them as Luffy is apparently filling them in on why I am on the ship as I turn to see my smaller ship nearby so I aim my Aura abilities at the my ship and say **"Aura Gate:**_** Docking Ship.**_**"**

The ship is then enveloped by bright yellow aura light and then it's swallowed up by a large yellow opening/doorway which then disappears in a flash of yellow light leaving no ship behind, I turn back and see the others looking at me gobsmacked at what I have just done.

Nami then looks at me asking "How did you do that, was it a devil fruit power?" I nod smiling and say "Yes it was but I will explain later as we are now nearing the lighthouse of the route to the Grand Line" Nami snaps out of her shock and goes back to ordering the rest of the crew to deal with the sail and ship while I lay with my back against the wall of the deck watching the events play out.

We reach the lighthouse as Sanji appears with a barrel saying "Let's make it to the Grand Line with a promise and dream to fulfil" I smile as the others agree to this as they each place a foot on the top of the barrel each proclaiming their dreams and promises which I join in on proclaiming "I'm going to explore this world and be the best inventor/builder I can be."

The others smile at me as they can see I am happy at my vow while Luffy and Usopp look at me in curiosity both asking "Are you really an inventor?" I nod smiling and answer back "Yeah, I will show you my stuff later if you want but now let's head to the Grand Line." I shout the last part with vigour the others cheer in agreement as we make our way to the adventure that will change all of our lives and mine.

* * *

><p>Going Merry Ship - The next day<p>

I wake up in my new room which is not the men's quarters as I preferred my privacy so I had set up a room for me in the front gun deck and storage which is beneath the front of the ship and is where the anchor's set up along with its Capstan **(A/N: look it up lazy people)**.

The last night after we had gotten free from the storm we were all tired from the experience so we all then went to bed and slept where I had reorganized the things in the place which is now my room and had been able to have plenty of space set up so it is more comfy for me, I had used my Aura abilities to teleport back to my island and pick up my stuff that I will and would need on the journey and be back on the Going Merry before I went to bed.

I had set up a smaller workshop that would be used for repairs and building of my inventions but kept the larger items still in the **Aura Gate** so that they would not use up room or space, I also had placed one of the single large bed's from my home's guest rooms in this new room, which the bed was in a dark blue and black bed spread, sheets and pillows with the bed being made of the same dark wood as my home's furniture along with some seats and a comfy couch to sit on and a wardrobe.

I get dressed and change into a white and blue top, knee short black denim's and keep my shoes from yesterday on my feet, I then head out of my room and to the bathroom of the ship which I remember had been built at the back of the ship and through the second gun and storage deck, once I have finished up in the bathroom and cleaned up afterwards I make my way to the kitchen where I see the rest of the crew are at and they all look at me as I enter the room and take a seat at the end of the table where Luffy soon says asking"Jack, where were you this morning?, you weren't in the men's bedroom area at all."

I smile at Luffy and say "I wanted to have a room to myself as I am a bit of a private person so I set up a room in the front storage room where the front cannon is." Luffy nods at this explanation.

"Are you going to tell us about how you can do what you can do and what you have made as an inventor?" he asks as I answer back smiling and say "Yeah, I will."

So I explain about me having eaten the Aura-Aura Fruit and about some of the things that I can do with it which Luffy respond's to this saying "Like how you caught and fought that Smoker guy even though he was made of real Smoke."

The others look at me in shock as they can guess how and why it is shocking that I can negate devil fruit powers especially Logia types.

I smile and say back "Yeah, that took a while to learn and use when in fights as some of the pirates that I fought had a devil fruit power of some kind and one of them was this pirate who ate the Iron-Iron Fruit and boy was he a pain in the arse to fight."

The others look at me in question and confusion so I elaborate "When I first fought him he took me by surprise as he shot these Iron restraints that where a real chore to get out of as they seemed to be made of a near indestructible iron ore of some kind and when I did get out, which took quite a bit of my power and energy to get out of, it gave him enough time to get away."

I continue my story "He attacked me again when I caught up with him and his crew, as he attacked with axes and hammers made of dense iron, which after a while of fighting I took him by surprise as one of the things about my powers that I already told you is that I can see a persons aura and from that I can actually see the aura that Devil Fruits give out and their Powers linked to it ; therefore making me able to see a Devil Fruit users aura."

I take a breath and resume speaking as the others listen to my tale with awe "Through this I learned that since my powers are a Devil Fruit that allows me to control Aura then it was only logical that I can control another persons aura including Devil Fruit Aura which I then just suppress from their bodies natural control and usage."

I continue after another pause of breath "Then that person cannot use their own Devil Fruit for a short amount of time but the amount of time depends on how concentrated I am in suppressing the Devil Fruit Aura and how much power I am using."

The others where just stunned and shocked silent by my tale and the possibilities at how dangerous I could be but I continue the story I was telling them "After using this trick on the pirate similar to how I dealt with Smoker I just then kept him tied up in my **Aura ****Rope** until I handed him over to the marines who kept a close eye on him and took him to prison and I haven't seen him since."

Luffy then asks me, still enthralled by my tale, "What was his name and what pirate crew was he from?"

I smile as I can tell that this may shock them again as I answer his question.

"His name was Negron Niro of the Ore Pirates and he was their Captain."

The others looked as shocked as I thought that they would be as the pirate I fought was infamous but not as much as Arlong or Krieg, more like between them in fame and power, they snap out of their shock as Luffy and Usopp ask me to show them my inventions.

I show some of my stuff to the others as Sanji cook's up breakfast which, to my delight, is a serving of Bacon, Scrambled Egg, Toast along with some Tea.

I first show them my gun's as I explain the functions of it which impresses Usopp along with how I show him my sniper rifle and I use** Aura Gate** to take out my gauntlets and show my shooting Star's/Shuriken Chakram's to them but I also hand Sanji the large fish that I had kept safe which he stores in the nearby freezer box and closes it up.

I then tell them of how I had built land and sea vehicles and how I'm working on a flying one which is true as I may need it some day, this gets Luffy and Usopp excited and plead with me to show them the vehicles which I tell them I will in a moment as I finish my delicious breakfast as I can now say that I know how good Sanji's cooking and food is, it is excellent and delightfully tasty.

After I get up and head to the wide area of the ship; I show the crew, who have followed me out of the kitchen, my items.

I begin by saying and doing **"Aura Gate:_ Vehicle Deployment -_ _Lupita_"** After that a semi large portal appears on the ship which then slowly ejects my Lupita out of it which when they see it the crew gasp in amazement at it as Luffy and Usopp jump forward and look at it closer which I tell them "You can look but not touch as I don't want it broken if you guys mess with it."

They nod after seeing my serious face as I tell the crew "I will show you how it works if we land on an Island along with my other larger vehicle but it is too big to fit on the deck as this deck is too small" the others look shocked at my statement as I can bet they are wondering how big the device is.

Luffy asks me "What about your water thing that you told us?" I smirk and turn to Luffy but make sure that my voice is heard by everyone, "It is actually my Lupita which is the name of the smaller vehicle but I can change the wheels and back of the Lupita to be used on water as it hovers above the water very slightly through fast windmill type devices that are modified from the wheels of it and it has a sort of rocket placed at the back to make it go forward."

The crew look amazed at my ideas and devices which makes me feel proud at my ideas having been accomplished.

Zoro looks at me saying "How well can you fight with your swords?, cause I want to test you out."

I smile at Zoro as excitement flows through me as I answer back as calm as I can "Yeah if you want but if we need to go all out for a fight then we may need to set up on a nearby Island."

Zoro looks to Nami asking "How far is the nearest Island from where we are?"

Nami looks at her compass and then checks a map tucked in from her belt and answers back "We will be about two days from our nearest Island depending on the wind directions and speed."

Zoro nods at this and looks at me saying "You better get ready for the fight cause I am going to win this," I smile wickedly and reply slyly "Oh, you're the one who will lose."

* * *

><p>That is it for the moment as I have no other idea for this chapter but the next one will be involving a certain girl and an ancient Dragon and the crew going to a special Mountain in a much later chapter.<p>

Also the new source for my new additions to my OC's Aura powers is from Superpower Wiki, look it up as it is an awesome site and I changed one of the things about a made up character as I just found out about a real canon character later in the series who uses the Earth-Earth Fruit for real.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.


	5. World of OP CH5: Meeting Apis

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY AUTHORS PAGE.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorific's

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: The text of Letter's and books in fic._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

**_Bold Italic: Different types of attacks._**

* * *

><p><span>Going Merry – Front Deck of ShipBow

It had been another day and the others were slightly nervous at what trouble the upcoming fight between myself and Zoro would cause but I was still excited at the chance to test my skills against the man, whom I believed would become the Greatest Swordsman and surpass Mihawk in swordsmanship.

During this time I had spent most of my occupation inside my **Aura Gate** training and inventing when I needed the extra room but I had set up an alarm with my powers to warn me if someone was coming to get me or speak to me in my room through my alarm sensing the Aura of who was coming to my door which most likely would be Luffy as he was always a curious and nosy little bugger.

Today I was relaxing with the rest of the crew who let their own nervousness go away as they enjoyed the sun and gentle rocking of the ship where we all laid about at its bow, I look into the distance from across us and notice something odd but familiar and it appears that Usopp noticed it also as he shouts out from the crow's nest.

"Hey, I can see a big flock of birds flying over something," the others are guessing what it is until it hits me as I shout out before Luffy does what he did in the show.

"It's a person out there and they seem unconscious" the others look at me in confusion as Sanji asks me "How can you tell?."

I reply saying "I can sense it with my powers as human and animal auras are slightly different so I can tell," the others nod at this and Luffy is about to catch her when I say quickly.

"Let me go and get them as it would not be good to just grab the person the way you would Luffy with your elastic abilities as it could harm them when your arm retracts and the rebound harms them even more than they probably are without you even knowing."

Luffy stops and looks disappointed at not thinking that as he pouts asking "How will you get them then?"

I smirk as I say "By doing this,** '****Aura Gate: Vehicle Deployment – ****_Lupita_'** I jump high in the air as does my vehicle which shoots out of my **Aura Gate **and we both glide slightly as I land on the vehicle while in the air which I turn on its engine with a press of a button and flick a switch shouting out **'****Lupita: ****_Water-mode_'** the vehicle transforms before my own and the crews eyes as theirs nearly pop out of their heads at my invention's transformation which I notice when I turn my head back for a moment then return my sight on my vehicle.

I land in the water speeding away on the vehicle to where I know that a certain girl is needing help.

I ride my vehicle to where I see the knocked out form of Apis on her partially sunken boat and gently lift her with my arms and hold her to my body, cradling her in my arms as I gently guide my vehicle back to the Going Merry and her passengers.

I arrive back after a minute or two as I use a nearby rope and tie my Lupita to the ship and then using **Aura Port-Gate** to teleport us both to the ship's deck where the rest of the crew is.

Zoro is apparently awake from all of the commotion as he grumbled at being woken up but I ignore this as I gently set Apis down from my arms and onto my jacket which I had worn but carefully slipped out of so that she would have something soft to rest on.

Nami seems shocked as I watch her saying "It's a little girl, why would she be out in a tiny boat like that after such a storm?"

I already know why and hope to help as best as I can.

"She will probably need somewhere to rest until she wakes up and probably will be hungry after not eaten since yesterday from the lack of food on her small boat."

The others agree on my decision and orders as Sanji suggests the kitchen/meeting room as there is a small couch in there that would work until she had a bed of her own.

I agree on this as I again gently lift her but keep her covered in my jacket so that she would feel more comfortable, we all go inside the room as I set her down on the couch, covering her with a nearby blanket and put my jacket back on as I set a nearby stool to sit on next to her as I look after her until she wakes up.

* * *

><p><span>An hour Later - Apis's POV<span>

I feel groggy and slightly sore as a smell wakes me up from my unconsciousness making me startled as I felt not the hard wood of my little row-boat but a comfy couch as I nearly jump up from my panic but was stopped halfway as I open my eyes in curiosity.

I see a tan skinned and black gloved hand holding me steady by my chest, when I look back up in front of me I see a strange man with a greenish bandanna and long nose who looks as startled as I am.

I feel myself about to scream with worry and fear of where I am, until I hear a deep and calming voice say to me "It's okay your safe now, you don't have to be scared," I feel the other hand of this person gently stroke my hair and a pleasant and calm feeling goes through me making me feel content as I look at this person speaking to me.

He had medium cut dark brown hair, a black jacket and trousers along with brown eyes similar to mine but richer and a healthy tan also he was quite tall but it was his smile and general calming feeling I get from him that makes me smile back happy and a little relieved of my panic & fear.

As I look at him I notice others in the room, a strange smiling young man who wore a straw hat and a red vest with shorts and sandals, a kind smiling woman with dark orange hair, nice clothes and good looks along with other strange people all with different looks and features but the strangest was the man with three swords having green hair.

The orange haired woman speaks to me saying "Are you okay, you hurt anywhere?"

I shake my head at the last part saying back to her "I'm fine, but where am I?" she answered back saying "Your on our ship, we saw your row boat stranded so we helped" the woman is uninterrupted by the man who was stroking my hair saying "I got you safely back and made sure you were okay, are you hungry at all?" the orange haired woman huffs a bit as I say to the man "Thank you for helping me and that goes for the rest of you, I'm Apis."

The man smiles at me saying "Pleased to meet you I'm Jack, that's Nami and beside her is Luffy, the guy with the Haramaki is Zoro and the guy cooking is Sanji and finally the long nosed guy is Usopp."

He points everyone out to me as they all give their own greeting when the man now known as Luffy says "Your on our Pirate ship and were headed for the grand line" I feel fear and shock go through me as I hear this feeling that I am again in danger as I say out loud gobsmacked "WHAT?"

* * *

><p><span>OC - Jack's POV<span>

I can feel and see Apis getting scared at what she has heard which makes me so want to beat up Luffy for his stupid remark.

I shrug it off after calming down as I say to Apis quietly "Your getting scared over nothing, we are not those kind of Pirates that make terror and do evil deeds as most Pirates are rumoured to do so."

I feel Apis calming down and she looks at me confused as she asks "There are different kinds of Pirates?"

I smile and explain to her "Yes, there are normally three types which are the average pirates who pillage and steal treasure along with causing trouble, the more evil pirates who just love to make chaos and destruction for fun or thrill which are the more common variety but the last ones are the adventurous pirates who just want to sail and see the world for what it is and has along with helping others if they want or need assistance."

Apis nods as I sense her emotions calming down, a side affect of my powers is that I can sense and tell how a person is feeling by that persons emotions but it is mostly the dominant emotion that I see as I need to concentrate to see all of their emotions.

Another side affect is that I can project emotions and feelings to others so that they can calm down or not feel negative emotions, I did this when I was stroking her head and watching over her which made my hands and general aura glow a dull orange which possibly went unnoticed by others because of their attention on Apis and not myself.

I hand Apis some soup which she slowly takes and when she does she exclaims "Wow this is delicious, I've never tasted food so good"

I sense the pride from Sanji as he hears the compliment as Luffy says back smugly "Of course it is, I personally picked Sanji as our ships cook for being so good."

I shake my head as I think _"You mean begged and bugged him until he joined willingly so that you would stop pestering him about it"_, I look at Apis and say "Please eat some more, we've got plenty...well that is if Luffy doesn't eat it all first"

The rest of the crew laugh at this as they know it is true as Apis races to get more food from Sanji while Luffy grumbles like a child at the joke at his expense but cheers up again as I watch him continue eating and I join in too but make sure to be ready for the challenge ahead.

* * *

><p>That is it for the moment but I am sorry for such a short chapter but I think that it suits this chapter as an intro for Apis but it will get more interesting next chapter as a certain Sicko joins in along with a meeting with an elderly dragon.<p>

Until then PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT OR PM ME ALSO I AGREE WITH THE PROTEST AGAINST THE SITE FOR TAKING DOWN GOOD FICS THAT WE ALL HAVE WORKED HARD FOR AND HOPE THAT THE SITE MAKERS RECONSIDER THEIR ACTIONS.


	6. World of OP CH6: The Calm and the Dragon

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY AUTHORS PAGE also this chapter has been edited for mistakes that I have made from before.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorific's

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: The text of Letter's and books in fic._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of attacks.**_

* * *

><p><span>Going Merry – Ship<span>

It is a little while later on and it was getting dark as I look after Apis who wanted to make some dinner/supper for the rest of the crew but she shyly told me that she has never really cooked before which I do not mind as I help her a bit and guide her on what to do and what to make for the rest of us, I remember how she had botched it all up in the anime and I wanted to make sure that she makes no mistakes this time.

The rest of the crew are setting up for the possible journey for tomorrow as Apis is nearly done with her food preparation as she is preparing it and I am cooking it for her as she does not know how to work the stove and oven. The food is chicken and beef curry (both separate) with boiled white and fried rice.

I had suggested this particular meal as it is one of my favourites and one that I remember helping my mother make as she made really great food as did the rest of my family.

It is finished after a while and I call everyone to dinner which surprises everyone but mainly Sanji as he sees all of the food set out for us all and asks "Who made this?" I point to Apis and say back "She made most of it but I helped with the cooking" Sanji looks surprised as he asks me "You can cook?" I nod and explain how my family had made many recipes and meals for each other when we visited one another.

Sanji asks me if he can see some of the recipes and I tell him "You can see mine but not my families as you would have to ask them or my mother but she and they all are in the Grand line somewhere" they all look surprised as Nami asks "They are?" I nod and explain how each member of my family has a job or occupation in many parts of the world.

I tell them all of this as I myself can remember how Isis had explained during my time in this world that because I am in this reality people from my reality who were family members of mine have been duplicated and sent or made to live in the realities that I occupy at the moment much like a copy and alternate person who is my family member in this world, also any past memories that my body or I have experienced before I officially arrived in this world I can access with my own decision to do so, but the memories are very vague and only some parts are completely clear or I know of at the moment.

Meaning that I can remember a different version of my life were I was born into this world and grew up in it without any suspicion creeping up about me as I will have records and papers proving my existence and Isis had said that an alternate version of myself, who had changed their mind about going to this world and decided to go to another then the same or a similar thing will happen to them.

I hand Sanji a small book from my pocket as he takes it and flips through it muttering about the different recipes that I had made and modified from my other 'families' own recipes, after he is done looking through it he says to me "There are quite a few interesting recipes in here that could be good and would be very nutritious for the crew, especially Nami-Swan,"

He goes all starry eyed as I quickly snatch the book from him and sit down as everyone begins eating.

After Sanji has done with his weird reaction he joins in eating too which everyone marvels at the food as they all exclaim "This is delicious" Apis and I try it while she blushes from the praise making me think on how cute she is about receiving such praise, the food to my delight is as good as I thought it would be as I say to Apis "Good job Apis" she blushes more as she mutters back embarrassed "Thank you Oniisan Jack" I smile wide at this as the rest of the crew look surprised but happy as I pat her head saying "Your welcome imouto".

We finish our supper as Usopp asks Apis "So what were you doing on that small boat and how did you get there in the first place?"

Apis goes quiet for a moment as she then sighs and speaks "I was trying to get away from the Marines as I had escaped from their capture during the storm but the weather was too much for me to handle and I was knocked out afterwards while on the row boat."

Zoro asks looking suspicious "You were probably in their capture for a reason then?" Luffy then stupidly asks "Were you a criminal?"

I feel a spike of anger appear as I knock on Luffy's head saying to him "Don't ask stupid questions like that you baka" he rubs his head moaning in pain as a bump swells on his head thanks to my ability to be able harm him.

I look at Apis and ask "Go on Apis continue" she nods and explains to us about how she was from Gunkan/Battleship Island and was captured some time ago by them which I already know about because of my knowledge of the future events of all of One Piece, Nami looks at her map and points out where the island is and comments "Were not far from it, it's near the Grand Line and it is no problem to any of us if we take you back to your home."

Apis looks surprised as she says shocked "You mean you'll help me get home even though I may cause you problems" I chuckle and ruffle Apis' hair as I say to her "We mean to help you and would not lie about it, right Luffy."

I look at Luffy as he replies with a joyful shout "Yeah, let's go to Gunkan/Battleship Island" Apis cheers with Luffy and thanks all of us for helping her which I know is only just the beginning of a crazy but amazing adventure awaiting all of us.

* * *

><p><span>Later on - Ship's deck<span>

We are about halfway to Apis' home island and we seem to have collected a flock of seagulls who have landed and perched around the ship which I know why they are there but I keep quiet about it to the others as I do not want to spoil the surprise with Apis and her 'gift'.

I hear Usopp shout out to us about a fleet of marine ships from behind us which I see in the distance when I look too, the rest of the crew plus Apis look out at the fleet as they all comment on the amount of ships there when I watch as Apis gasps and says in fear "Those are Division 8 ships of the Marines, they're the ones that I tried to get away from."

As soon as she says this the ships begin firing on us with their Cannonballs which are about to hit us when I decide to take action as I jump in the air using **Aura Jump **and then use **Aura Port** to teleport in front of the ship, in the direction of the cannonballs and call out **"Aura Wave: ****_Rebounding Ricochet_****"** I charge up my Aura and release it towards the cannonballs causing them to be sent back like a pinball off of a flipper in a pinball machine game.

I and the crew watch as the cannonballs are sent back at the ship at twice the velocity and causing half of the ships to be heavily damaged as I port back to the ship saying to the shocked crew and Apis "We had best get out of here as I've bought us some time to escape as the Marines will be scrambling to repair their ships and such which leaves enough of a chance for us to slip away easier."

This snaps the crew and Apis out of their shock as they set up to leave as I hear Apis mutter "A big wind is coming" I know what she means as Nami hears it too as she directs the rest of us to prepare for the squall (A.N: A sharp increase in wind speed) that will help us get away from the Marines.

We wait as the wind suddenly comes and blows on the sails boosting our speed as I use the steering rudder to help direct our course but then the ship stops after a while as I go outside and see that the wind has died down and we have stopped completely.

I watch and listen as Usopp and Luffy celebrate their escape as I stand next to Zoro who also notices what I see as I whisper to him "You've noticed it too Zoro, about the wind?" he nods to me as I say out to Nami who is looking at Apis in confusion and suspicion which I can understand why "Nami have you noticed anything odd about how we are not moving and the wind not blowing at all?"

Nami hears this and looks at the ship and the weather in confusion until her face clears and a horrified look crosses it as she screams in horror at where we are which captures the rest of the crew and Apis' attention as they all ask what is wrong as Nami answers back still shocked and scared "WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT."

The rest of the crew minus Apis and I look confused as Nami calms down slightly but is still freaked out as she orders us all to get the long oars from the storage room and to take the sails down which I do so while the rest of the crew ask Nami about what the Calm belt as I listen in on it too when she answers back.

"This is bad, we've went too far off course and entered where no ship, which depends on wind power, should go into," Luffy asks dumbly "So we're in the Grand Line then" Usopp is celebrating at us entering the Grand Line until Nami shouts out "NO, THEN EVERYONE COULD GET IN AND IT WOULD NOT BE SO DIFFICULT YOU BAKA."

Nami places out a map of the strip that is the Grand Line which she points out the Calm belt surrounding the Grand Line and explains it to everyone else as I add in "Yeah the only way to get around it would be to ride on a pedal powered boat or any non wind powered ship." Nami nods at this agreeing with me, she also shakily explains about the other danger of the Calm belt.

We are interrupted by the ship rocking about and things rising from the previously calm sea which soon appear to be HUGE Sea Kings as Nami weakly exclaims "The Calm belt is also the Sea King's Breeding Ground and that is only for the massive and strong ones, that's the other main reason of why it is so dangerous to cross the Calm belt."

The Sea Kings surround us as Usopp screams in fear which grabs the attention of a large Sea King like frog with square teeth as it jumps at us from below as Apis loses her footing where she screams in terror as the Seafrog-King opens its mouth appearing to eat her as I take action as Luffy catches Apis with his stretching arm and I leap to the things face using **Aura Jump** and shout **"Strong Aura Punch: ****_Mach Strike_****"** my enhanced strength, agility and powerful punch connects with the frogs face with blinding speed as it sends the creature flying back unconscious with its teeth knocked out.

I land back on the ship as I port back and see the rest of the crew looking at me gobsmacked as Nami looks at me weakly saying "How the hell did you do that?"

I smirk and say in my still massive form due to my **Strong Aura **still in effect "You may have noticed my size increase" she nods as I explain how I can make myself about half as strong as a full grown giant with my powers and everyone looks at me in amazement and fear as I release my aura keeping my current form in effect.

I shrink down back to my regular height which seems to have calmed down everyone bar Luffy who was concentrated on his current task as he has Apis coming back to the ship with a giant nose hair which flies away as Zoro catches her as I shout out to the others "GRAB ONTO SOMETHING CAUSE THIS SEA KING'S GONNA SNEEZE."

Everyone scrambles to get to safety along with me as I get some rope and hand it to the others saying "Tie all of yourselves to the mast and hold on so we don't get sent flying from the ship when this thing blows," they all agree and tie their waists to the rope as I help Apis who holds onto me as I tie myself up too.

Just after we have finished tying ourselves the ship shoots off into the air as the Sea King sneezes with a loud bang and we each hold onto the rope as we glide through the air and past all of the Sea Kings as we soon land back into the sea with a large splash. Nami takes a look around and says "We appear to be back where we'd started but the Marines seem to have gone"

I nod as I untie myself and Apis which everyone else does too as Luffy shouts out "LET'S HEAD TO GUNKAN/BATTLESHIP ISLAND."

I smile as we make our way there as the wind picks up and takes us in the direction needed to get there as I go back to steering the ship.

We soon hit a thick white fog that covers our vision and course but soon after some time we all see a massive shape in the distance which seems to be in the shape of a battleship and I then know that we are here at the right island.

I call out "That looks like the right place, eh Apis" she nods as the fog suddenly clears and we see the large island appear with a bunch of villagers with pitchforks and gardening tools at the coast of a port all probably thinking that they will be raided by Pirates I speak to Apis as we make dock into the port.

"You'd best meet them first and explain how we rescued you so that we are not accused or attacked when the rest of us appear," Apis nods as she climbs off of the ship and goes to the Villagers.

* * *

><p><span>GunkanBattleship Island - Later on at Night

I watch as everyone seems to have nodded off during Apis' Grandfather Bokuden's tale and explanation about the Sennenryu and it's supposed origins and how the Marines could have been after Apis.

Nami sneaks off and I follow her quietly to see Luffy asleep next to the now empty Butaman/Pork Filled Bun pot that was supposed to be for all of us as Nami smacks Luffy awake and berates him for eating all of the food.

I tell her about the dragged trail and she along with I and Luffy follow the trail until we reach a gorge of some sort with a swinging rope tied to the other side.

I tell Nami and Luffy "Nami I will carry you across and Luffy you can get across yourself as I know that you can," they both nod as Luffy jumps across easily whereas I pick up a red faced Nami who holds onto me as I jump across with a very small **Aura Jump**.

We then make it to a large cave/cavern and enter where we soon hear Apis speaking to someone and we follow the voice.

Then we see a sight that excites Luffy shocks Nami but makes me smile as I come across the ancient Sennenryu who I know is called Ryu as Apis tries to stop Luffy from going crazy and harming the very old dragon.

Luffy looks in the old dragon's eye and seems to understand what he is saying which Apis asks about when he says back "Just somehow I can but you can understand him too right Apis" I listen as Apis nods to this as she shyly explains about her devil fruit which allows her to understand Animal's hearts and their wishes, it kinda reminds me of what I had read about Kenbunshoku Haki and how a part of it allows the user to sense the emotions and nature of others and N the character from the Pokemon franchise.

I shake this off as I walk up to Ryu and place my hand on the ancient dragons head and let my aura sense his, which makes my eyes and body glow with a swirling rainbow of colours. I say with my voice going mysterious, **_"He will return to his kind and will find peace in his rebirth as he wishes."_**

I shake my head and I am back to normal and explain to the confused three, "I can tell how much he needs to return to his kind. He has little time left as he is very weak."

Apis looks scared as she explains how she had found Ryu and how she was captured by the marines and had tried to find about the home of Ryu's kind of dragons called the Lost Island, Luffy agrees to help her and Nami shakes her head saying in a mutter "Of course, here we go again", I chuckle as I agree that it will be a wild ride finding Ryu's home but worth it.

* * *

><p><span>Out at Sea - Third Person's POV<span>

A man with purple-blue swirly high hair stands on a ship and looks out at the island as he says "I shall get you little girl and find the secret of Ryuukotsu."

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter and I hope you liked it as I had tried to make it as good as possible with my skills at the moment but this fic will have a new chapter soon but after I do more research and things into this saga but until then I will be working and waiting for the right time to give you a chapter along with dealing with mistakes that I have made.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL.


	7. World of OP CH7: Eric and the Unknown

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY AUTHORS PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TIME TO GET MY IDEAS AND RESEARCH DONE FOR THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTER.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorific's

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: The text of Letter's and books in fic._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of attacks.**_

* * *

><p><span>GunkanBattleship Island - Next Day

I stay behind as Nami goes to get the rest of the crew which was namely Usopp, Zoro and Sanji from Apis' Grandfather's house, but I made sure to be ready as I knew that this was going to be the day of the confrontation with Eric the Whirlwind and would make myself a target of the Marines when they afterwards report about me working with the Strawhat Pirates and being a member of their crew.

I watch as the rest of them arrive and marvel with shock at Ryu and how the fact that dragons existed for real, I hear Zoro mutter about how they might see more things like this in the grand line which I say out loud in reply to him.

"You're not wrong Zoro as I remember hearing tales and stories from my many relatives who had sailed and went through the grand line but I always saw and met them on my birthdays or parties about how there are even more dangerous and gigantic creatures throughout the Grand Line and in other parts of the world much like the Clam Belt had all of those Sea Kings."

The rest of the group look pensive except for Luffy and Usopp as they begin fooling around with Ryu who then tries to chomp on Usopp probably thinking that he is food which I can see why as the old dragon does act senile sometimes due to its age.

I am also glad that the crew are believing my lies as I had used the memories of all of the creatures and monsters of One Piece from the Manga and Anime that I grew up reading and watching along with seeing them to factor in what I had said before about the creatures of this world.

I listen as Nami explains about how the marines had arrived at the island and are after Ryu.

I nod at this as I know how most of the things that play out in this entire story arc will happen but I know that I will have to change a few things that bugged me in this arc but I shrug the thought off for now as Nami explains how they may be able to help Apis and Ryu with Usopp being exasperated at how they are agreeing to all of this with the fact that the marines may cause problems for them as I whisper in his ear standing next to him.

"You may just have to accept what is happening and move on as I know that you know how stubborn Luffy is when he has his sights or mind set on something so it's best to just try and do the best that you can to survive and get through whatever wacky adventure that Luffy will drag us all into."

Usopp nods at this in slight defeat as we all go outside to make the cart needed for Ryu as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji knock down the wood and lumber for the making the cart as I and Usopp work together to make the cart which is quickly built up between us while we instruct the rest of the crew carefully on what to do and how to do it as they help us with the building.

I had remembered how the cart was in the anime and with some ideas that I thought that may need to be used I had made a sort of steering wheel/reins and makeshift brakes made from the remaining lumber and some of my tools and spare parts from my own inventions, when they asked why I explained "We may end up getting separated while on land if we are going as fast as we may go on this cart when going down the any of the hills pathways to where we need to go then we may need to be able to stop and if there is a problem in the future any of us who can drive this can stop and help the others if we need to stop or change direction encase of marine interference."

The others seemed to agree on this as Luffy looks excited at the chance to maybe drive the cart but I shoot that idea down fast as I say to him "No Luffy you cannot drive as I know that you would probably crash us into a wall or a tree and therefore destroy the cart when you are distracted or too excited to notice so it will be either Nami, Usopp or I that will drive for now."

Luffy looks disappointed but cheers up as I say "But you do get to beat up and fight some other marines", the straw hat wearing pirate whoops in cheerfulness at getting to fight some marines.

Nami explains how they will escape and head to the bottom of the island where the part of it resembles Usopp's nose as Luffy jokingly points this out with a laugh but Usopp appears to ignore it and asks for Zoro to help him as I watch all of this happen while double checking that the cart is secure and nod at the work done on it as Nami makes Zoro go with Usopp to get to the ship.

I stop Usopp and Zoro before they leave and say to them "Make sure to check that the rooms are not looted as I wouldn't put it past the Marines to have searched the ship and take any money or treasure."

I say this while looking at Nami as she listens to me as her expression turns to murderous/furious at the idea of Marines looting her things as she shouts at them to do what I said with Usopp looking scared while Zoro looking very annoyed but both nodded and followed their orders as I can guess that Zoro wouldn't want to have his debt increased again if he complained and Usopp not wanting to get whacked by Nami.

* * *

><p><span>A Short Time Later<span>

I and the rest of us wait as Nami shouts out that she can see the Going Merry sailing towards their position while Apis appears to be listening to a seagull speak to her as Apis panics saying "There are Marines coming up the mountain", Nami comments how the Marines had arrived earlier than she expected as Apis tries to defend Ryu with her body from the rifles of the Marines shouting out "Leave Grandpa Ryu alone".

I watch as Ryu tries to shield Apis from the marines with his wing tip as Nami tries to talk sense into Apis about getting shot if she tries to stand in front of Ryu but she does not listen as she runs out of Nami's arms and around Ryu's wings and shouts out "NO" in panic and fear as the Marines open fire but as I am about to save Apis Luffy jumps in while pushing Apis back into Nami's arms and takes the bullets and absorbs their impact while his rubber body stretches outwards taking the bullets with them and sending them back at the marines shouting "NO GOOD", while the bullets just miss the Marines by an inch.

The marines are stunned at this as I watch them mutter to each other in fear at what has just happened as Eric speaks out curious "So you ate a Devil Fruit and have its ability?", Luffy nods as he says that he is a Rubberman which Eric shouts out beside the annoyed higher ranking officer Marine who I vaguely remember was Lieutenant Commander Hardy to use swords to attack Luffy saying that they will cut through rubber.

Nami gets Sanji to deal with them along with Luffy as I watch Eric as I know that he will try and join the fight soon which he does so as he uses his powers as a demonstration to cut a staggering but standing marine injuring him even further as the marine collapses from the supposed pain and injury.

He speaks saying "I am Eric the Whirlwind, a mercenary employed by Nelson Royal and have no real interest dealing with any riffraff like you two as I only have interest in the Sennenryu that you seem to have."

He speaks about how he will use the powers of his Devil Fruit, the Kama-Kama/Sickle-Sickle Fruit which Luffy and Sanji joke about calling Eric an Okama which the man seems to get really mad about as he threatens them about angering him as he begins attacking as he shouts **"**Kama Kama: _Tsumujikaze/_**Sickle Sickle: **_**Whirlwind**_**"** I react as the blades of wind come at the two of them as I quickly un-strapped my shield and shouted back using **"Aura Shield: **_**Front Barricade**_**"** my shield glows yellow for second and aura energy spreads out forming a flat but somewhat see through shield of energy with my shield in the center of it as the attack slams into it making a slight mark of an X over the energy shield.

I drop the power from the shield as the energy fades away leaving my shield in its normal or regular state as Luffy looks amazed at what I just did while I check that if my shield is damaged or not and it isn't to my delight as my powers must have made the shield more resilient against attacks so that it would not be damaged or dented from strong devil fruit attacks.

I now see that Eric is a little stunned at how I had dealt with his attack as I play it cool and look at him with disdain as I said "Is that all you got Gay-boy", He seems to snap out of shock and is now really looking mad at my insult and attitude while Luffy laughs and so does the other two pirates while I see Apis looking confused but just shrugs and sits with Ryu holding on to him for comfort from what I can see and tell.

I listen to Eric as he seems to be trying to keep calm and cool as he asks "My attack is supposed to be as strong as a Meito/Named Blade but you were able to defend against it, how where you able to do so as I can only guess that you are also a Devil Fruit user."

I look at him and shrug simply saying "I'm just an Aura-man with strong powers over my Devil Fruit."

I hear as Nami shouts out that Usopp and Zoro have the ship in place as we all mostly ignore Eric who looks to be trying another attack but I don't let him as I charge up another attack in response **"Aura Sphere: _Marble Mayhem_" **my attack shoots out small balls of yellow aura energy that fly from my hands and hit where Eric is before he can unleash his own attack causing a number of powerful explosions that when the smoke clears shows that Eric appears to be slightly dazed and singed from the mini demolition I caused as he now is blown backwards and away from where the carts path directon was, but this gives us all the time we need to all get on the cart and get going.

With a kick on the wall from Sanji the cart shoots forward as I take the steering with us all going down the path with great speed and acceleration while Nami and I direct Luffy on what boulder or obstruction that is in our way to smash with his **Gum Gum: _Pistol_** or **Gum Gum: _Gatling Gun_ **or Sanji to take out any flying debris with his kicks.

I call up to Luffy as we are nearing a tree and said to him over the noise of the rumbling of rocks and the cart "Luffy get down otherwise your head will be caught by a tree from where you are and I don't think you want that to happen", Luffy nods as he quickly makes his way down and next to Apis grinning in fun at the ride on the cart which Apis can't seem to ignore the cheerful feeling coming from Luffy and begins shouting in joy and thrill of the ride as I quickly watch them and make sure that they are secure and okay.**  
><strong>

I turn back to look at the path and see that we are nearly there and reaching the cliff that looks like Usopp's nose, we all are soon flying in the air on the cart as we are about to crash into one of the Marine ships mast and sail but knowing that I am in the front does not make me happy as I may harm myself if the cart crashes into the masts top, I quickly place my hand on my Midnight Katana and shout my attack as do it **"Ittoryu Iai:_ Subayaku Surasshu_/One Sword Style Draw and Re-sheath Technique: _Quick Slash_"**, my attack sliced the masts top in half leaving enough room for the cart to sail over but I see that the cut-off top of the mast has now fallen down and damaged the boats other sails and parts of the ship.

We crash and ride the water over the Going Merry and then slow down to a stop a little ways away from the small pirate ship but I take out some long wooden pieces left over from the work building the cart/raft that I had hidden in between the gaps of the logs for the cart and now acts as makeshift paddles and hand them to Nami and Sanji saying "I had a feeling we would need to paddle this raft over to the ship if we landed on/in the water."

They both nod and begin paddling as I see Luffy is still laughing along with Apis as we reach the ship and climb on while we set up ropes and secure lines for Ryu's transport and strap it to the stern of the ship as the cart/raft floats with Ryu asleep on it, we all then make sure to leave quickly while to my eyes the Marines seem to be scrambling to repair the ship and trying to catch up to us.

We make our escape quickly with a lucky wind coming our way helping our get away even more as the Marines are soon far away from where we are and after making sure that we are not going to be surprised by them we take a break and sigh in relief over getting away pretty much unscathed.

* * *

><p><span>Later on<span>

I look over and around my room on the ship to make sure that my stuff had not been looted or stolen and see that it has not as I can guess that the Marines could not get in as I had made and fixed up a tough lock for my door but did not know if they would try and break the door down trying to get in.

I walk out to the deck and lock the door and watch as Apis and Sanji walk towards the stern of the ship to see Ryu and give him the hot food that they probably both had made together as I snicker as Apis stomps on Usopp's foot for the rude comment of how Apis would need help cooking which makes me annoyed but I push the feeling away as I think that the foot stomp is enough punishment for today.

I shake my head in exasperation as Luffy does his stupid mistake of taking the hot pot of cooked rice and food from Apis without protection from the heat of the pot but I simply shrug as I reach the stern and help Apis get down to Ryu safely and help clean the mess up with a gentle pulse of Yellow and Green Aura that sweeps away the mess while slightly calming down the pain in the head of Ryu from any distress.

I watch with a chuckle as Luffy carefully picks up the pot and what is left of the food inside of it using his sandals as oven mitts, Apis speaks to Luffy as said Straw Hat kid looks curious as Apis said "Ryu is saying that...Lost island's Dragon Nest is east of Gunkan/Warship Island."

Luffy cheers and grins saying to an excited Apis "So that's where Lost Island is?", Apis replies back "Grandpa Ryu just remembered."

I smile as Luffy shouts out the the rest of the crew about how and where Lost Island could be as everyone prepares to set off with Nami running to probably get her maps and navigation tools by my reckoning.

I watch all of this as Apis and I get back onto the ship with me helping to set sail as I just hear Luffy answer back to Sanji who tells Luffy to "Eat what is left of the food and not waste any of it," with Luffy replying "Yeah I will."

After some time sailing in the direction needed I watch with Luffy as we come up to a place that seems slightly distorted as I feel that I need some advice as I call on Isis with my eyes going Indigo coloured _"Isis, hello are you_ there?_"_, I wait for a moment as I soon get a reply _"Hello David or is it Jack now?"_

I roll my eyes as I can hear her amusement through the mind link but speak to her again _"Just David is fine for now but I wanted your opinion on what I and Luffy are seeing as I can guess that this is some sort of portal or gateway of some kind,"_ I can hear that Isis is thinking for a moment as she makes a thinking sound of 'Hmm' as she replies to my question.

_"I think that your guess may be correct as this world has some fluctuations in portals that lead to different but similar realities, but I would not worry as I know of some of these portals that lead to places you may know of like the World that Toriko resides in for the moment."_

I am surprised at this until I suddenly remember reading in one of the fact books of One Piece of a few islands that are supposed to be the crossing gate realities between both of those worlds and some others that have been linked to the One Piece World.

I nod as I say to Isis _"Thank's for the help and also thank you for all of the help you gave me in the past, as I would not be as strong or as skilled as I was without your help with sword training and fighting along with teaching the subjects needed for me to be able to make all of my inventions."_

I can just picture Isis' smiling in my head as she says back _"Your Welcome David and I enjoyed teaching you and helping you when you needed it." _

I smile as Isis leaves from the mind link and I return my focus on the portal which it appears we have just went through and arrived with fog and strange weather, along with the massive storm that seems to plague this reality.

I rush to help Zoro and Sanji as we unfasten the ropes and make sure that the sails do not rip or break up along with the mast but I then see that Apis is about to fall and crash into the side of the deck due to the rocking of the ship.

I quickly **Aura Port** to where Apis will crash to and catch her asking "You okay Apis?" she nods and then jumps out of my arms and runs to where the stern and raft for Ryu is as Apis tries to shout comforting words to Ryu about the storm but then I save Apis from getting hit by a snapped off rope that is keeping the raft attached to the ship but again Apis tries to stop the ropes from losing the line to the raft but in turn gets robe burn from the ropes going right through her grip and harming her.

I and Zoro who helps Apis with her rope, try to keep them from getting loose as Apis argues with Ryu who seems to act like be giving up but I quickly use an **Aura Rope** just as Luffy uses a **Gum Gum: _Lasso_** to each hold onto one of the back wheels with me wincing as I feel the sea water rub against my **Aura Rope **weakening it slightly as it fluctuates in appearance.

I grit my teeth as I put more power into my **Aura Rope**, I hear as Usopp yelling about light ahead of us as I remember what it is while Nami begins shouting out orders to follow the direction to the light as they do so while Zoro helps out after tying one of the snapped ropes to the sterns banister and help the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p><span>Unknown Island - A Few Moments Later<span>

We dock at the island that Nami had said was protected by the storm but is slap bang in the middle of the eye of said storm, I look around as the rest of the crew does so too while Sanji comments "I wonder how long it's been since anyone lived on this island?"

He continues speaking "Because it looks like a jungle now with all of the trees and over grown plants around here."

I look at Apis as she tries to get Ryu to listen to her but he appears to be sleeping as I walk up near to her and say aloud "It be best that we look around and search for clues as to where the Dragon's Nest is", Nami nods and is about to give out orders but Luffy speaks out first "Hey look at the summit there, I bet that if we climb to the top then we can see the whole island and find the nest quicker."

Apis nods and Nami looks to be put out at getting over turned by Luffy but I shrug and mutter to her "He is the captain no matter how much of a baka he is", we all make our way up to the summit of the hill while pushing and pulling the cart with Ryu on it up with us as we come upon a ruined, crumbling and very old town.

We move through it as I watch and listen to Apis as she picks up what looks to be an old fashioned spinning top toy with a Sennenryu design on it as Apis says "I wonder if the Sennenryu and human children of this island used to play together?"

I hear and see a a small flock of birds that look to be Peregrine Falcons or Sparrow Hawks but have different coloured feathers and plumage than normal as they have Persian Green top body feathers and black feathers along the back of the wings and edge of their tails along the wings edge with their under body and plumage is all white and the head of the birds had a pink or red broken strip like plumage behind their eyes branching outwards from the eyelids of the birds.

I can guess that is how males or females are identified with the pink being female and red being male, Apis speaks to Nami with the bird perched one her shoulder as I hear also of what the girl is saying "This bird here told me that there is a temple at the top of the hill/mountain with a dragon mark on it, lets go."

Apis runs ahead to reach the top as I can guess that she wants to reach the temple first and find out if their is a clue to the Dragon's nest at all.

We reach the top and with a final shove forward the cart is on flat ground of the top steps of the temple which looks to be a bit of a mess, I watch as the bird flies away with Apis shouting out gratitude for the help which the bird screeches back a reply of what was probably a 'your welcome', I smile as the view from where we are is great to look at but I turn around as Apis seems to be puzzled at the picture designed on the large door for the temple as does the rest of the group.

I see that Apis' dragon tooth/claw pendant appears to be the key to the door with the slot like opening where it may fit as she walks up to it while the others mutter in apprehension but Apis turns around disappointed as she says sadly "I can't reach the keyhole", I see Luffy walk up and take the pendant from Apis and is about to use it to open the door himself when I have a sudden memory jolt as I panic saying to Luffy in warning "Wait Luffy don't do it" but it is too late as the ground beneath us begins to fall apart and crumble with the stone slabs collapsing down the deep hole as we go along with it into the darkness of the hole with us all shouting in panic and fear.

* * *

><p>That is it for the moment for this chapter and I will begin doing the next chapter of the HP Multi Crossover fic soon and once that is done I will work on the next chapter for this fic.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT ON MY WORK WITH THIS FIC AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK InsaneScriptist for his/hers help with this fic and the corrections to it.


	8. World of OP CH8: Secrets and New Journey

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY AUTHORS PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TIME TO GET MY IDEAS AND RESEARCH DONE FOR THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTER.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorific's

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: The text of Letter's and books in fic._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques.**_

* * *

><p><span>Unknown Island – A short while later<span>

I shake away the dizziness from my head as I reawaken from my fall that I had taken with Luffy and the group, now noticing how far and long that we fell which seems to be a quite few miles down, I stand up slowly as my back and muscles protest at the movement making me cringe slightly as I try to un-stiffen my back from the rough landing that I had recently just had, with a small shimmer of green aura the pain and tension lessens and I can now move much more smoothly.

I look around and see that everyone is looking upwards at something which I have a vague idea at what it is, I look upwards also and notice how the top of the ceiling is designed to look like some historical mural of some sort that appears to be trying to explain or detail the history of this island and possibly the Sennenryu Dragon's legacy.

I whisper into Nami's ear as she is about to try to explain about the island and the facts at the moment "I'm going to take a look around and try to find some more clues for Apis as I can see some doors and tunnels around this room but you can explain to me later about your theories, shout out to me if trouble arrives."

Nami nods as I head off down one of the open doorways in the room as I faintly hear Nami try to explain to the crew her theory about the island and Apis' people, I walk down the ancient stone corridor that seems to be designed with other murals and inscriptions in a language that looks familiar but I cannot place it, as the writings and symbols have Mayan designs yet the traits of Aztec culture along with it.

I chalk it off to the original creator and author of One Piece as I know that he may have based some details off of different cultures from the real world/my world like many creators and authors that I remember and know of, I notice that it is getting darker as I walk further in so I use a little useful trick to help me see in the dark **"Aura-Sight:**_** Twilight Vision**_**"** I feel the aura surround my eyes as my eyes change from Brown to swirls of red and yellow for each of eyes which I know is happening as I once looked into a mirror when I used this trick during my training which reminded me of complete Heterochromia.

My vision turns into tints of yellow and red as different parts of my surroundings glow different shades of red or yellow, much like Night Vision or Heat Goggles do when used but instead are a number of different of colours but this depends on what I am looking at in the dark.

I follow the path until I reach a large clearing up ahead and walk out into it and find myself in a big room but smaller than the main room that I was in before but my eyes catch a shocking sight as I feel my **Aura-Sight** grow in power due to my surprised emotions fueling the powers I have of what I see.

It is in fact a Poneglyph and a rather big one as my sight makes out the language markings/carvings on the supposedly indestructible stone structure glow pale reds and yellows, I cannot read them but I know who can and know that I will be seeing her very soon.

I smirk in anticipation of meeting her in the near future, with a nod I use my **Aura Gate **to call the needed materials and get to work on copying the carved language of a lost time and civilization.

* * *

><p><span>Unknown Island - An hour later<span>

I wipe my forehead as sweat runs down it from my tiring task of copying down the Poneglyph's carvings; it was difficult due to the size and glyph's of the structure but I had done it and was pretty proud of myself.

I am shaken out of my thoughts as I hear a commotion coming from the main room where I know that the crew last were located but may have left earlier as I can guess what is happening from the grunts and sounds of blades clashing against each other.

I pack my things and set off back to where the crew were last located at a fast pace as I skid to a stop when I am back in the main room and can see Zoro's fight with Eric who to my amusement is still looking a little roughed up from his last encounter with me as I deactivate my **Aura Sight**.

I watch as Zoro ducks an attack from Eric as the man shouts it out **"Kama Kama: _Kamaitachi/Sickle Sickle: Cutting Wind_"** The attack strikes and slices through a fallen stone ceiling mural piece as Zoro looks on in disbelief at the attack, Eric makes his get away as I see Zoro taunt him and calling him a coward which the man reacts with indifference as he jumps out of the giant hole in the wall which I remember that Luffy had caused with his head-bash.

Zoro shouts out in annoyance and makes to follow as I try and warn him but I'm too late as he noticed his mistake and plummets downwards with a yell, I huff in slight exasperation and make to follow but then I think on how the others may need help so I **Aura Port** to the Going Merry's location where I arrive just near it as I see the cart arrive with a screech and a crash as the others fly off it and into the shore in front while they all mutter in annoyance and anger at Luffy's foolhardy ideas and schemes as I shake my head at all of this and check over the cart noticing that one of the wheels has been ripped off by force but I will have to repair it later as Apis shouts out in panic "The birds say that Zoro is in trouble, Luffy what do we do?"

I watch as Luffy gets an idea as we all set up and get on the ship while I tie up and secure the cart/raft to the ship again which when I remember what happens at this part makes me pity Zoro a little bit (but the other parts of my mind snicker as I remember the look on the green haired swordsman's face when it happened), we all are out to the water as Luffy yells out loudly "ZOROOOOOO!"

Luffy swings out his arm as it stretches to where I know Zoro is at as the man is forcibly pulled back to the ship but I jump and use a small **Aura Wave** to slow down and cushion Zoro's landing before the man smacks into the mast hard, I hear as the man grunts to me "Thanks" I nod as we set off leaving Eric behind on the island.

* * *

><p><span>East Blue Sea - A few moments later<span>

We sail out of the portal as I see the Marine's begin to give chase as we out sail them due to our ships smaller size, weight but larger speed, I look out into the distance as I see a large ship that seems to to have a Chinese styled lion or gargoyle at the front of it as what appears to be Admiral Nelson speaking from the large front ship and warning us of our impending doom which makes me roll my eyes as I know that I can simply teleport there and slit the fat bastards throat when the glutton least suspects it but restrain myself a little until I feel that I can do such things yet.

The rest of the crew try and plan on what to do as Nami orders Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and I to take care of the ships as the Marine's set up iron and steel chains linking the whole fleet/squadron of Marine ships together, therefore stopping our movement which will cause problems for them and us.

I rush to the steering pole as I move the ship about as I make the Going Merry dodge and swerve around the cannon-fire and explosions or the cannonballs as Nami shouts out directions to me on where to go, Luffy deflects stray Cannonballs that are too near the ship with his **Gum Gum:_ Balloon_** I steer the best that I can as we are hit by cannon fire from behind which I can guess is from Eric's Marine ships that had previously chased us.

I listen as Nami comments on the huge cannon that Nelson's ship has brought out but I am not worried as I can just see Usopp firing one of our smaller cannons and it goes right inside the massive cannon just as it is about to be fired which of course caused it to explode by the loud bang and explosion of the large cannon being destroyed (as I mentally laugh at the irony of a small and tiny thing destroying a monstrously huge thing, much like David and Goliath in a way).

Nami orders us to get to one of the ships and cut the chains so that they can escape while the Marines are scrambling after our last attack, we all nod as Luffy uses his Devil Fruit powers to make a rubber bridge out of his arm which I react to by simply teleporting using **Aura Port** to the desired ship as Zoro and Sanji quickly make their way to where I am now as I jump in front of of Zoro's path direction and catch Luffy before he crashes by digging my feet and using my strength to stop the thrust of Luffy slinging towards the ship quickly.

Luffy thanks me as I let him down and we all get ready to battle as I say to Zoro "You take care of the marines and I will deal with the chains as I know that you can't cut steel yet but I can," Zoro has a surprised expression on his face as he probably did not know that I knew that about him but nods as he prepares to deal with the Marines along with Luffy and Sanji.

I walk up to the chains and inspect them as I prepare to cut them all down and grasp my swords Tsuka's (handles) and draw them both out as I stand at the first one at the front saying **"Nitoryu: _Haku Kuki Furiko Kiru_/Two Sword Style: _Sweeping Air Pendulum__ Cut_" **my swords both swing to the left in a downwards position as dual blades of wind combines and makes a large crescent shaped air blade that slices right through the chains, one by one until they are cut off and the path is now clear.

I could not stop the oncoming attack on the Going Merry that rocks and shakes the ship which I can guess is Eric as he is on a row boat that is heading towards Apis and Ryu on the Raft/Cart as the Mercenary takes them hostage but I join the others as Luffy tries to find a way to help as Zoro shoots this down as he explains how Eric will just use Apis and Ryu as a ransom and insurance as to the mercenaries safety from us and the Marines as he gloats to Nelson about his betrayal and backstabbery and I growl in anger as Apis is harmed by Eric as I prepare to beat the man to a pulp within an inch of his life.

But I'm stopped by Ryu who stands and makes a defence for himself as he bats away Eric like the pathetic fly that he is, Ryu makes a mighty near deafening roar that makes me cover my ears as I grimace at the power of the roar, Apis wakes up after the roar is over as she is overjoyed that Ryu is okay but we are soon all shocked as the ancient dragon does something amazing.

He begins to flap his large wings and take flight as he heads in the direction of Nelson's ship but I see as the dragon is being pelted by cannon balls and cannot shield him as he is too far away for me to help and I do not want to risk falling into the sea by accident and the fact that I cannot teleport onto such a fast moving target.

The old dragon appears to be battling against the odds but a final barrage of cannon fire seems to take the last reserves of energy from Ryu as he crashes into the water and floats on it tired and exhausted as Luffy shouts in anger as he launches himself in the air by stretching as far as he can and firing himself upwards using the current Marine ships mast that we are all on at the moment.

I watch as Luffy lands on Ryu's back and tries to speak to him as Apis screams in anguish and pain calling out Ryu's name, Nelson's ship soon fires a harpoon of which is amazingly caught by Luffy as he angrily sends it flying back in the direction of the ship crashing into it with a lot of force.

Suddenly the whole area begins shaking like an earthquake is running through it as a land mass starts to appear, Ryu seems to be making a last stand as he raises his head and roars a mighty call, I know what this means as soon a massive flock of Sennenryu begin appearing in the sky and some begin attacking the Marine ships.

Ryu collapses from his roar as it ends which I clench my fists as Nelson mocks Luffy which he retaliates by attacking the Admiral's ship and amazingly cutting it in half with a combination of **Gum Gum: _Rocket_ **and** Gum Gum: _Axe_ **which makes the ship begin sinking and the impact of the attack causes the sea to ripple slightly in effect.**  
><strong>

I along with Sanji and Zoro make our way off the Marine ship as the remaining Marine soldiers scramble to get away from the battle. The remaining ships that are linked by the chains all fall together like dominoes as they pull towards each other and crash into one another.

We use one of the left over Marine row-boats to get to the Going Merry and climb aboard as I hold on tight as Luffy soon crash lands on the deck of the ship and makes the rest of the crew minus Apis fall over which they mutter in annoyance and death threats that are sent at Luffy but the young man ignores them as he comforts a sad and miserable Apis who believes that she had failed Ryu.

Suddenly a huge and powerful earthquake hits us that is followed by what appears and sounds like a sonic boom, the ocean is soon receding and loosing volume of water as Nami shouts out her new theory about how the fact that the dragons are named Sennenryu for a reason that is how their nesting grounds only resurfaces every 1000 years and how it has not been known because no human could have been able to survive that long.

I am stunned and amazed at the sight of the Lost Island of the Sennenryu's nesting grounds, I see that Apis has left the ship and is running towards where the body of Ryu is floating in a small pool of sea water which stops Apis from going any further as she screams and calls out for Ryu to get up and live but he doesn't and remains lifeless as I bow my head in prayer for Ryu's death but then I am stopped from doing so by Nami who shakes her head as she explains what she thinks along with Luffy telling about what Ryu told him, about how Ryu would be reborn which Apis sees nearby as a Sennenryu egg beings to hatch and out comes a baby dragon.

I watch as Apis looks at the baby dragon and smiles with tears as she knows now what has happened and is finally happy and at peace, I sense using my Aura that the baby dragon is Ryu reborn into a new dragon and ready to live out a new life again much like how I predicted earlier when I first met him.

We all begin making our way back as Apis walks with us as I hug her side in comfort as she is showing still sadness for her now dead old friend, we are all snapped from our thoughts by a pained and strangled scream of Nelson as a slashing sound of flesh fills the air as we all turn to see Eric alive but tired as the man probably landed somewhere on the Island and made his way to here.

Luffy comments how Eric is still living as the man speaks about the island and how he will take what he wants from the dragons and this island. Eric tries to bargain with Luffy as I listen to Luffy act his usually stubborn self and defies Eric's deal to share the treasure as the rest of us mock Eric for his stupidity and ignorance (With me feeling much pleasure and satisfaction from doing so).

Apis tries to defend the island but is saved from an attack from Eric by Usopp, Luffy defends them both as Eric sends another attack but Luffy blocks it with his body but it does not much damage as Luffy tells them all including me that Eric is his opponent as Luffy begins his charge, getting multiple cuts in the process but he perseveres and fights through Eric's attacks including the man's strongest attack which is slightly impressive, but not much as many attacks that I know of, Luffy manages through it and returns the favor by using a combination of **Gum Gum: _Bell_** and **Gum Gum: _Bazooka_**.

This sends Eric flying and away from our sight, Apis cheers in joy of their accomplished mission as we all greet the villagers or Warship Island who marvel at the sight of the Sennenryu as we speak and talk with Apis' grandfather who tries to get us to come to his house again but Nami stops that and Luffy with an excuse and a knock on Luffy's head.

* * *

><p><span>A Little While Later<span>

We make our preparations as we all say goodbye and farewells to Apis and the villagers as I hug Apis and give her good luck on protecting the Dragon's nest, we all make our way from the islands and begin sailing while I face palm at Luffy's actions as the others also do this for how silly and ignorant the young man is, soon we are on our way and sailing towards the route to the Grand Line.

We all talk about our experiences during this short journey and again wish Apis a good luck as we head on our way to the Grand Line where I am sure another adventure is right around the corner involving Luffy and a lot of headaches.

* * *

><p>Finally I am done with the Warship Island Arc, I thought that I would take even longer to get done as I had major writers block and could not really be bother writing for a while as I was very busy with College and regular troubles.<p>

Please Review and vote of my Poll as I want to hear an see you comments and receive your help.


	9. World of OP CH9: The Mountain & Whale

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TIME TO GET MY IDEAS AND RESEARCH DONE FOR THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTER ALONG WITH GETTING AND SECURING A JOB AMONG OTHER THINGS LIKE THAT.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorific's

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: The text of Letter's and books in fic._

_Italic: Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques.**_

* * *

><p><span>Going Merry – En route to the Grand Line<span>

I busy myself in my room with my inventions and experiments, as I listen to the crew on the deck running about and getting ready to enter the Grand Line, I wonder to myself how the rest of the adventures of Luffy and the others including me turn out as I know that some parts of the journey will or may not happen as some of the filler arcs or movies that were made for One Piece by the creator of it don't really have any use or need other than filling the gaps between the main important parts/sagas of the story and adventures of Luffy and the crew.

I can imagine a few films or fillers of One Piece happening as they do link more closely to the story's arcs and sagas, I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Sanji call to Nami and tell her of a large storm up ahead which tells me that we are heading in the right direction as I know mostly what happens next as we reach the mountain that we have to get over to arrive in the Grand Line.

I make sure that my experiments, items and tools are tied down and locked away for safety as I can guess that the storm will batter and shake the ship about quite a bit which will probably damage my more fragile equipment and inventions.

I close my door as I see Luffy sling himself up to the crow's nest of the ship and begin bugging Zoro and Sanji; I walk to the second floor of the decking where Nami appears puzzled as she looks at the storm and the map she holds in her hands.

I ask her "What is it Nami?" Nami seems to snap out of her intense concentration at my question as she considers her answer "I don't know if the map is saying this right as with how the storm is acting in the direction that we are headed and with what I know of the Grand Line..." she paused as she speaks to me "Could you gather the others to meet in the kitchen as I feel like I need to explain to everyone my theory's and conclusions of what is going on and what may happen if we attempt to go the way that were are headed."

I nod as I have an idea of what she means and is going to say to the others as I call to Luffy and an annoyed Zoro and Sanji who are looking at the Straw Hat wearing pirate with great irritation.

"Hey guys Nami's needs to speak to all of us so meet us in the Kitchen/Dining Room," the look at me and nod or shout out a "Okay" or "Yeah" as I make my way and sit down on one of the dining tables chairs while noticing Usopp looking at the Steering Post/Rudder with a confused expression.

I can guess what it is about but wait for the others to arrive and sit down which they all do after a few moments of waiting, Nami begins speaking "I wanted to say that we may have a problem here as the map seems to be saying that the entrance to the Grand Line is up a mountain."

Everyone bar me looks shocked as Nami seems to notice this as I say "I already knew about it as from the tales I was told by family members and friends that I knew who have travelled there to the Grand Line and beyond sometimes from letters or parties we sometimes celebrated every few years."

Nami looks a bit miffed as she asks "Why did you not tell us or me?" I shrugged and said "Honestly I thought that you already knew and the others would have probably thought that I was joking if I told them much earlier as you do sound more believable when explaining things."

She appears to blush slightly from my hidden complement but shakes her head slightly and continues her explanation "Anyway, I am guessing that with the four different canals that seem to lead/connect the Four Blues (North, South, West & East) with the mountain then the main currents of the Blues must head in the direction up the mountain causing the excess water and pressure to head/lead down into the Grand Line route from the top of the mountain which is the fifth canal of the mountains water currents."

"The mountain is named 'Reverse Mountain' and the guiding lighthouse from Loguetown was pointing in the direction of this mountain which is shown on this map here," she points at the mountain design on the map of which I hear and see Zoro comment "Do you think that the map may be wrong as we did swipe it from Buggy the Clown and you know how much of a crook and idiot that clown is and anyway can't we just go south and around the mountain?"

Nami shakes her head looking annoyed as she speaks with that annoyance "No there is a reason for that as you must remember the calm belt that we got stuck in a while ago?" we all nod as she continues her explanation "The Calm Belt or Belts are what separates the Grand Line from the rest of the oceans therefore making travelling to the Grand Line near impossible unless you head in the ordinary path to the Grand Line."

We all nod at this as I hear Usopp grunt and struggle with the Rudder as he speaks out "Hey guys something's up with the Rudder as it won't move," Nami tells Sanji to help him which the curly eye-browed man does so with a cheer of "Yes Nami dear" as they both struggle to move the rudder which Usopp mutter's out loud "Doesn't the current seem unusually strong?"

Nami looks at Usopp with surprise as she asks "What did you say?" he replies saying the same thing which Nami mumbles to herself "That's it, I think that we are on one of the mountains currents from the East Blue and that must be why you can't turn the rudder so well."

Nami seems to think for a bit as she speaks again saying "I'm also guessing that since the Mountain is a winter mountain then the currents that are on the surface and don't go up the mountain's canals will be forced downwards as they cool, therefore anything that rode those currents would be forced down as well which means if we don't mess up and stay in the mountain canal's currents then we won't risk the chance of crashing into the Red Lines rock face and mostly likely the ship destroyed with us all being drowned by the strong currents of the mountain."

Luffy dumbly says "So it's a Mystery Mountain" making all of us huff in exasperation at Luffy's stupidity and ignorance, Zoro comments on how crazy it all sounds as Sanji says on how most of the wannabe pirates who try to head to the grand line are already goners or half mad to try it.

"_I can agree on that"_ I think to myself as I know a lot of idiotic people who I've fought and met during my stay on the island and this world who proudly proclaimed that they would conquer the Grand Line and become the Pirate King before I beat them to a pulp as I know that Luffy will be King of the Pirates as he has the right qualities for the title and the drive to accomplish his dream.

I always felt annoyed or hated it when such stupid or self-righteous arseholes said that they would become King of the Pirates when I know that Luffy is destined to do so. I am snapped from my personal thoughts by loud thunder and lightning from outside as I take my jacket and close it up so that I do not get soaked as I can also hear heavy rain beat against the ship.

I head out and close the door behind me as I shield my eyes from the rain while I see Luffy and Sanji reeling in the sails and tying them up to the rigging, mast and the yardarm. I look in the near distance and see a massive shadowed form through the clouds and fog of the storm.

The fog clears as I see the gigantic form of The Red Line making me feel stunned and awed at it's size, I vaguely hear Usopp's cry of disbelief at the Red Lines size as does the rest of the crew, I and Zoro both notice the shocking phenomenon of a large canal driving its way up the mountain located at the centre of the Red Line with Stone rectangular arches dotted along the upward canals stream acting like a sort of gateways to the entrance to the Grand Line.

I can guess that they have a sort of historical and ancient meaning or origin but I shrug it off and concentrate on helping the rest of the crew guide the Merry to the canal route, I suddenly hear a frightening sound as I quickly spin around and watch in horror as the Rudder staff has snapped from it's winch.

I can see and guess from the rest of the crews expressions that they are as horrified as I am now but I again quickly turn back around to the front of the ships direction and see that the ship is going to crash into one of the stone archways closest to the Red Lines cliff face.

I hear and see astonished as Luffy runs up and jumps from the ship in the pathway of the crash-point and shouts out **"Gum Gum:****_Balloon/Fusen_****"** his body suddenly expands into well...a balloon like shape which absorbs the crash and force of the ships trajectory which redirects the ships course of direction.

The ship is now heading in the canals path while Zoro helps Luffy to return to the ship safely by the green haired swordsman catching the Straw Hat wearing Rubberman's elongated stretched hand, Luffy crashes back onto the ship but headfirst so now he has his head stuck into the decking making me roll my eyes at the stupidity and somewhat hilarious antics of Luffy and the rest of the crew.

I watch as Usopp and Sanji celebrate together at making it somewhat safely up the mountain canal while Nami sighs in relief at us all surviving the experience of not crashing like most of us had thought would have happened a few moments ago, Nami looks above and around the ship commenting on the height and sights she can see including the ship nearing the top of the mountains canal rapids.

Luffy races to his usual seat on the ship after detaching his head from where it was previously stuck, he shouts out in amazement "Were rising above the clouds," as does Nami speak "We've reached the summit."

The ship then is launched into the air from the force of the summits rapid currents as the excess water with it seems to freeze momentarily from the cold temperature of the mountains altitude and then shatter into sparkling ice pieces, I suddenly feel the ship falling back down but now in the direction of the Grand Line canal waterway as we all fall back onto the ship with it and grab onto different parts of the ship for safety.

I see the excited and serious faces of the others as I can guess that they are reaffirming their dreams and ambitions as I think on mine _"To explore the World and become the best Inventor/Builder that I can be"_ I watch as Luffy yells out in excitement and wonder "This is it the Grand Line and out there is the One Piece and we are all going to find it, Lets Go!"

The ship races down the rapid waters of the Mountains Canal towards the Grand Line, as we all still celebrate our merriment while the ship rushes through clouds and fog it is soon cut short by a strange deep rumbling sound which leaves us all confused until I suddenly remember what it is as I try to yell out a warning but it appears that the sound of what is at the bottom of the mountain canal is muffling my own voice.

I can vaguely hear Nami comment on how there cannot be another mountain ahead as it is not on the maps that she has and that there should only the twin capes at the bottom, Luffy merely shouts that it does not matter but is shocked into silence as the fog and clouds clear up revealing a massive black wall shape.

The others panic at what they are seeing as they all speculate frightened at the sight they are seeing of which Usopp ends with a terrified shout "Its not a wall, I...IT'S A WHALE" this makes the others panic and try to save the ship and themselves as Usopp, Sanji and Zoro try to make the ship turn using what is left of the snapped steering rudder to make it to the left open side of the whales location while I run to the bow of the ship.

I call out as loud as I can "EVERYBODY HANG ON TO SOMETHING AND KEEP STEADY CAUSE I'M GONNA TRY SOMETHING!" I quickly prepare myself as the technique that I am now going to be using had not been done in some time, I steady my feet and keep them firm on the ship as I pull my hands back and gather my aura energy as I call my attack out until I am ready to release it but I think a lasting thought before I act _"Sorry about this big guy."_

**"AURA CANNON:****_ REPULSE BLAST_****"** I release my charged up energy and let it loose in an almighty explosion as I thrust my arms and hand out, the blast's tremendous power fires straight at the whales underbelly making a near blinding explosion of yellow light but I can just feel the ship slow down in its speed and velocity as we near the Whales somewhat flat underbelly.

The explosion and flash of my attack clears away as the ship slows to a crawl and lightly taps the Whales belly where I had hit is with my attack, I look back and see the astonished and befuddled looks of the others as they are all on the ground probably from the recoil of my attack but I can also see the childlike amazement of Luffy whose eyes I swear had turned into stars for a moment but I shake it off as Luffy yells in excitement & wonder "That Was SOO COOL."

We suddenly are deafened by a large and thunderous wail from the...well Whale as it bellyflops its body into the water causing the ship to nearly capsize but then the ship is being dragged in by the whales mouth as it begins opening causing it to swallow a large amount of sea water with the ship being pulled along for the ride by the rushing backward currents of the openmouthed whale as we all struggle together to get free but the currents of the waters are too strong as we are all dragged into the dark and huge mouth of the monstrous whale.

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter hope you enjoyed reading it, I would have added more content but I am busy with the coming Christmas holidays and my job at work so I really have little time to work on my chapters, I will try my best to update but I make not promises.<p>

Also for those who have noticed I did not add Eric's final entry and exit as I know for a fact that the man was shot into the air by Luffy in the OPPOSITE direction of the Ship and would have not enough time to have been able to have made it onto the ship when my OC and the Straw Hats set off from Apis' Island and would most likely have been killed or drowned where he landed which was most likely the ocean and since he is a Devil Fruit user then the outcome of Eric is obvious.


	10. World of OP CH10: A Whale of a Tale

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TIME TO GET MY IDEAS AND RESEARCH DONE FOR THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTER ALONG WITH DEALING AND PLANNING PARTY'S FOR FAMILY BIRTHDAYS AND MINE.

P.P.S: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE STUFF BELOW!

Another one, people! SOPA's back again and we need 100,000 signatures by March 19th, less than 7 days away.

.gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

Just take out the spaces.

I'm copying and pasting this from SilverReplay's story and alert, so yeah.

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

SOPA IS BACK

If the act is passed, all sites such as fanfiction, deviantart and tumblr will be taken down, and people who make fanart or fanfics for ANYTHING could get into serious trouble. The worst part is, America seem to think they can control the world... Not only will this ridiculous act affect them, it will affect us ALL. Noone will have any freedom.

And the worst part?

The petition needs 100,000 votes before 19th March. So far it has just over 14,000.

They're trying to pass it quietly this time. 2014 looks like it could be the year that we lose this war against SOPA. We can't let that happen! Sign the petition, and if you're too young, at least pass on this message everywhere you can! There's a hell of a lot more than 100,000 of us out there, but we all need to pitch in, or it's over! We only have a week to get more than 85,697 signatures! DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE. FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM.

Hope you can sign the petition.

**TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorific's

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: The text of Letter's and books in fic._

_"Italic": Thoughts of characters and people._

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

_**Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques.**_

_**Bold Italic Underlined: Musical Words**_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV<span>

I keep my panic to a bare minimum as we are being swallowed by the one of the few largest characters/creatures I have ever known and seen in the World of One Piece, Laboon.

I look at my crewmates and suddenly notice Luffy not among us, this makes me remember a scene in the Anime when Luffy falls of the ship and grabs one of Laboon's teeth to keep from drowning.

I call out to the others "Everyone, just keep calm and we can get out of this."

This thankfully snaps the others out of their terrified state, as they all calm down I notice a light ahead which leads me to believe we are heading for the stomach and about to meet a certain individual.

* * *

><p><span>Going Merry - Laboon's Stomach, Jack's POV <span>

I look around at the wide open space of the stomach and it is surprising the look of the painted walls of the inner stomach.

I vaguely listen to the others as they go through the motions of this scene of meeting Crocus and their revelations of where they are. I do feel worry about the stomach acids which are slowly burning and digesting the ship.

We all work together to get to the clearly and amusingly marked exit to Laboon when I hear a odd sound, I look up and smile in amusement at the silhouettes of three familiar figures.

One of whom I know personally, the other two I only know from the Manga and Anime; Its is Luffy who is slowly falling down into the stomach juices of Laboon with the other two figures joining him for a dip soon after.

I help them get on board the ship but keep an eye on the two others as Luffy explains what happened to him to his crew.

I notice the return of Crocus who yells out definitely "You Parasites are still here, I grow weary of this and for the last time!"

He calls out with further defiance to both of our new passengers "As long as I draw breath, YOU WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE HARMFUL FINGER ON LABOON!"

As Luffy asks the others about Crocus while I tense in preparation for what is supposedly about to happen.

As the two supposed whale hunters prepare their weapons and are about to fire; I dash with a quick **Aura Streak **towards their cannons, calling out my attack as I grab my swords.

**Nitoryu Iai:_ Subayaku Surasshu_/Two Sword Style Draw and Re-sheath Technique: _Quick Slash_" **I slash my swords upwards as I draw them out, cutting the end off their bazookas; making the cannonballs just roll out unexploded and swiftly return my swords to their Saya's (Scabbards).

I turn give a glare to the would be attackers but it is not needed as Luffy has jumped up and knocked them out by smacking their heads together.

The others give us both confused looks as we unintentionally give our answer at the same time "I just, wanted to hit'em" (Luffy) "I didn't want them harming the whale or old man" (Myself).

As the old man linked his floating home to our ship I helped Usopp in tying the two would be whale killers up, Crocus asks us "I thank you both for saving myself and Laboon but why did you do it?"

Luffy gives his answer with a grumpy yet stupid expression "I wasn't trying to save you or the whale, there was just something about those two that I didn't like."

I give my answer back saying with a gentle smile "I wouldn't let those two people harm a magnificent creature like this one and the one who is trying to protect it."

He gives a grateful nod in my direction for my sincere answer as Nami asks Corcus "Why are these two crooks so interested in this whale and what are you doing inside as well?"

Crocus gives his answer while sitting on a nearby deck chair that he brought with him from the main house island.

"These two are from a nearby town who want to use Laboon as a food source which would feed their island and village for 2-3 years easily, all that they are concerned with are feeding their greedy bellies and don't care about what they do to get it."

"Laboon?" Nami asks confused.

He answers back saying "That's the Whale's name, he a unique and magnificent creature"

"An Island Whale, One of the largest species that can only be found in the West Blue."

_"So far as you think you know"_ I think to myself as I remember the scene in the anime when the Straw Hats are making their way to the New World.

I return to the conversation just as Crocus finishes his explanation of Laboon "...He is completely devoted to a certain group of pirates and is awaiting their return, going on 50 long years now."

The others are shocked by this as I hide my expression by turning away, hiding my sad face at the fact of one of the last surviving members being trapped in that dreaded place; going slowly mad.

As Crocus tells of the tale about Laboon and his relationship of the pirates I clench my fist at the pain and sadness that is radiating from Laboon's Aura which is almost overwhelming as I try to keep my powers under control.

This is one of the drawbacks of my powers, if an individual is feeling or has deep emotional scars when I am in close proximity I can almost feel and experience their emotions and trauma.

It is hard as I am inside Laboon at the moment but I push through the strain and concentrate on helping the others sail to the exit.

As we reach it I suddenly have a flash of emotion so strong and painful that I give a quiet gasp as I can barely see my aura flash indigo and green for a moment as I get a lasting thought from Laboon _"Why haven't you come back yet Brook, I want to hear you play the music again and have fun with everyone."_

I struggle to break from the hold that Laboon's emotions are keeping me trapped in but I just barely manage.

I feel tears and overwhelming sympathy as well as pity fill me at how much Laboon must have suffered in his isolation much like Brook must be feeling at the moment.

I pull myself out of the deep emotions as I notice the others haven't seen my ordeal yet, I wipe my face and calm down with a quick breathing exercise to clear my head and emotions.

We are soon out of the Whale with the others appearing much happier at being out of harms way, I know what may happen and I wish to prevent it so I make sure to keep my eye on Luffy as Crocus explains his theory's and tales of Laboon along with the relationship they share.

As the others are entranced in their conversation with Crocus I stay ready and when Luffy creeps off towards the mast I am about to strike but I notice that the two prisoners have got away as I remember them jumping off the ship and making their get away.

_"I'll be seeing those two soon."_ I think as I return my attention to Luffy who is about to grab the Mast and rip it off the ship.

I quickly bind him with a call of **"**Aura Rope: Binding Lasso"**** of which quickly wraps and stops Luffy in his tracks as he falls over covered in yellow ropes that keep him immobile.

The others see me and all call out shocked "Jack, what are you doing to Luffy?!"

I quickly explain "This Baka was about to rip the Mast off and supposedly use it to harm Laboon."

The others turn to an annoyed yet sheepish Luffy as Nami asks "Is this true Luffy?"

He answers back with a very bad act of nonchalance "Yeah, I was gonna get his attention and have a fight with him."

The others look at Luffy with annoyed and bewildered expressions and are about to yell at him for his stupid actions and thoughts when the ship suddenly shakes and rocks as we hear Crocus yell out "Laboon, NO!"

We look at Crocus as we see his panicking expression which he explains in a rush "Laboon has came out of the drugs I gave to calm him down, he must have developed a better resistance to them as he is usually quite docile for a long time until he starts up again by smashing into the Red Line."

I think on what to do as I get a crazy yet brilliant idea, _"Would it work_ _though?" _I will have to try as I don't want Laboon to suffer any more.

I reach out to Laboon as my body and eyes flash indigo as I communicate with him in my mind _"Laboon STOP!" _

The response is immediate as the sea calms and the ship stops rocking as I get a return thought from Laboon _"Who are you and what are you doing?" _I answer back quickly _"I am Jack, one of the people aboard the ship nearby, I am talking to you with my mind and powers."_

_"Why are you doing this?"_ Laboon asks in return as I answer back _"I want to help you and to tell you that I know where to find Brook." _

I suddenly get a messed up jumble of emotions and questions from Laboon like _"How do you know about Brook and where are the others?"_ or _"Why haven't they come for me yet?" _I can feel the hope, pain, sadness and fear from Laboon as he asks me these questions.

I try my best to answer them and calm him down _"I have future knowledge of what is going to happen and this pirate crew I am with meets Brook but he is different than what you may remember due to an accident and unfortunate circumstance."_

_"What happened?"_ I feel the deep need and urgency of Laboon as with a heavy heart I try my best to answer _"All of the crew died of an illness that slowly killed them, one by one until Brook was the only survivor due to a power he gained during his travels through the oceans but he is only a living skeleton now after many years after his survival."_

I can feel the pain and sadness double from Laboon as he asks hesitant _"Why hasn't Brook come to find me?" _

I hesitate until the I remember the excruciating emotions I felt from him not too long ago as I answer back _"He is trapped in a dark and scary maze, very far from here and he cannot get out; not without the help of this crew who can help him." _

I get a reply from him _"Why can't I help him?" _I get another wave of depression from this question as I answer back with trepidation _"Because of where he is, you may die trying to get there." _

He asks _"Then how can you save_ _him?" _

I smile a little _"I know what is going to happen so I know how to save him and bring him back to you, though it may take a few years for him to get back to you as he would have to go around the world to get to you and it is best that you keep safe and alive so that you can meet again properly." _

I can still feel the sadness and loneliness from him until I get an idea on how to calm him down better.

_"Laboon?"_ I get his attention, _"Would you like to hear the music again and to feel the joy you once had?"_

I get a curious feeling from Laboon as he asks _"How can you do that?" _

I smile as I answer back _"By using my power, but I need you to remember all of the good and fun you once had while I do so." _

I get a cautious agreement from him as I partially break my mental connection until I feel his mind at the back of mines.

I then notice that the others are looking at me oddly as I ask "What's up?"

Nami answers back with confusion "You were glowing and standing completely still, what happened?"

I smirk and say "I was communicating with Laboon with my powers to see if I could calm him down and It looks like I did but I need to do something for Laboon."

They all look at me all asking "What?"

I smirk even more as I say "This," **"Aura Manipulation: _Emotional Violinist_" **I form the Aura around me until it turns into a Orange Violin with Green Strings and a Indigo Fiddle.

I get in position as I say a last thought to Laboon "_This is for you."_

**Music begins to play:**

_** Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<br>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<br>**_

_** Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>Umikaze kimakase namimakase<br>Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
>Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta<strong>_

_**Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
>DON to icchou utao, funade no uta<br>Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
>Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri<strong>_

_**_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>Warera kaizoku, umi watteku<br>Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
>Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro<strong>_**_

_**_**Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
>Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase<br>Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
>Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi<strong>_**_

_**_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<br>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<strong>_**_

_**_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume<br>Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
>Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo<strong>_**_

_**_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta<br>Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
>Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi<strong>_**_

_**_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,<br>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
>Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho.<strong>_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****Music****_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**___________ Ends.__________**_

I finish the song with a last few movements of my fiddle.

I notice the astonished looks on the others and Crocus who asks "How in the devil do you know that song?"

I grin at the delighted and contently happy feelings and emotions coming from Laboon.

I answer back "Laboon taught me the song and how he remembered hearing it always helped him be happy and calm so I played it using my powers to help him not suffer any more."

I get a confused look from Nami as she asks "How did you do that?"

I answer back explaining "Well, you know how I can use aura and that it is linked to emotions."

I get a nod back as I continue explaining "Well I can project emotions also onto others and help them if they are suffering from a deep pain of emotional harm, I just helped him remember and feel the joy he once felt when he was with his old crew and friends."

I get a shocked look from Nami and Crocus as he asks "Do you use Devil Fruit Powers?"

I nod and explain about how difficult it was feeling the emotions of someone so hurt and alone.

I get a sudden thought from Laboon who says _"Thank You Jack, I feel so much better now." _

I return the gratitude with a thought "_You're welcome Laboon, promise that you won't keep bashing your head and injuring yourself as you need to be able to meet Brook in a healthy condition."_

_"I promise, and will you play with me again when you get back?" _Laboon answers back.

I smile at the eager and almost childlike feeling I get from Laboon as I sent a lasting mental thought to Laboon "_Sure, I will." _

I shake my head and see the others again looking at me oddly as I notice to my amusement that Luffy is still tied up, I wave my arm and the Aura from the bindings disappear and come back into my body.

Luffy stands up and seems to be okay not so annoyed at being tied up.

I speak out "Well, we'd best be heading off if we want to get to the next town or island."

Nami nods as she directs the others to secure and prepare the ship for further travelling as she looks at her compass with a startled and puzzled look.

I notice this as I call out to Crocus as he appears to be heading back to his little lighthouse.

"Hey Crocus, do you have a spare Log Pose we can use."

He gives us a startled look as he asks in befuddlement "You mean you don't have one."

I shake my head as I answer "Nope, couldn't find one on the ship."

Nami looks between us as she asks confused "What's a Log Pose?"

Crocus gives his explanation about the islands unique magnetic signature and how it was impossible to navigate the Grand Line with a Compass with the only way to navigate was with a Log Pose and what a Log Pose is.

Nami gives me an annoyed look as she says with said emotion in her voice "Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrug and say back "I had one not too long ago and was going to give it to you earlier but it broke in Loguetown and I just recently remembered it breaking and you can hardly blame me for not remembering with how much chaos we've been through so far."

She looked sheepish as she nodded in agreement with how hectic it has been lately since our departure in Loguetown.

Crocus speaks again, breaking up our conversation "You can have mine as I don't need it anymore."

He reaches into his pocket and hands Nami a smooth wooden wristband with a glass sphere attached to the top with a needle inside the sphere pointing in a direction that I can guess was the island we needed to get to soon.

As we set sail, Nami following the directions of our new Log Pose I send a now final farewell to Laboon through my powers.

_"Goodbye for now Laboon and I hope to see you again with Brook by my side." _

I get a return farewell from him soon after _"Goodbye Jack, I hope to see you and Brook again soon."_

As we set sail I feel determination fill me as I vow to make Laboon's wish come true.

_"I promise Laboon, I Promise."_

* * *

><p>Glad to be back and working again, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope that you review soon after.<p>

Until next time, Sayonara.


	11. World of OP CH11: Island Fights & Agents

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TIME TO GET MY IDEAS AND RESEARCH DONE FOR THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTER.

**TEXT USED IN THIS FIC: **

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

_"Italic"_: Thoughts of characters and people.

**Bold: Attack's of characters. **

_**Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques. **_

_**Bold Italic Underlined: Musical Words **_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - Some Time Later<span>

I sigh as I sit in my work chair, going over my various experiments and repairing various pieces that have either been slightly damaged or broken from our rough ride getting to the Grand Line.

He would have to get some new beakers and test tubes as about a dozen had smashed from the journey so far along with getting a more stable chemistry stand and holder to make sure that this did not happen anymore so that if the ship did rock or shake about so much which he knew it would; then the glass containers would not break as about half of the things in them could react badly and explode as he knew they would.

He looked over at one of his experiments, well more of a collaboration between him and Usopp, which would help the long nosed sniper with some of his ammunition to give it bit more bang for their beli than what Usopp had at the moment.

He had showed the sniper some of his work during their short journey together and expressed interest in helping, after testing him on his knowledge of chemistry and general science related to some of his things he made, which he then allowed Usopp to help with and use some of his things for his work as he remembered some accidents when Luffy's rambunctiousness had caused many an explosion and failed experiment of Usopp's work and equipment leading to both young men getting beaten up by a pissed off Nami and Zoro (She, because she was busy counting her money and he, because they interrupted his nap).

The experiment would give Usopp's exploding ammo more power and range than what the sniper normally had as he knew it would come in handy later on in their journey.

He heard shouting and loud noises from outside, curious he investigated and was met with the deck and rest of the ship covered in thick white snow.

He saw Luffy and Usopp having a snowball fight, Sanji busy shovelling snow off the decks, Zoro napping (completely oblivious to the cold and current weather to his amusement) and he could just spy Nami through one of the small porthole windows of the Lounge area.

Feeling a little bit mischievous he used a small amount of **Aura Manipulation** to scoop up a large pile of un-shoveled snow and place it temporarily suspended over Luffy and Usopp's heads.

He saw the two look around in confusion at the shadow cast over them then look up to see the large amount of snow over their heads with shock and dread covering their faces.

Feeling a bit more mischievous he bobbed the snow up and down to make them even more frightened and when they were just about to run away he dropped it over them.

"Ahhhh, we're going to be buried alive!" Usopp cried in panic as both him and Luffy were buried under the snow.

He began laughing at the state of them after they dug themselves out of the ton of snow.

Usopp looked like he had a giant white wig over his head in the shape of a high wave with snow shaped glasses and Luffy looked like a large snow white Gorilla wearing a now snow covered hat.

He laughed even harder at their stupefied looks which combined with their current appearance made it even funnier.

He also heard laughter near him and saw Sanji busting a gut at the sight of the captain and sniper's appearance, with the snow shovel the only thing keeping him standing.

He then heard Nami come out covered in heavy winter wear asking what was going on until she joined in on the laughter at the hilarious site making even Zoro wake up, only to start laughing at the sight that greeted him.

After a few more minutes of laughing we all calmed down yet were still smiling about the recent funny sight, I saw Luffy and Usopp begin shaking off the snow and crawling out of the large pile of the stuff they were in.

They both ask "Hey, who did that?"

I smirk as I make a peace sign saying with a wicked grin "Guilty as charged."

They look at me in surprise as does Nami who then asks "Why did you do that?"

I shrug and say "I couldn't resist a good prank with such easy targets as those two," pointing at the now clean yet slightly damp captain and sniper who were giving me pouts making Nami and I chuckle at their childish looks.

A cold breeze passes by making Nami shiver at the severe cold of the weather making me concerned "Is it really that cold for you," I ask.

She nods saying, "I haven't been to many winter islands so I am not used to it."

I think for a moment then say to her "Hang on, give me a moment..."

I rush back inside my room thinking of what could help her and the others if the temperature got any colder until I spot one of my unfinished inventions giving my an idea.

* * *

><p><span>Nami's POV - 10 minutes later<span>

_"I wonder what Jack is doing in there?" _I ask myself in thought.

She could hear banging and general sounds of tools being used in the room Jack stayed in, until finally the sounds stopped and he comes out with something covered up that seemed to be glowing slightly underneath.

Jack then called out to myself and the others "We'd best get inside the lounge for what I want to show you."

I nod and get the others to come inside as I get in first through the door to the lounge, wondering what we will see from Jack's work.

* * *

><p><span>Jack's POV - Now<span>

I come inside the lounge to see the others sitting at the dining table with curious looks on their faces, I smirk as I set my device down on the table and bat away Luffy's curiosity driven stretched hand.

I look at the others saying "We will be getting more weather like this through the Grand Line and it may be even worse than this."

I continue as I grab the cover for my device "So to help, I have made this little gizmo."

I lift the cover with a flair to reveal...a dimly orange glowing handled lamp.

The others look curious and a little disappointed at my invention, which would be more impressive if they knew what it originally was.

Which was a sort of heat grenade that I retrofitted and remodeled to act as a portable heater.

I explain to those who are confused "Don't judge this thing too harshly yet, Nami could you please take your gloves off please?"

She nods confused as she does so but then rubs her hands as they leave the gloves as they seem to be turning slightly blue from the cold.

I ask her "Now place your hands near the device?"

She does so and I then turn a small switch near the bottom on and soon after a bright glow of orange comes from the device and Nami seems surprised as she then smiles in relief and places her hands nearer the lamp while taking her heavy winter jacket and scarf off.

This surprised the others until they too noticed the rising heat of the room and smile in relief at the welcome heat, staving off the chill in the air.

I grin as Usopp asks me "How does that thing work?"

I explain after forming my answer "The heat is made from a gel that I created by mixing together a special Algae and various Jellyfish parts that only live in the northern and most southern parts of the world where the climate is very cold."

"The Algae are what causes the heat as they adapted to the cold temperature in order to survive the harsh waters they live in and the Jellyfish is what gives it the orange glow due to the dark and deep waters that they live in so that they can see where they are swimming."

I see Usopp and Luffy has those amazed and starstruck looks in their eyes at my explanation.

Nami then asks me "Where did you get the ingredients?"

I smile and explain "I have an older sister who does deep sea diving and exploration in the various locations of the different blues and she sends me some samples and things she thinks I might like which in return I send her notes and samples of some of the local or exotic sea life I find in the Grand Line."

I smirk as I remember the fact that she does similar things when I lived in my original world as she worked for a large aquarium and her job was to find exotic and new species of fish and sea life back in my world to display and study for the aquarium.

I spot Sanji who appears to be curious about something as he asks me "Where is she now?"

I shake my head at Sanji's way of trying to get a date or score with a woman but answer anyway "Last I heard from her she was in the North Blue researching on a local myth about a new type of giant crab that can camouflage its entire shell from predators like sea kings and giant squids."

The others are surprised at my answer as I see Luffy drool at the probable possibility of eating such a crab.

We are all cut off from our explanation by the ship tipping to one side causing us to quickly rush out to see the weather changing to a fearsome storm that seems to have blown all of the snow away.

Nami appears shocked at what is going on until she directs us all to help get us through this storm intact.

I help Zoro with the front sail and Sanji with steering the ship through the harsh winds and extreme weather, while I see Luffy holding onto his special seat on the front of the ship's figure head and lastly Usopp who is working on the Lateen Sail (The triangular red and white sail on the back/aft of the Going Merry ship).

Suddenly the weather starts to clear when out of nowhere a fog comes in just as a massive Iceberg appears, I can just see that the ship won't have the time needed to clear the iceberg safely so I quickly do something crazy yet ingenious.

I run up to the front of the ship and quickly start an attack **"Aura Palm: Force Shift"** soon after I reach the front and send my attack out a yellow shaped palm made of aura energy is sent out by my palms, growing bigger and larger in size until it hits the iceberg, causing the massive lump of ice to groan and shift slowly out of the way until the ship 'just' makes it past the danger zone of the iceberg.

The energy dissipates and goes slowly back into me finishing it with a brief faint flash of yellow.

I sigh in relief as we seem to be in the clear but I speak too soon as I just spot a flash of lightning and dark thunderclouds that fill me with slight dredd.

Nami seems to be way ahead of us as she makes us double our efforts to make it through this horrible storm safely and intact, with Usopp repairing or fixing any small damages caused by the storm as I return to helping keep the sails at the front intact and secure with Zoro.

Sanji appears from the lounge/kitchen with a plate of rice balls to keep our energy up which we quickly snatch and eat as we work before Sanji runs back in to help steer the ship.

A large flash of lightning and boom of thunder rocks the sky with ominous feelings carrying in its wake.

I grit my teeth and think _"We have to get through this, I know we will." _

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - A few hours later<br>

I groan aloud as I lay on the deck of the ship with the others, all very tired and exhausted from the ordeal we have been through.

During the storm we had to make a sudden turn around just as we were about to clear the dark clouds as we had strayed off course from the direction indicated by the log pose of which island we needed to get to.

This had baffled Nami as she thoughts she was going the right way until she took her eyes off the pose for a brief second, of which I had shouted out to her (because of the loudness of the rumbling thunder) saying about the unpredictability and complications of the Grand Line that must be only navigated properly by constant use and watch of the Log Pose's directions in aid of her own navigations.

This seems to make her even more determined to navigate the Grand Line with her best skills and available knowledge, she also soon points our our next destination as it appears; covered in a layer of fog or smoke.

I smirk as I spot our destination with myself thinking _"Cactus Island - Whiskey Peak, the first island and town that starts our crazy adventure into the Grand Line's destined route set out for us." _

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Cactus IslandWhiskey Peak, Jack's POV - Later that evening

I make my way (quietly) to a nearby open window, reviewing our trip to this island so far.

We all had arrived to be met by a very surprising greeting, a whole town of people cheering and celebrating our arrival, who were pirates, where we had met the supposed mayor of Whiskey Peak.

Of whom I knew was a liar and fake mayor of the town we were currently in and had his own secrets to keep.

I do a final check of the room that everyone seemed to be in with a small gentle **Aura Wave** and finding no one awake or following me.

I sneak out of the back window, only to bump into a previously hidden Zoro.

The man tenses as he turns, gripping his katana's in defense, as I place my hands up in front of me in a peaceful gesture as he recognises me.

I see him relax slightly as he asks me in a whisper "What are you doing up?"

I place my hands slowly as I speak back, keeping my voice low too, "I was just going to do some investigating into the strange occurrences that we've recently had since we arrived here on this island."

He also questions me "How come you aren't asleep like the others?"

I answer back, tapping my nose as I begin to speak, "I realized the food and drink was drugged as I recognised the stuff put in them from many years working with chemicals and drugs for my inventions so I faked eating and drinking the stuff."

He questions me again with furious whisper "You Knew That Stuff Was Drugged?!"

I shrug as I explain my actions "I wanted to do the investigations myself but needed you all to not make things more difficult so I let you all be drugged to sleep, If I didn't then most likely Luffy and Usopp would have caused too much noise to keep this quiet; Nami would have made us investigate by taking money or placing her in unneeded debt and Sanji would have caused to much of a ruckus if I was to rough up and harm some of the women to get answers from them while you were too late to warn or get help from as you just grabbed the first barrel of booze and started drinking before I even tested the food and drink out for drugs."

His cheeks flamed red in embarrassment, to my hidden amusement, as he answers back in a whispered retort "I have a high tolerance to alcohol so I was pretty much unaffected by the drugs because I already slept this morning."

I nod as it does make sense as he probably trained his body to only sleep when he wanted/needed to and his body just rejected the drugs natural effects.

I speak back "Well now that you are here, you can help me out, but we might need to get up to the tops of the buildings to better spy on our 'gracious' hosts."

We both make our way, silently, up on the ladder at the back of the building near the window I got out of and climb up as quietly as we could leading to the set of stairs on the second floor of the building that leads right to the top roof of the stacked housed building.

We arrive just as they start talking of their plans to rob us of our valuables and capturing us for the government.

Zoro takes his blade out and raises it high, with moonlight making the metal blade shine in its luminescence, as he speaks out to the group of 4 below.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, the journey was exhausting and we've had a long day; so I've been told."

Just as he finished talking I hear some noise below on the ground floor with a few grunts coming out, with a late warning, saying about the missing crew members.

I see the irritation on Mr 8's face as he retorts to Zoro and I "Sneaky wretches, you both should have been asleep with your friends."

Zoro answers back with a wide grin "A good swordsman never lets his guard down plus I took a nap earlier."

I hide a small snort at this now knowing it to be true as I notice many of the townspeople come out of hiding with them all being armed.

I take over Zoro's part in this conversation "Also judging by your faces and expressions along with the weapons you all carry, I'm betting your all bounty hunters whose specialty is robbing drunken pirates who are fooled by your hospitality; it's an original plan I'll give you that at least."

Zoro speaks out the next part in his monologue, taking his conversation back to himself "I count about a hundred of you scumbags, give or take, and we'll fight all of you."

I nod as we both intentionally shout the same thing to the BH's (Bounty Hunter's) "YOU HEAR ME, BAROQUE WORKS!"

We look at each other surprised for a moment as the BH's Leader (Igarappoi/Mr 8) below gasps and yells back to us in panic, "How do you know our Name of Organisation?!"

Zoro answers back with a small grin "I was in a similar kind of work, once upon a time, your company offered me a job with them but I declined because I wanted to be in charge of it and sent your messenger packing with a lost limb and a lot a blood when he said no to my request."

I give my answer also "I was in the same kind of work too but I wasn't interested in being ordered around by some mysterious nobody of a boss."

Zoro continues with his speech "Do the same rules still apply to members?" "Cheesy code names, real identities hidden from outsiders."

He gives a larger grin at his next words "Baroque Works, the secret criminal group that faithfully follows order like herded sheep."

He chuckles as he makes a last comment "That's 'some' secret."

Mr 8's face darkens as he speaks back to us "Since you both know of our secret then we all are left with no other choice but for you two to die, both of your gravestones will join the cactus rocks tonight, KILL THEM"

He gives this last order at this, pointing at us only to stop and gasp to find nothing there for them to find.

I hear and watch from my hiding place everything happening such as the secretly undercover Miss Wednesday gasp in amazement at Zoro's disappearing act, yet I also see Zoro in midair but unseen by the BH's as they are all focused on the roof which has a slight breeze left over from Zoro's leap into the air and my quick **Aura Streak **and** Aura Jump** to my hiding place nearby as I see Zoro land unnoticed by his opponents in the crowd of BH's.

They soon notice Zoro to their surprise and slight fear as the green haired swordsman grins again in challenge to his opponents, who start to rapidly fire at Zoro when they all have backed up, only to dodge the sea of bullets sent at him quickly, only for a number of his enemies to kill themselves with each others bullets.

The main bosses of the group watch and comment in stupefied befuddlement at the fact of their men shooting one another instead of their intended target.

I see Zoro rush quickly behind Mr 8 just as he turns to order his grunts to find and kill Zoro calling him, "Only One Man!"

Only to freeze in fear as a sword slowly pokes its way through his curly aristocratically old style white blond hair.

Zoro taunts him saying "Ask yourself, will one gravestone for me really be enough?"

Mr 8 then panics as his men aim and appear to be ready to fire even with if he is in the line said of fire.

He calls out in a rush while bending his head back **"**Igarappa"**** as a hail of bullets blasts out of his suddenly revealed saxaphone like buckshot from a shotgun, killing his own men before they can fire at him.

I watch as Zoro makes a break for it, hiding behind some of the nearby buildings, just as Mr 8 unleashed his weapon.

I make my way to Zoro as he gets his swords ready to be of proper use as I know he didn't get much of a work out with them from before we got to the Grand Line.

I give him a nod as he sees me as I then begin speaking to him quietly "I'll be nearby giving you back up when you need it, I think I should stay hidden until the main event of this fight."

He nods as I get back to my old hiding place, the church nearby, while I can just hear Zoro giving his enemies a taste of his new swords.

I quickly get to the bell towers of the church, take out my needed weapon, and select my targets.

I had made sure to get my sniper rifle as I had not much of a proper chance to test it out yet so far in battle.

I can just see my first targets, I switch to semi-automatic and add my silencer, nearing Zoro but I can take them out easy before they get to him.

I fire with a battalion of bullets killing and taking down my targets.

I can see other BH's look around in panic and confusion at the sudden deaths of their fellow hunters making me smirk in satisfaction of my first kills with the rifle I am wielding.

I switch to full automatic and just lay waste to the remaining crowd in the large town square nearby, but I make sure to only injure badly the much younger members and some of the women as I did not want to kill all of them.

I can see Mr 8 and Miss Monday have taken cover behind some building that I cannot get a shot too, I know I need them at least alive if we are to continue with our soon to be started mission with a certain secret princess.

I can also see from my scope and general view Zoro heading in my direction, possibly taking care of the nearby enemies that are too close for me to shoot at for the moment.

I then hear running and yelling from behind one of the towers I am currently in, I turn to see a group of BH's running in Zoro's general direction as they then jump down to possibly surround him and attack.

Luckily, to my amusement, it seems that Zoro is way ahead of them as he seems to have cut a hole in the stone roof that, with a delayed reaction, makes the now landed BH's land on the unsuspecting trap; just as Zoro walks away from where he just stood and created said trap.

I can just see his smirk from here as they fall in within seconds of landing on the now discovered trap, which reveals itself into a empty hole that possibly causes the BH's to drop and be knocked unconscious as they fell in.

I then see to my surprise and shock as Miss Monday nearly takes Zoro's head off with a nearby ladder, if it were not for his fast reflexes which allowed him to dodge said attack.

Then his is grabbed by the neck and then suddenly pummelled by Miss Monday's brass knuckle attack in the face, causing the roof beneath them to crack and become damaged from the impact and force of the hit to Zoro's face, which is slightly impressive but not as impressive as the next part.

It seems that Zoro had overpowered Miss Monday with an even more impressive feat of strength, I notice that his forehead seems to be slightly bleeding but is not too bad, he now has a single arm and hand holding onto Miss Monday's head which seems to be causing her intense pain as she screams out loud in agony.

I hear a slight cracking and crunching as Zoro's pressure on Miss Monday's head becomes too much for her to handle as she soon collapses with a painful expression still stuck on her face as she is knocked out.

Zoro then wipes the blood off his face and soon is having a conversation with the remaining agents who of whom he knew are now recalculating how dangerous Zoro really is.

Zoro soon has a short staring contest with them as a short breeze blows by, then dodges as Mr 8 releases another attack of ****Igarappa**** where the swordsman was just standing.

I watch in amusement as the green haired katana wielder makes short work of the so called elite member of Baroque Works as he makes Mr 9 fall and crash into the ground below yet the perfume trick by the so called Miss Wednesday does seem to work on Zoro yet it makes me dizzy with the amount of different scents and chemicals it permeates through the air as it temporarily paralyzes and weakens Zoro.

I feel like sweat-dropping as the thought to be perfect plan is ruined by the blue haired woman's Super Spot-Billed Duck Carue who misses Zoro entirely as the woman riding it berates her duck which stops her from noticing her and her steed running off the roof until it is too late as she falls down and crashes into the ground below.

I then jump as I hear the sound of a horn like tune and the pinging sound of bullets hitting something, I check to see what it is and notice that Mr 8 seems to have snuck up on Zoro with a sneak attack of his ****Igarappa ****Saxaphone type shotgun, I then see that he has dodged the attack and has gone down the hole he made when he created the trap from earlier.

I then spot Zoro running for cover to keep out of the range of Mr 8's weapon, only to be caught by a now bruised, torn up and battered (yet vengeful) Mr 9 use a hidden chain from one of his steel bats that wraps around and traps Zoro's arms in a thick iron chain.

But another surprise seems to happen as Miss Wednesday and Carue have Luffy with them, who still seems to be stuffed and is yet to awaken from the drug induced sleep making the straw hat captain look like a snoring rubber balloon, to my slight annoyance as she is making a threat with a dagger in her arm and is pointing it at Luffy's expanded belly and stomach.

But if that is not surprising to see then the small gun muzzles/barrel's coming out of Mr 8's curly swirly hair is a great surprise, as the man uses his ribbon necktie to set up and fire his weapons.

However, what happens next I am betting the Baroque Works agents didn't expect to happen with their thought to be perfect plan of trapping Zoro.

Just as Mr 8 fires his secret weapons, Zoro in a moment of wisdom and cruelty, pulled Mr 9 upwards while still being connected to the chain from said man's bats and made Mr 9 fly into the path of Mr 8's exploding bullets.

Then, as the other agents watched in stunned dismay and horror at what has happened to one of their own, Zoro tugs the dazed and further injured Mr 9, who is still connected weakly by the chain, down and spins him in the direction of Miss Wednesday, Carue and the Snoring Luffy in which the agents end up in with Luffy unharmed as they sail over him and then crash into a building on the other side of the streetway.

A vengeful and angry Mr 8 then starts a barrage of exploding bullets from his secret weapon calling out his attack as he does so **"**Igarappappa!"****

Zoro begins running and dodging the projectiles as he makes his way towards Luffy, then using his inflated belly as a trampoline, he jumps from the ground into the air making a final and single swiping cut from one of his swords; harming and stopping Mr 8 from attacking as the man gasps in a strangled gragle of pain then falls over finished from the lethal wound, for now.

I **Aura Port** to Zoro just as he sits down nearby on the rooftop for a rest and possible nap.

He turns to me with vague annoyance saying "Where were you during all this?"

I smirk pointing to the bell towers saying "I was just keeping an eye on things from there but you seemed to be doing fine so I only helped when you were not looking or were too busy with your own fights."

I then point to my holstered rifle on my back making my statement true as I see Zoro look around and notice some passed out and killed enemies with headshots and fatal gun wounds on them.

He looks slightly sheepish as he mutters "Oh!" in embarrassment.

I then hear a sound of explosions not far from us as I see a plume of smoke wafting in the air just south of where we are sitting, then soon after I see that the agents we had dealt with are still alive and conscious as it appears that Mr 8 had crawled his way to Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday who were still weak and hurt from their fight with Zoro.

I sit with Zoro as we both watch the preceding interaction as two new people join the group below and talk to them, with the injured agents thinking that they are here to help them defeat Zoro and possibly myself.

But it appears that they are here to kill and stop Mr 8 and Miss Wednesday who are none other than Igaram, Captain of Alabasta's Security and Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta of whom Igaram tries valiantly to protect Vivi by blasting the new agents, who I know are known as Mr 5 and Miss Valentine, with his ****Igarappappa**** attack.

This apparently does not work for some reason as they are standing where they were unharmed, they then read out their names, state their crimes and punishment which is death.

I see Zoro enjoying the action as he apparently had a bottle of wine on him that is hopefully not drugged commenting "This is gonna be good, Luffy's still down there with them."

I notice this too and I have to plan for the eventual spat and fight that is soon to happen so that it can be ended swiftly.

I think to myself _"Hopefully I can get them focused on the important things like keeping Vivi alive and safe for her to help her homeland with us all assisting her."_

* * *

><p>Well that is it for the moment, I estimate I will get to Alabasta by chapter 15 or 16 and can then start up with my other OC DJ's Fic with Harry Potter.<p>

Review please and tell me your thoughts as well as vote on my poll as it may be coming down soon to make room for a new one.

Hope you have enjoyed it so far, and again REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. World of OP CH12: Explanations & Intros

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best.

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TIME TO GET MY IDEAS AND RESEARCH DONE FOR THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

**TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

__Underlined Italic:__The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

__"Italic"__: Thoughts of characters and people.

****Bold: Attack's of characters.****

**_**Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques.**_**

_**_**Bold Italic Underlined: Musical Words.**_**_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Cactus IslandWhiskey Peak, Jack's POV

I turn my attention to Zoro who has snuck down and grabbed Luffy, dragging the inflated captain away from the big fight between the different Baroque Work agents that has started just as Zoro made his way down to get Luffy to safety.

Igaram has been blasted by something flicked from Mr 5 which ends in a slightly impressive explosion of which appears to have knocked him out or stunned him as he falls over badly burned and in even worse condition than before.

"IGARAM!" Vivi screams out in horror for her dear friend and bodyguard.

She is then distracted from her terror by a voice from above which I see to be Miss Valentine who is floating in the air by her umbrella apparently until I remember her ability.

The woman says in her high and happily annoying voice "Don't bother," as finishes her speech with a creepy high laugh as she descends towards Vivi who ducks just in time but has her metal hairband shattered from the kick sent by Miss Valentine making her hair fall down in a tumbling long flowing mess.

I notice that here features have lightened somewhat with her hair down now as it seems that she used a little make-up and accessorising to change her features slightly so that she would be mostly unrecognisable to anyone seeing her, this explains the reason why she looked and seemed so different later on in the Anime and Manga when she joined and was a part of the Strawhat crew than when she was a part of Baroque Works.

Vivi appears to take out a small ring shaped item from her top in a hidden flap of her outfit and pulled out a string hidden in the ring with a sharp pointed end tied on the string that looked like a peacock feather of which she spins and slashed in the direction of Miss Valentine who dodged at the last second with another annoying laugh as she lands back where Mr 5 stands calmly with indifference on his face.

I then spot to my amusement Mr 9 bowing and acting humble towards Vivi at the fact that she is a real princess which she responds to with annoyance and incredulity of the man doing so in the midst of such a tense and serious moment between each member of Baroque Works that are there.

I see Zoro has dragged Luffy off to another street away from the fight, hopefully I can get to Luffy first and try to explain what is going on before he goes on a rampage when he wakes up and finds the dead bodies and injured fake-townspeople.

I see that Igaram is now temporarily awakened from his knock out by Mr 5 as he warns Vivi to get to safety and off the island so that she may return to her homeland and somehow stop the upcoming war in Alabasta and bring hope to the country again.

A desperate Vivi stands defiant as she prepares to defend herself from Mr 5 who seems to be picking his nose to my confusion until my memory catches up with me and I shudder in disgust and slight fear for Vivi's chances of surviving this agents ability.

Mr 9, to my surprise, defends Vivi in order for her to escape and survive as he takes her place as target to the more powerful agents.

At the last second of Mr 9's immediate attack Mr 5 flicked a booger that turns into a fairly powerful explosion that sends Mr 9 flying backwards and into the nearby river that connects to the sea.

I then see that Igaram has crawled his way to Zoro, who returned just before Mr 9 tried to attack Mr 5, and is being begged upon by the Captain of Alabasta's Security to help protect Vivi.

I then hear a noise and turn to see Nami creep up and sit beside me with a smile which I recognise as her money making scam smile as I also spot Vivi run away from the agents on Carue of which the agents follow her and try to capture her.

I return my attention to Nami who is apparently negotiating a reward for helping save and take Vivi to Alabasta of which is soon sorted out as Nami swindles and manipulates Zoro into doing the job for her with talk of debts and interest owed to her by him.

I call out to Nami as she finished her talk with Igaram "Hey Nami," she turned to me in answer to my call to her as I continue speaking "I think I saw Luffy pass by here while you were talking to Zoro; I'm gonna get him to help protect the princess."

She nods in agreement as I soon run off to find Luffy by tracking his aura in the air as I spot him just finishing his bathroom break, I double my speed as he now turns and sees the mayhem and destruction caused by myself and Zoro.

I catch him before he can get to the wounded people "Luffy!" he turns in surprise as he asks astonished "Jack, what the hell happened here?"

I quickly explain what happened as best as I can so that Luffy understands what is going on.

"Luffy the villagers were lying to us all, they were all bounty hunters who tried to trick us with food and booze so that they could sell us out to the marines but they also drugged the food and drink to make us fall asleep!"

I watch him as he processed this until he spoke "So they were really bad guys who just gave food and drink to distract us so they could capture us?"

I nod and say "Well mainly you because of your bounty and the rest of us would have gotten some money too from being given to the marines since we all are pirates."

He slowly nods and then asks "Then what happened to these guys here that are hurt?"

I gulp and slowly explain, hoping it doesn't get any worse from here "Zoro and I were immune to the drug they gave us so we surprised them and defeated the bounty hunters who were disguised as the townspeople but it turns out that some of the members were really undercover and trying to stop a large group of bounty hunters who work with the townspeople here on this Island from taking over a kingdom and killing the princess who was one of the undercover members on this island along with apparent Mayor of this Town, you know the one with the funny hair."

He nods again as I further explain "You remember the two we stopped from attacking Laboon, the giant whale?"

He thinks for a moment and then appears to remember "The guy with the crown and that blue haired girl?"

I nod and say "Well it turns out that the blue haired girl is the actual princess who was the other undercover bounty hunter working on this island and she is now being chased by members of the large group of bounty hunters who found out about the princess being undercover on this island and they want to kill her before she can get back to her kingdom."

He smiled and says "So all we've got to do is help the princess get to her kingdom and protect her from these bounty hunters?"

I nod with a happy smile saying "That's about it."

He smiled back says "Well lets help her then."

I nod as we both run to find Vivi and possibly Zoro who has probably found her already and is protecting her from Mr 5 and Miss Valentine.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Cactus IslandWhiskey Peak, Jack's POV - Some Time Later

As we both run to where Zoro and Vivi possibly are I give Luffy a small pill that will help with digestion of his food still inflating his belly.

I also explain the powers of the two agents sent to kill Vivi to Luffy who nods and I can guess figure out how to beat them.

I tell him "You deal with the girl with the umbrella and weight powers and I'll deal with the bomb guy."

He nods in agreement as his belly slowly shrinks back to normal size, just as we reach the fight between Zoro and the other agents of Baroque Works.

I charge up my power and aim at Mr 5 who along with the other hear us coming.

**"Aura Sphere: _Knockout Shot_"** My attack sends a fairly big ball of sparkling yellow and red Aura at Mr 5 who thinks he can take it until it hits him, sending him flying to crash into a nearby building.

I see the shocked expression of Miss Valentine which I grin back with malevolence saying "Don't mess with a guy who can turn off devil fruit powers..."

As Luffy finish's the speech saying "..And don't mess with my friends." He punctuates this with a **Gum Gum: _Pistol _**to Miss Valentines face sending her flying to where I sent the now K.O. Mr 5.

I smile as Zoro relaxes and grins saying "Good job guys."

I return with a happy nod as I spot Nami coming to us with a pleased smile on her face at us having protected the princess.

I turn to said princess who appears wary of us until Nami has us sitting down somewhere nearby and explains why we all helped her.

As Nami asks about the price and money she hoped to be rewarded for helping the princess I step in and ask "Is the Civil War still going on Your Highness?"

Vivi appears startled at the question and formal title I give her as she slowly nods saying "Yes, but how do you know about it as I thought you were from the East Blue and had no knowledge of what goes on in the Grand Line."

I sigh as Nami seems to get what the conversation means as she slumps in disappointment at not getting her vast reward of money she wanted.

I explain as best as I can "I have a relative who lives in the capital's castle and is in service to your father and she sends me local newspapers from the Grand Line and especially Alabasta about any news of trouble that happens in your kingdom."

The others seem surprised at my answer until my crew appears to remember my story of how I have many family members who live and work in the Grand Line.

Vivi asks me "Really, who is it?"

I smile saying "Her name is Maidy."

I see the shocked expression on Vivi's face as she says astonished "You're related to one of my personal handmaidens."

I nod saying "That's right, but only distantly related as she is my mothers third cousin twice removed."

Nami interrupts saying "So what does this Baroque Works have to do with you?"

Vivi begins explaining her investigations and suspicions along with her cooperation with Igaram into infiltrating the organisation responsible for starting the Civil War by manipulating the masses and armies of Alabasta.

Which was apparently Baroque Works and its agents along with the man in charge of the whole thing.

She explains the true goal of Baroque Works which was the conquest and rule of Alabasta and not the cover story of a ideal nation or country which Nami mentions having been told as such by Igaram.

Luffy then innocently asks "So who's in charge of this group?"

Vivi is terrified as she answers back in a hurry "Are you nuts, I can't tell you who the boss is, he would kill us all!"

Nami tries to back of from her deal as I shake my head then roll my eyes at the stupid mistake Vivi makes next as she speaks "You won't survive going up against one of the seven Warlords of the Sea, Crocodile."

There is a tense silence after she uttered that name until the others realise what she just said as Zoro groans uttering in annoyance "Ya had to say it."

I then notice both a shade wearing sea otter in a spotted onesie along with a Vulture wearing goggles and an old pilot hat crouching on the flat roof of the house we are next to, I can guess that those a the unluckies and the boss's own personal messengers and executioners of failed agents.

They then take off into the air with the otter who I can guess is Mr 13 riding on the flying vulture who I guess is Miss Friday.

Nami apparently snaps with the stress of what has just happened as she begins shaking and screaming at Vivi; asking questions and making demands.

She then apparently walks away to try and cool off making it seem like she was running away from all of the madness that has been happening lately, not that I can blame her, but still she ends up bumping into the Unluckiest who, I do believe have returned to get proper identification and photographic evidence of our identities, now have drawn photo's of Myself, Luffy, Zoro and Nami which I have to say are quite impressive.

I then see Nami's frustrated features, possibly at the prospect of now being targets and wanted by Baroque Works, which makes me take quick action as the Unluckies take off into the air with the Otter again riding on the Vulture as they fly away to possibly bring evidence to Crocodile of our interference and identities.

_"Maybe not, could it work?" _I think to myself as I concoct a quick plan that may help us for a short time.

I act quickly as I bolt from where I am located and now I'm rushing past Nami's position, during this I have unstrapped my holstered rifle then held it in a readied position, which I do so when I have skidded to a stop as I take aim with the help of my scope, angled my shots; time it right and then fire.

'BANG!' 'BANG!'

I let loose two shots and I'm rewarded with a pained squawk followed by the sound of exploding sheets of paper as I listen to the noise of waving ripped strands of paper rustling in the light breeze above us.

I use my **Aura Sight** to check if my aim was true as I lower my rifle, It is; as I see that I have just clipped the side of one of the Vulture's wings showing a decrease in speed and altitude of the avian creature.

I then turn to my crewmates and Vivi who look at me with slight confusion at my actions of which I soon give out an explanation.

"I bet you all are wondering why I did that?"

They all nod in synchrony.

"Well, I just thought that I could buy some time for us as with the paper pad now destroyed and the Vulture of whom I can guess is a member of Baroque Works, and a personal messenger service to the boss of Baroque Works along with the otter, is now injured; then it will take them much longer to reach Crocodile thus giving us more time to get to Alabasta undetected."

Vivi then asks with confusion "Then why did you not just kill both of the Unluckies?"

I answer back with exasperation "Don't you see what would happen if I did that, If Crocodile does not receive any messages or reports from those two particular agents then he may get suspicious of what went on or has happened but if he sees them injured then it would be less of a risk or us being discovered as it must be more common place for his agents to get inured on missions he sends them on, thus our discovery is safe for the moment."

I see that my explanation has now made sense as I also see Nami's shoulder droop in relief at the news of them not being discovered so soon by either Crocodile or his agents of Baroque Works.

We all are then surprised at the sound of someone behinds us as we turn to see a horrid sight that leaves me with my eye twitching in response to the scarring sight before me.

It is Igaram but not how he did look before, he was bandaged and in much better health than before with his encounter from both Zoro and Mr 5 earlier.

Except for the fact that he is dressed in a very crap disguise of Vivi, I now know what it is like to see one horrible sight from both the Anime/Manga and what it is like to see it in person, it is not pretty or nice to look at...AT ALL.

I shake my head and try to avoid looking at Igaram as he talks to the others with Luffy again agreeing to take Vivi home to the ire of Nami until I shake my head in her direction telling her to give up persuading Luffy when he has got an idea or task set upon by himself that he will not give up on no matter what.

She sighed in resignation and just followed the rest of the group as I join the trek to a ship located nearby at a coastal Pier which Igaram says he will depart on as he gives us all some last minute warnings and details about our Journey as he takes an Eternal Pose (of which he explains to Nami what one is) from Vivi that will take him straight to Alabasta.

He has a emotional goodbye to Vivi as he sets sail to Alabasta.

I hide a grimace at what may happen next as I think to myself _"I hope he survives like he did in the storyline." _

I watch with a blank expression as soon after he sets sail a massively devastating explosion engulfs the ship and surrounding sea in a fiery blast of destruction.

I anchor myself as the shockwave from the blast hits us all as I see the horrified and devastated looks on the crew's faces especially Vivi which nearly breaks my heart at the fact of her friend and guardian, Igaram, being killed or presumed dead.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Nami's shocked exclamation "There already after us, thats impossible!"

Luffy in a strange calm manner turns around and grabs his hat which was blown off from the blasts shockwave and sets it on his head, he takes a deep breath and shouts a battle cry.

"ARRRGHHH!"

This snaps Zoro into action as he quickly says to Nami "Nami, The Log."

She looks at her Log Pose quickly and says "Uh, we're fine and all set to go."

Zoro nods as he tells Nami "Get the girl, come on lets go."

She nods as she goes to Vivi to guide her to our ship and take off.

I follow Zoro to get the ship ready with a hidden smile at who we all will meet very soon.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV<span>

I help Zoro lift the anchor and secure it to the ship as I see Luffy carrying a barely conscious Sanji and Usopp up to the ship making me wince in slight sympathy at their rough and rude awakening by Luffy as I spot Usopp's bruised and battered long nose which I know Luffy has used as a handle to drag Usopp to the ship along with Sanji by his leg.

I hear Nami and Vivi running to us with myself just catching the end of their running conversation "...we don't have time to look for him."

I shout down as Zoro looks down at both women with annoyance and confusion at the problem, "Hey what's the problem?"

Nami gives a frustrated sigh as she yells up, "Apparently her ducks gone missing and now she's refusing to leave without it!"

I have humor in my eyes as I point to beside me saying "You mean this duck?" of which I am given a quack from Carue as he lifts his large wing in hello to the ire of both Nami and Vivi who yell out together exasperation "HE WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!"

I nod as Zoro says to them "He got here before either of us did."

The young women snap out of their ire as they rush to climb the ship as I lower a ladder for them to climb up, with myself helping them onto the ship by grasping their hands with a smile.

I receive, to my pride, blushes and sweet smiles from both women.

Vivi then calls out to us as she snaps out of her enamoration "There's a tributary just up the river ahead, if we take it we can get out to sea faster."

Luffy, after he gets on the ship (along with dumping both Usopp and Sanji on the top decks of the ship), calls out "Alright lets go."

I unfurl the sails and tighten the ropes as we begin our way out and away from the island, I climb down the roped net ladder just in time to hear Zoro ask Vivi some questions about Baroque Works.

"How many do you think that Baroque Works will send after us?"

Vivi appears uncertain as she answers with said feeling "I'm not sure, I know that there are about 2000 loyal employees of Baroque Works and that there are several bases set up like this one in the area."

Nami asks with trepidation "They really might send a thousand people?"

She is soon distracted as Sanji and Usopp wake up groggy and confused as they soon make demands to return to the island because of the entertainment they were given when they arrived making myself and Zoro sigh as the swordsman comments with a groan "We should have just left them behind."

This was followed by pained grunts, screams and yelps as Nami 'persuaded' the two annoyed yet crazed crewmates to quiet down.

She finished explaining her actions with "...I left out the complicated parts."

I saw the large steaming bruises on their heads which made me snicker at the humor of it.

We soon reach the waterway to the sea as a thick fog surrounded the ship with Luffy acting in child like amazement at the thickness of the fog.

Nami sighs in relief as she says "Finally, it's getting light out."

I hide my smile as I hear a voice call out to us from behind (we were all looking out to the waterway's path).

"I'm just glad that we got away from the people chasing us."

Nami unknowingly responds to the 'mysterious' voice, "That's for sure."

The voice answers back "We need to be careful, with all this fog we need to avoid the rocks."

Nami again automatically responds to the 'unknown' voice "I'll take care of it."

She blinks in slow realisation as she turns to Luffy asking "Wait, did you...?"

He shows confusion on his face (which is difficult to differentiate from his normal expression) as he answers back with an uncertain tone, "Uhhh No?"

Nami slowly turns with a nervous laugh escaping her mouth.

I then turn to the sight of a woman; whom I have been waiting to see for a long time.

This woman speaks out, "This ship is nice."

The others gasp at the intruder on their ship as Vivi utters in terror "Its...It's you."

I spot a slow smirk as it grew on her relaxed face while she tilts her head slightly to the right as she comments with a still relaxed posture and expression.

"I just happened to run into your dear Mr 8 a little ways back, he didn't look so good."

Vivi had a angry expression on her face as she utters back with hate "So You Killed Igaram?!"

Luffy then calls out with angered demands to the woman "You; what are you doing on my ship and how did you get here, who are you?!"

Vivi calls with equal anger "Answer him, what are you even doing here?" "...Miss All-Sunday!"

Nami asks Vivi "So you know who she is, what numbered guy is she partnered with?"

Vivi answers back stoically "Her partner is Mr 0, The Boss."

Nami asks back terrified "Her partner is Crocodile?"

I hear Luffy mutter in uncertainty "She's a bad guy?" which makes me inwardly scowl at the words as I remember the future accusations and past ones made against this tormented women.

Vivi speaks aloud "She was the only one who actually knew the boss' identity, thats how we found out who he is; by following her back to him."

She makes a 'huh' in amusement as she answers back "To be accurate, I allowed it."

Luffy then begins his back and forth 'good guy' 'bad guy' muttering to Zoro's annoyance as Vivi continued her argument to 'Miss All-Sunday'.

"I know you knew we were there, you were the one that told the boss what we knew; weren't you?

The woman answers back with the same unchanged expression "That's right."

Vivi yells out in demand "You still haven't told us what you're doing here?"

The woman's mouth turns upside down into a frown as if we interrupted her fun with her eyes closing in annoyance.

"You were just so serious that I couldn't help myself, a princess doing whatever to help her country even making herself an enemy of Baroque Works, the idea was just so ridiculous."

She now had a smug smile as she makes a noise of amusement which sets Vivi off as she yells out to her.

"YOU KILLED HIMMMM!"

This sets the whole crew besides myself into action as Sanji and Usopp (both recovered and awake) try to ambush her on different sides of the balustrade handrail on the upper decking, with Sanji holding one of the ships spare flintlocks and Usopp holding his slingshot ready to fire.

Nami and Zoro prepare their weapons with the navigator holding her collapsible wooden bō staff and the swordsman unlatching his katana from its saya.

I spot the partner to Crocodile having an annoyed expression as she says to rest of the group "I would really appreciate it if you would...stop pointing those at me."

To the others my astonishment and my interest their readied weapons are thrown away or taken off them as Sanji and Usopp land with a crash to the main deck below.

I notice that I am not touched, probably because I have not acted in a threatening way towards the woman.

I also notice the left over flower petals from the woman's powers being used, of which I already have knowledge of, which the woman seems to have used them so quickly that the others have not noticed them.

I roll my eyes at the reactions of the others especially Sanji's towards Miss All-Sunday, said woman calmly speaks to us all with her relaxed tone of voice.

"Now there's no need to get so excited, You can all calm down; I haven't' been given any orders to follow here yet so I've no reason to fight you."

Suddenly Luffy's straw hat is flipped into the air and sent towards Miss All-Sunday who catches it in her waiting hand as she spins it then holds it aloft with her fingers.

She speaks to Luffy as she turns her eyes to him "So you're the captain, I've heard so much about you; Luffy D. Monkey."

Luffy then goes ballistic as he screams in anger and indignation at Miss All-Sunday to give him his hat back, while Usopp cowardly calls out for her to be thrown off the ship to my minor amusement.

She places Luffy's treasured hat on her own cowboy styled hat making herself now wearing two hats on her head as she calmly comments to Luffy "Bad luck, picking up a princess who Baroque Works is already made up their mind to have eliminated, protected by a mere handful of pirates, but your luck gets even worse; because of the direction your Log Pose's indicating."

Nami quickly checks the pose with trepidation at the information being given to her by the other woman who continues her speech.

"The name of the next island is Little Garden, we won't even need to lift a finger; you'll all be dead long before you reach Alabasta."

Luffy seems to have ignored all this as he just continues to yell out to Miss All-Sunday telling her to give his hat back with Usopp adding his meager support with his own demands to Zoro's exasperation at the long nosed man's choice of words.

The intruder agent continues to speak saying "You don't think it's a little foolish, allowing yourselves to be wiped out."

She ends this speech with a toss of her hand and flick of her head as she sends Luffy's hat back towards him and gives Vivi a small item which I recognise as an Eternal Pose which is proven correct as Vivi comments on it with surprise in her voice.

"An Eternal Pose?"

Miss All-Sunday speaks again but towards Vivi now as she says "Using that you can just skip right past Little Garden without stopping, straight to an island near Alabasta, the pose points to a place known as Nanimonai Shima; none of our agents know of that course so you won't be followed."

Nami looks at Miss All Sunday with confusion as she says with said feeling in her voice "What, so she's good after all?"

Vivi calls up to the high membered agent with similar feelings also colouring her voice "Why are you giving this to us?"

Zoro looks at the woman with suspicion as his eyes narrow in wariness of the dark haired woman's offer as he mutters aloud "It's gotta be a trap."

She now looks at Zoro with a still calm look in her eyes as she says back in a slightly teasing tone "Oh does it?"

Vivi seems to be warring with herself as she stares at the Eternal Pose with indecision but is interrupted as Luffy walks up to her and grabs it saying in defiance.

"Forget your thingie, we don't need it!"

He then crushes the Eternal Pose in his hands to Nami's great horror and ire of which she demonstrates to Luffy by knocking him on his back with a kick as she then begins screaming at him for his actions.

"You jerk, she just went out of her way to give us a better course to follow, maybe she is trying to help us get away!"

Luffy just stares back at Nami with a neutral look as he turns his sight to Miss-All Sunday and says to her "You aren't the one who decides where this ship goes."

They stare at each other for a moment until the woman has a small casual smile appear on her face as she shrugs saying back to Luffy.

"Well, that's too bad."

Nami screams in frustration at Luffy as he mutters aloud "She blew up that nice funny old man so now I hate her."

_"Not for long you won't," _I think to myself with a small smile on my face.

Vivi looks at Luffy with surprise at his words.

Miss All-Sunday begins walking to the other end of the ship as she speaks to the captain with vague disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that and I'm sorry you didn't accept my offer, if you survive I hope that we'll meet again."

Luffy childishly calls back to with a defiant "NO!"

She slightly snickers and smiles at the reply from the childish captain as she soon jumps off the ship and lands on a giant turtle with a cowboy hat that is smoking a cigar to my surprise and amusement as she sits on a small seated and shaded compartment on the turtles giant shell.

The others react in a similar reaction to the now departing agents mode of transportation as it begins to swim away from the ship.

Vivi collapses to her knees at the tension of the previous moment having finally dissipated as she moans about the impossibility of what the now departed agents mind could have been thinking with her strange actions as Nami and the rest of the crew reassure her of the odds and the support we will give her.

As we sail away from Cactus Island Sanji and Usopp, mainly a desperate and panicked Usopp, demand to know of what is really going on.

We all soon explain the current situation and Vivi's involvement with it who then begins to apologise for her problems she has given us.

Which Nami soon playfully calms her down with a fake admonishment as Luffy yells out for food, Sanji tries to act the suave prince he thinks he is and Usopp trembles in fear about their next destination to Vivi's embarrassment as she sweatdrops at the reactions from the rest of the crew minus myself and Zoro as we act nonchalant to the whole deal.

I think to myself _"Yes I do hope to meet you again, Robin Nico."_

* * *

><p>FINALLY, I AM FINISHED THIS CHAPTER.<p>

I had quite some writers block for this one and many a time spent on studying the episodes and manga chapters linked to the scenes shown above that you may recognise.

I do hope that you liked my intro of Nico Robin and also hope that I did okay on her character and actions she performed from her brief intro of the archeologist member of Baroque Works.

I will start working on the next chapter for this fic soon, I will be taking a small break and may be going on holiday in a week or so, until then I will be seeing you.

I DO HOPE THAT YOU READ AND REVIEW ALONG WITH TAKING A VOTE ON MY POLL, SAYONARA FOR NOW!


	13. World of OP CH13: Giants, Fights & Eggs

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best.

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY 'REAL' NEW POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TIME TO GET MY IDEAS AND RESEARCH DONE FOR THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

P.P.S: I have also been busy with family issues and new Anime's and Manga that have came out along with attending Comic-con events where I live and other small things Of which have eaten up my time a lot.

**TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: _The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

_"Italic"_: Thoughts of characters and people.

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

**_Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques._**

_**Bold Italic Underlined: Musical Words.**_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - Some Time Later after leaving Cactus Island<span>

I sit on the steps of the ships decking and begin to ponder the coming future of our journey, while looking on with fond exasperation of the rest of the crew who are currently running about chasing Carue claiming to use it as bait for some fish they wish to catch because of Luffy eating the bait full of maggots (to my disgust and slight amusement at Usopp and Sanji's reactions to this).

This aggravates Nami who yells at them to stop their foolhardiness to Vivi's apparent confusion as she asks Nami about Luffy's apparent lack of shown ferocity to which she is reassured by Nami about Luffy's accomplishments and triumphs against people like Arlong, Don Krieg, Captain Kuro and the rogue Axe Hand Morgan Marine Captain (according to what Luffy and Zoro has told her).

I speak out to Nami saying "What about that Clown guy in Loguetown, Wasn't he Buggy the Clown?"

She seems surprised at this until she appears to remember what happened on that Island and her meeting myself there.

She speaks "Oh yeah, I forgot about Buggy too."

Vivi then begins to comment on Axe Hand Morgan about his viciousness and believed strength.

I scoff aloud, catching the others attention as I say "Trust me, compared to some of the people I know and have heard about, that guy is a puny weakling compared to maybe someone like One of the Yonko/Four Emperors or the other Shichibukai/Warlords besides Crocodile."

The others seem surprised at my speech as I ask them confused "What's with the looks?"

Nami says back still stupefied at my speech "Ehm, its just we are surprised that you seem to say that you know them or either seem to have met them."

I blink saying "Well yeah I do know one or two of them but I only met one of them when I was little."

That got the others attention even more as they all started to come towards me asking many questions about what happened and why I met them of which I call out in annoyance.

"Alright, ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!"

They back off after my yelling at them as I sigh in relief at getting some space to talk as I begin to speak.

"Okay, I met one of the Yonko/Four Emperors when I was about 10 years old as they stopped on my families home island looking for rest and some supplies and imagine my surprise when I get the chance to meet Whitebeard himself along with his crew who seemed to have came back from a skirmish with Gold Roger that appeared to end in a stalemate, it was fun as I got to meet and learn a lot from him and his whole crew."

I see the stars in Luffy's and the rest of the crews eyes as they all ask also "So who was the Shichibukai/Warlord that you met also?"

I smirk saying "Why none other than Dracule Mihawk himself."

This makes Zoro freeze in shock as his hand goes to his chest wound of which I spot saying "You met him too Zoro?"

He nods and explains his encounter with Mihawk of which I nod in fake interest as I already know of it.

I then explain my encounter with him "It was a short time before when I met you guys and I was just sailing back from Loguetown to my home island when out of nowhere this tiny boat appears near mine, as I also spotted someone to my shock who carried this massive black sword, sailing on this small boat."

The others are very surprised which I catch and say "I'm guessing that he was either sailing to where you guys were or had just left after you all met Sanji and Luffy defeated Don Krieg?"

They nod as those do seem the most likely theories to be true.

Nami has a still surprised look on her face as she asks "How do you know about that?"

I point to both Sanji and Luffy and say "They told me just the other day."

She turns to ask for confirmation only to see them both nod as Luffy just keeps grinning his usual smile as he nods

We are stopped from our talk by the wind suddenly starting up again until it is now available for us to use with our sails

Nami makes a noise of annoyance as she says rhetorically with said emotion "The wind came back again?!"

This causes Vivi's further worry as she says "At this rate we'll never make it to Little Garden or even Alabasta in time."

I say to her as I walk up to stand behind her with my back against the cabin wall "Don't worry, we just have to work hard and keep moving forward with or without the wind to help."

This seems to slightly reassure her as she calms down from her anxiety and gives me a small smile of gratitude.

I wink in return causing her to blush slightly, she then goes inside the cabin as Sanji soon follows after with Nami in tow.

I sigh and stand up, then make my way to my room/lab; dodging a panicked Carue who is again being chased by Luffy and Usopp for being turned into bait while stepping over a laid down Zoro who has went back to his nap.

I close my door as it blocked out the noises of the rest of the crew and make my way to my desk chair, of which I slunk down to in a huff of exhaustion.

I think on my encounter with Mihawk which really did happen as I remember the look he gave me with his golden namesake eyes and the short scuffle that followed which I think back on with a grimace.

The fight wasn't very long as while I did my best it wasn't enough to not get injured quite a bit as I rub my right shoulder and left leg with phantom pains as while I did heal them very well with help from my medical knowledge and assistance from Isis it still sometimes felt as painful as when I first got them from Mihawks own black sword and small dagger.

I reach over, open a nearby drawer and take out some pills of which I swallow with some tea I left in a flask on my desk.

I sigh in relief as the drugs start their work which are much like normal pain medication with a bit of a kick in them to help the relief last longer.

I stand up with a stretch as I decide on a short nap, so I make my way to my bed As I lay down and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - A few hours later<span>

I wake up to Nami yelling at someone, possible Usopp or Luffy I imagine.

I yawn as I rub my eyes to clear my blurred vision as I feel no twinges of soreness which tells me that my pains have gone for the moment.

I fix my crumpled clothes and step out onto the deck, only to be startled by a loud crash and bang coming from the small room where we all drew water from for our baths and showers.

I walk over to see Luffy getting hit from behind by Nami as I look at the damage done to our water drawing/pumping machine.

I can agree with Usopp's assessment as it does look almost beyond repair and can be fixed if we stop somewhere for parts.

I say aloud "I might be able to fix it but it may take a while so we can just use the spare one that I keep in my room."

I get odd looks from the others as Usopp asks me "Uh Jack, why do you have it in your room?"

I roll my eyes and sigh then say back with exasperation "Because it was only a matter of time before that thing broke with both Luffy and Zoro's own monstrous strength and the others being too busy most of the time to do the job of drawing the water for the bathroom and sinks."

I take a breath and further explain "So, I just worked on reinforcing and improving the spare one so that it is more durable and can handle a little abuse from both of the much stronger members of the crew and so that it can last longer and pump twice as much water with less need for excessive pedalling needed to draw water up."

The others are quite surprised at my answer and apparent foreplanning of which makes me glad that I did prepare for this small instance as I knew that there would be some small fixes and things needed to be done to the ship to help it survive better through the Grand Line before we all (minus Vivi and Carue-possibly) reached Water 7 and met Franky.

I tell Usopp that I would be back in a moment as I run and grab the device from my room and soon help Usopp connecting it while replacing the broken one and sending it to my room.

I then watch in amusement as Nami nonchalantly made Usopp draw the water for her to his annoyed complaints.

Amidst the other arguments between Zoro, Luffy and a grumbling and panting Usopp I hear Vivi spot a News Coo which she mentions aloud as it then flies down to Nami who pays for it and takes a paper and then heads back inside the cabin to finish her desert with both Luffy and Zoro following after her as I do also.

I spot the bird flying off through a porthole window as Nami complains aloud about the fact of her getting the morning edition of the paper in the afternoon to which Vivi's counters by stating the fact that we are lucky to get any papers at all in the Grand Line.

Nami then reluctantly agrees with this as she peruses the paper until she freezes for a moment as she reads an article of which I know what it is about but keep my silence as it seems that no one else has noticed her freeze up as Nami lies about finding anything of interest until she is interrupted by a excited Luffy who calls Zoro over to show him a photo of which I see has both Coby and Helmeppo in it both holding each other in fear and hysteria.

Nami then reads aloud the story linked to the photo as I see Luffy's Grandfather in the photo too which makes me wonder why Luffy didn't react when he saw him in the picture, until I remember later in the series when Luffy said he really didn't know what position or who his Grandfather really was besides being a marine and a bit of a sadistic crazy old man.

Plus the man is wearing that bulldog type mask so it would be difficult to get a clear look at his face.

I am shaken from my thoughts by Nami's loud exclamation, "What!?"

Sanji asks her "What is wrong my dear Nami-swan?"

She turns to me and thrusts what looks like a wanted poster in my face which when I look at it my jaw drops in surprise and slight amazement.

It is a wanted poster of myself with it saying "WANTED: Aura Jackson - For the crime of attacking a superior Marine Officer (Captain Smoker) - Reward: ฿ 22,000,000-."

I am very surprised as I see my photo is not a bad one as it has myself with a devious grin on my face and my body surrounded by different colours but shaded to look more menacing.

I smirk as I say aloud, "Well I guess Luffy's not the only one now with a bounty on his head."

The others reactions are mixed:

Zoro looked a little impressed but not much else.

Sanji had a jealous look upon his face but quickly hid it when I turned to look at him as he seemed to think I did not see it (I actually did, he was not fast enough to cover his expression with his now calm look).

Usopp was nervous and scared as usual (he had came in from drawing up the water not too long ago and heard the news from Vivi while I spoke earlier).

Vivi herself had a surprised look on her face at my apparent bounty which I can tell is a very respectable amount for a first bounty.

Luffy had his usual dopey smile and wide eyed look of childish amazement.

Nami herself was looking troubled and stressed (no doubt at the fact of the further danger and chaos that the added bounty will cause us all, but mainly her).

She stood up mumbling aloud "I've gotta take a shower, that'll calm myself down."

I sigh as I watch Nami leave the room and head to the bathroom to have her relaxing shower.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Nami's POV - That Night<span>

I open my eyes to see if Vivi is still fast asleep, I sit up on my bed and slowly remove the covers while grabbing the folded newspaper and looking at the article in front of me with trepidation and worry for my friend.

I slowly get up and tip toe my way past a snoozing Carue until I reach near where Vivi was sleeping upon the spare futon mattress on the floor, pleasantly unaware of myself with a small relaxed smile as she slept.

I walk by her and reach the nearby desk, which I open the drawer under said desk and gently place the Newspaper inside as I then slowly close the drawer until the newspaper is out of sight.

I turn my head as I watch Vivi sleep in peace as I worry greatly for her future and hopes for her homeland.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - The Next Morning<span>

The weather was really quite pleasant, with the sun shining and the wind giving a pleasant steady breeze.

I relax as I sit outside on the deck, sipping the much praised green drink made by Sanji.

I can say it is really refreshing and fruity with the right amount of alcohol to give you a good buzzing feeling, whereas I watch with great amusement seeing Carue becoming inebriated and completely smashed after drinking near a dozen of the 'special drink' with the large duck falling over on his back soon passed out to the hilarity of the rest of the male crew members.

I smile as I see Vivi finally start relaxing, only to see a rather shocking site of which I do know of but it is yet again a difference of seeing it on a screen and actually being there witnessing it for yourself.

It is a Massive Bottle Nosed Dolphin, easily half the size of the a large sea king from the Calm Belt.

We all soon burst into action, dropping our drink glasses as they shatter on the decking (while startling an inebriated Carue into shocked awakeness).

With Sanji tightening and holding the rope that leads to the main sail, as Usopp holds the other end of the rope on the top right hand side sail beam as he then tightens and ties the rope to the beam and sail which they soon repeat for the other side beam of the sail.

Meanwhile Zoro is holding the steering pole steady and making course corrections from Nami's directions she gives out to him.

I watch all this as I give out orders and help the others with their tasks, while spotting a shellshocked Vivi at the Crew's apparent efficiency in dealing with the situation.

The ship quickly makes its way forward as we are again confronted with the now resurfaced Giant Dolphin, only it is behind us with its shadow easily dwarfing our tiny ship (in comparison to the mammal's size).

As the Dolphin begins to submerge itself again our ship is then carried away from the force and aftershock of the large mammal which starts out as a semi large wave that pushes the ship far away from the epicentre of the Dolphins diving point.

As the sea calms again I see Luffy call out to Nami "Nami, Which direction now?"

She returns in kind saying "Give me a second I'll check."

She keeps her eye on her Log Pose as which I can see is swinging a little as it seems to be trying to reconfigure itself to find the correct Magnetic current of the next Island we need to get to, Little Garden.

She leans in closer to it as I see the Pose is starting to settle to which she soon calls out to us all "Port side, Full"

The others (including myself) reply in turn as we work on steering the ship to that direction "Turning Full"

We all soon begin to see a large mass of land appear in the distance as the fog and low clouds clear up, showing a wild and junglish environment.

Nami she switches between looking between the Log on her arm and the Island in front of the ship.

She speaks aloud saying "There's no mistake, Cactus Island and this Island are definitely pulling against each other; Our next stop is that Island."

She says so with her finger pointed towards the now confirmed next Island on our Grand Line Journey, I listen as Luffy voices my thoughts out loud.

"This is it, the second island of the Grand Line."

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going MerryLittle Garden, Jack's POV - Not Long After Arriving on the Island 

I watch as we pass by the massive jungles and chirping of birds, as we circle around the Island; looking for a way in for our ship to go through so that we could dock safely and out of danger.

I also listen to the mutterings and conversations of the rest of the crew as Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp contemplate the name and vision of the island that is called 'Little Garden'.

Vivi seems uncertain and tense as she reminds us all of the words and warning said by Miss All Sunday (Nico Robin/Robin Nico) about this island.

This makes Usopp very scared as he yells out in fright at the possibility of meeting Giant Monsters as Luffy acts nonchalant as he replies in kind saying "Who Knows?"

This makes Usopp more anxious as he tries (read:fails) to persuade us to sit out on going to the island only to be rebuffed by Nami who points and tells him about how the Log Pose is supposed to work along with Sanji telling him about the low food supply and fresh water that we could not get at the last Island due to the chaos of what happened there.

We are all stopped from our thoughts and conversations by Zoro who calls out pointing at a revealed riverway that cuts through the island.

"Guys, there's our ticket in."

The others see this soon after as we all make our way through this riverway, sailing into it as we are soon shaded and covered by monstrous plant-life and strange tall trees.

I watch in amusement at the reactions and conversations of the others as they talk about what they are saying with Luffy and Sanji arguing about where to get food, Nami doubting at us finding anything here to use with the many unknown plantlife only to get frightened by a loud screech in the air that reverberates around us and the jungle.

I muffle a snort at the actions of Usopp as he acts cute to mock Sanji who was complimenting Nami calling her cute.

Nami calls aloud in wonder "What was that screeching?"

Sanji acts cool and confident as he tries to reassure Nami of nothing bad happening only to look on in confusion as he sees the expressions of both Nami and Usopp who appear terrified of something behind Sanji.

I look on, not worried at all as a massive green and purple feathered bird descends towards Sanji, probably thinking that the cook is a blond worm or snack for the large raptor like avian.

Sanji shouts in surprise as he ducks in time to avoid being carried off by the very large bird, which said man yells out in annoyance at being attacked by the now flying away bird as Luffy suggests eating it.

We are all startled by a loud explosion that shakes the island, Usopp and Nami are freaked out by this as they moan about being caught on an island with a possibly active Volcano.

A dark vapour of soot and ash surrounds the ship, I can guess that it is left over from the very recent eruption of the Volcano.

We soon spot a fairly large Tiger that creeps out of the wilderness as it growls at us when it sees us, to the fear of Nami and Usopp, but we are then surprised as the large cat suddenly coughs up on blood and appears to have a seizure then falls down dead with blood bursting out of its side.

This sends Nami and Usopp into a frenzy of fear as they overreact about not setting a single foot on the island which soon leads to Nami making Zoro drop anchor and staying where we are on this waterway.

I spot Luffy fidgeting and grinning lime a complete loon which gives me great worry for the rest of the crews sanity but I shrug it off as I know we have to do what happens here as is shown in the show and books.

_"But," _I think with a hidden grin._ "We don't 'have' to do it exactly as it was meant to go."_

I think of the events that will happen soon and realise that I could mess up a certain man's plan.

I then head to the storage cabin on the first floor of the deck and hope that I am correct.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going MerryLittle Garden, Jack's POV - A Little While Later

I step out of the cabin only to see a passed out Nami and Usopp on the deck and a large shadow hovering over the entire boat.

I look up to see the confused face of a Giant who I realise after a moment is Broggy of whom is staring at Nami and Usopp of whom I now see are only pretending to be passed out.

I shrug and call out to the giant "Hey, big guy."

He turns to me as his confusion clears into surprise as he calls back in his loud voice "Ah, someone else to speak to, so tell me can I have some alcohol from you guys?"

I shrug and say back "Sure but it's not much but I have more that I can give you."

His face turns back into confusion as he asks "Uh, How?"

I smirk as I say "Like this," as I call out a move I needed **"Aura Gate: _Inventory Grab_"**

A semi big portal of yellow appears beside me as I reach in and feel around until I felt the impression of a large barrel if which I grab the handle of and pull out.

Soon a large barrel comes out that is easily twice the size of myself as I struggle for a moment as it seems to be stuck in the portal but after a few tugs it comes out and lands with a large stomp.

This sound makes Nami and Usopp jump up in surprise, of which I spot as they yell out in said surprise, as they turn to see the large barrel I am now standing next to as I and them then look to see the astonished look on the giants face.

But that look soon changes to joy as he grins then laughs his unique laugh.

"Gebababababababa, that was amazing my friend as it seems you have partaken the power of a Devil Fruit."

I nod and say to him "Well I though it would be good fun to treat a native to this island to a special brew of booze that I made and if I am not mistaken you are a warrior of Elbaf are you not?"

He laughs again "Gebababababababa, why yes my human friend I am."

I nod as I say back "Then can you reassure these two," I point to the near catatonic Nami and Usopp "That you mean us no harm."

His face again shows confusion as he asks "What do you mean?"

I sigh as I explain "It's just the fact that you are the first giant they have ever seen and what with some tales and stories about Giants being Human eaters and savage people you can imagine their terror and reactions at not the best when confronted by a Giant for the first time."

His face clears until it shows a sheepish expression as he looks down at the terrified thief and longnose member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

He says to them "I am sorry for scaring you, but your friend is right as I mean you no harm nor will I eat you at all."

I look at them and as I say to them "He's right, it's forbidden for any citizen of Elbaf to eat or devour a human as decreed by the Warrior King of Elbaf."

I hear a gasp as I turn to see Broggy's shocked expression as he asks "How do you know that?"

I smile and answer in return saying "I have a few relatives who are of Giant heritage like a fourth cousin on my fathers side who is technically half giant due to his mother being a giant and his father who can turn into a giant from human because of a Devil Fruit he ate and I got a few books from them that talks about Elbaf."

_"Boy, that was a shock when I found out from my past selfs memories of being in this world until I arrived officially."_

I return from my thoughts as Nami asks me astonished "How many relatives do you have?!"

I show a thoughtful expression as I think then reply "I don't have an exact number as I said before my family is quite large and it is hard to keep track of everyone plus it has been a while since I have seen many of them due to them all having places to love all over the world."

I am then stopped from further explanation as Broggy says "Well since you have been so kind then why don't you join me for a meal as I just bagged us some Dinosaur meat which I can say is quite excellent."

I nod and say "Sure I would love to join you in a meal."

I turn to Nami and Usopp and say "Relax guys, he won't harm us so just take it easy."

They both take a deep breath and start to calm down as they both say "Okay Jack."

I smile and turn to Broggy who has lowered his hand for us to step on so that he could carry him back to his camp.

I turn a lift the alcohol barrel onto my back but make sure to not damage my sword as I step onto his hand of which I check with a turn of my head to make sure that the two crew members are following me.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Little GardenBroggy's Camp, Jack's POV - Later on

I listen and turn to see Nami's reaction to what Broggy has told her about the time it takes for the Log Pose to set/reset to this islands magnetic fields, One Full Year.

She is shocked and terrified of having the possibility of staying on this Dinosaur infested island for a full year, but hopefully not if the events happen as they should.

I then see Broggy lay down a large piece of cooked Dinosaur meat on a bone, then as Broggy takes a bite of his own with a sip of the Alcohol I gave him I see his face turn surprised as he takes another hesitant sip which then turns into joy as he chugs down a lot of it and ending with a large burp as he slams the barrel down like a shot of whisky.

He turns to me with open curiosity and Happiness as he asks in his booming voice of his, "What is this delectable brew made of as I have never tasted something so good in a drink before?"

I shrug and say back in apology "Sorry but I can't say, old secret family recipe so I cannot tell you."

He looks even more surprised as he asks, "Really?"

I nod as I say "I was gonna save it for a special occasion like a new crew member joining us or my friends and crew mates making it to the first half of the Grand Line but I decided to give you one as I have about 3 more barrels stored away anyway and I can always make more."

Usopp then asks me "Why didn't you open it up when we had Vivi's join us, Jack?"

I answer back with blunt truth "Because of the fact that her and Carue are merely passengers and not real crew mates unless Luffy says so as he is still the captain, an idiot sure but still the captain of the crew and ship."

Nami and Usopp nod at this fact with sad truth as they know that they will not have Vivi join us on our entire journey to reach the end of the Grand Line.

I smile in sympathy as I hand them a mug of my 'special' brew and say "Come on drink up, I want my crew mates to try my recipe too."

They look at me in surprise but then have smiles as they see my way of keeping them happy and not so down in the dumps.

They both take a hesitant sip of which is turned into shock and surprise as they fake a second sip until they have soon downed the whole thing, as they turn to me with joy and wonder on their faces and in their eyes as they both shout out loud to me.

"SOO GOOD!"

I smile in satisfaction as they asks for more as I wave off saying "I can't yet as I want to actually keep some for later and by the looks on your faces I can tell that you two would finish my entire supply of my 'special brew' in no time."

They look disappointed as Nami then asks me "Now long does it take you to make this stuff?"

I scratch my head in thought as I reply after making a rough estimate "Hmmm...about a month or so give or take a few weeks."

Their faces are funny looking as they ask me in shock "THAT LONG?"

I laugh and say back "Yes, but the reason for the long time is actually finding the proper ingredients to make it as some of them are hard to find or are expensive to buy."

Nami asks me with curiosity "How expensive?"

I think again as I then answer with a hesitant tone of voice in my throat.

"Erm...about ฿ 6,000,000 for the entire list of ingredients"

I see both Usopp and Nami's jaws drop at the price as they go quiet for a moment until Nami answers back with a shout of alarm.

"W...WHAT?!"

I nod again with fear at Nami's reaction to the price as I know of her obsession with money and how far she will go for it.

She soon starts asking me, "HOW CAN YOU AFFORD TO PAY THAT MUCH?"

I shrug and say "I got most of my wealth and money from either investments or bounty hunting which combined, gives me a fair amount of wealth but not to a extravagant level."

I think to myself with slight relief _"At least she won't find out about my safe, cause if she did she would drain me dry."_

She seems to have calmed down now as we are then interrupted by Broggy who tells us of his tale and homeland along with his tradition of fighting with another giant over a dispute that they both have over a matter that soon becomes lost to their memories.

I watch as Nami and Usopp jump at the sound of a nearby volcano exploding its top which the Giant explains is the starting bell for his and the other Giant of whom I know is Dorry who is probably with Vivi and Luffy from what I know and remember.

I watch as they both fight with great skill and experience shown behind their movements which is understandable as they have been fighting for about a hundred years.

I then spy Usopp's starstruck expression as he watches the might and strength of these giants making me smile a bit as I remember the hero worship he showed and has of these two warriors.

After they both fight and have come to a draw again, which I think is their 73,466th draw and battle.

I smirk a bit as I watch Broggy give Dorry a barrel of alcohol of which is a spare barrel of my 'special' brew I gave to Broggy to have later on as thanks for the meat which was as he said quite excellent.

I think to myself with a smirk that I hide from Usopp, Nami and Broggy _"Now lets see if I have jinxed a certain waxy mans plans."_

I then turn to Usopp and Nami saying to them "I'm gonna explore a bit but don't worry as I can bet you'll be safe if you stay at Broggy's camp with him as he can just take you back to the ship."

Nami asks me before I can leave, "Why do you have to explore?"

I sigh and say to her in a whisper so that she can only hear from me "I've been getting feelings and senses with my Aura from somewhere on the island that we aren't the only ones that arrived here recently and two of them feel familiar like those guys from Cactus Island from Baroque Works."

She stifles a gasp as she asks me with a furious whisper "You mean we could be in danger from Baroque Works Agents and you wanna go find them, Why would you wanna do that?"

I smile and say "Don't forget that I can turn off their Devil Fruit Powers and it will be easy for me to defeat them so have faith but you might wanna get yourself and Usopp back to the ship pronto, possibly during the two Giants next fight as you can just follow the path that we took to get here to Broggy's camp to get their in no time."

She nods in reluctance as I begin walking away until I can no longer see my crew but still see and hear Broggy who seems to be talking to Usopp from what I can tell.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Little Garden, Jack's POV - Some Time Later On<span>

I feel a sudden pulse of Aura that is new and not exactly clear to me, I can feel it is a fair distance from where I am in the jungles of this island.

I activate my **Aura Sight **to get a clearer picture and gauge of this new trail.

I communicate with Isis for a moment _"Isis, Isis are you there?"_

I get a answer after a moment _"Jack, what is it; are you okay?"_

I answer after giving the area another sweep with a pulse of aura as I confirm the direction of the strange but new feeling and Aura.

_"I'm getting a weird feeling in the atmosphere with my powers, have you any idea what it is?"_

She soon replies after I feel another strange energy ripple across the island which I recognise as Isis's Magic.

_"Hm, let's see here...What?.. That cannot be possible!"_

I urgently reply to her seemingly worried distress which soon worries me if she seems worried too.

_"What is it Isis, Trouble?"_

She replies with haste soon after my question.

_"Not trouble exactly, but it is strange and not at all what I expected to happen, I wonder if my son or husband did this just as a joke?"_

I blink at this in surprise as I ask in confusion _"What have they got to do with this, Isis?"_

She sighs and answers back with resignation_ "Never mind Jack, it's best if you just see it and you'll know what I mean."_

I shrug and continue following the trail with my powers and Isis's assistance.

I soon happen upon a cave that seems to be near the Volcano of the Island as I begin to lightly sweat from the heat of the cave of which I head into.

I feel the Aura inside the cave and can tell that the trail leads to what appears to be the end of the cave of which I follow, only to find a shocking sight.

It is a Egg but it seems different to normal eggs as I can see patterns and other markings on the eggs that seem vaguely familiar to me but I cannot tell why.

I ask Isis _"What is this egg doing here and where is the parent as I can guess that this must be some kind of Dinosaur Egg?"_

I get a reply soon after as I hear her sigh in what I can tell is resignation.

_"It's not just any egg Jack...It's a Pokémon Egg."_

I stiffen in shock as the words process through my mind until I reply as calmly as I can.

_"ITS A WHAT?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter, I needed to end it as it felt like I was just not gonna be able to do the whole arc of Little Garden in one chapter as I can always do the rest of the arc in the next one and the beginning of the Drum Island Arc.<strong>

**I am sorry but I was running out of ideas for something new and I felt like it would be a funny way to make a nice little highlight for the upcoming OCDJ's fanfic into the Pokemon World.**

**Plus I really wanted to do a cliffhanger, even though most of the time it is annoying to get one when reading a chapter but if it is done right it can be good and you have to admit it is funny imagining my OC's facial expression but 'ANIME One Piece STYLE'.**

**I promise to work on the next chapter soon, but I have been caught up with reading a popular anime I never really watched or read about before of which I may make a Fanfiction of which is linked to my New Poll that can be found on my Authors Bio Page.**

**If you can, would you all please vote on it?**

**And so, for now, I bid you all a goodnight.**


	14. World of OP CH14: Wax, Fire and Action

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best.

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY 'REAL' NEW POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED TIME TO GET MY IDEAS AND RESEARCH DONE FOR THE CONTENTS OF THE CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

P.P.S: I have also been busy with family issues and new Anime's and Manga that have came out along with mad shopping sprees for Christmas Presents for my very very VERY Large Family.

**TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: _The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

_"Italic"_: Thoughts of characters and people.

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

**_Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques._**

_**Bold Italic Underlined: Musical Words.**_

* * *

><p><span>Previously on the last chapter:<span>

I feel a sudden pulse of Aura that is new and not exactly clear to me, I can feel it is a fair distance from where I am in the jungles of this island.

I activate my **Aura Sight **to get a clearer picture and gauge of this new trail.

I communicate with Isis for a moment _"Isis, Isis are you there?"_

I get a answer after a moment _"Jack, what is it; are you okay?"_

I answer after giving the area another sweep with a pulse of aura as I confirm the direction of the strange but new feeling and Aura.

_"I'm getting a weird feeling in the atmosphere with my powers, have you any idea what it is?"_

She soon replies after I feel another strange energy ripple across the island which I recognise as Isis's Magic.

_"Hm, let's see here...What?.. That cannot be possible!"_

I urgently reply to her seemingly worried distress which soon worries me if she seems worried too.

_"What is it Isis, Trouble?"_

She replies with haste soon after my question.

_"Not trouble exactly, but it is strange and not at all what I expected to happen, I wonder if my son or husband did this just as a joke?"_

I blink at this in surprise as I ask in confusion _"What have they got to do with this, Isis?"_

She sighs and answers back with resignation_ "Never mind Jack, it's best if you just see it and you'll know what I mean."_

I shrug and continue following the trail with my powers and Isis's assistance.

I soon happen upon a cave that seems to be near the Volcano of the Island as I begin to lightly sweat from the heat of the cave of which I head into.

I feel the Aura inside the cave and can tell that the trail leads to what appears to be the end of the cave of which I follow, only to find a shocking sight.

It is a Egg but it seems different to normal eggs as I can see patterns and other markings on the eggs that seem vaguely familiar to me but I cannot tell why.

I ask Isis _"What is this egg doing here and where is the parent as I can guess that this must be some kind of Dinosaur Egg?"_

I get a reply soon after as I hear her sigh in what I can tell is resignation.

_"It's not just any egg Jack...It's a Pokémon Egg."_

I stiffen in shock as the words process through my mind until I reply as calmly as I can.

_"ITS A WHAT?!"_

* * *

><p><span>NOW: Grand Line, Little Garden - Jack's POV<span>

I stand in complete shock and befuddlement at what I have just been told by my Guardian Deity Isis.

As I now am told to be in the presence of a Pokémon Egg of which I had no idea or clue as to why it is here apart from partial mutterings from Isis in the back of my mind from my link to her through our bond.

My immediate thoughts are as such; _"What Kind of Pokemon is it, what gender will it be and is it a Shiny or will it be once when it hatches?"_

These are the few of the many thoughts buzzing and whizzing about in my mind at the incredibility of the sight laying before me.

I am brought out of my deep thoughts by a rattling noise which snaps my attention back to the egg, which I notice seems to have a mix of bright orange and light tangerine colours as its shells overall look, which appears to be shaking slightly as I panic as it makes me think it is Beginning the process of hatching but it soon stops as the rattling and shaking calms.

This makes me sigh in relief as I am nervous of the kind of Pokémon that will hatch from it as it could be a new or rare Pokemon that I do not know about or a Legendary Pokémon which even through if it were a baby it would be still immensely more powerful than a regular hatched Pokémon and could Attack and kill me without it knowing it did so.

I then hear Isis speak in my mind as she says to me _"Jack, I have just been communicating with the other Deities and it appears that one of them has played a little joke on us and have sent us a Pokémon Egg as a sort of test for you plus it appears that they have been watching one of your counterparts in a dimension that is the Pokémon World or at least a version of it and seem to prefer that counterpart more."_

I ask Isis, _"Why are they testing me and not you?"_

She replies back saying_ "I do not test you because I believe you are already capable of dealing with the many challenges that lie ahead on your journey in this Dimensional World that you currently inhabit."_

I think on this and come up with a conclusion of my own while I am glad at Isis' trust in myself and my capabilities.

I ask her _"But others do not, do they Isis?"_

She replies in answer saying _"It would appear so."_

I sigh as I think of how this might complicate things for my journey with Luffy and co.

I could probably explain or make up a story to help my case and if it gets tricky I could just say a half truth to help keep myself from getting killed or kicked off the ship by the crew.

I also think on how if the other deities are giving me a Pokémon as a challenge then I will have to accept it and try to be as good or better than my other more favoured counterpart.

I wonder how I can store and care for the Pokémon while it is still an egg and when it hatches as I do not know if I will need a Poké Ball.

My question is answered by a sudden appearance of a blindingly glowing object appearing right in front of me near the egg, I can vaguely recognise but I am not sure.

But, as soon as the glow dies down I now know what is standing before me, it is Pokémon Egg Case with the usual required items that go with it.

The handle on top that is connected to the lid of the container has a Pokéball fitted on the peak of the rounded lid as he knew, from watching Pokémon Anime and Movies and reading online about certain special items of the franchise, that the Pokéball was specifically used for the new Baby Pokémon to be placed in as it can either be transferred to a new Pokéball or be kept in its original Pokéball for the rest of its life.

Either way it does help him immensely with the small problems that may crop up during his journey on the Grand Line.

I send a mental thought of gratitude to the Deity who has most likely helped me _"Thanks Isis."_

I soon get a reply back from her as she says to me _"Your welcome Jack."_

I smile as I imagine the gentle expression of Isis as she says this to me but then turn my attention back to the egg as I kneel down and look over the device as well of which after close examination I find a small latch near the bottom of the lid of which I push and find the lid easily opening with a *click*.

I look in and see a soft cushion at the bottom of the glass container of which I feel and find it to be delicately soft and comforting, I then spot a small switch on the outside at the base part of the device of which with my other hand I switch on and soon after I begin to feel a warm and rather nice heat coming from the cushion, I raise my eyebrow; feeling impressed with the ingenious design yet the simplicity of how it works.

The gentle heat from the heated cushion keeps the egg warm and comfortable while the container and strong glass keeps the egg safe from severe harm as he remembered seeing that the container was very durable in the Anime.

I ask Isis in question _"When do you think it will hatch?"_

She answered back saying _"I believe that the egg will hatch possibly sometime after you reach Alabasta as with how the Egg moved and shook when you first found it then it seems that the egg has not long before it hatches into what ever Pokémon it will be." _

I ask in confusion _"You mean that you won't tell me what __Pokémon it will be when it hatches?" _

I can almost feel the mischievous intent from Isis as she replies _"What's the fun in telling you as it will be better to see how you may react to the Pokémon that will hatch soon." _

I sigh as I walk slowly up to the egg and gently lift it from its makeshift nest, I then quickly place it inside the now warm portable egg incubation device and swiftly close the lid.

I give it a once over to see if it is all working properly and when I am satisfied I lift it and exit the cave into the prehistoric jungles of this island.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Little Garden, Jack's POV - Later on<span>

I am now running towards where I can sense the heightened emotions of my friends and crewmates.

I swear in my mind as I think on what I had almost forgotten about because of the distraction with the surprise of the Pokémon egg I now have strapped to my back and protected by a padded backpack that I took from my storage space with my Aura powers.

It was only a few moments after I had left the cave that I remembered what could be happening with the rest of the crew and using my powers I could feel an abundance of emotions spiralling in the atmosphere from a section of the Island.

This made me realise that somehow the events that I thought could have been prevented had in fact happened anyway.

I rush to my destination, guided by my powers, only to arrive at a somewhat confusing site.

I see a beaten and severely harmed Dorry and Brogy who are both restrained by tons of hard white wax (with a noticeable pool of blood coming from Dorry as they lay face down), Luffy sitting on a mat/blanket with a prepared tea set and picnic, Usopp running for his life with a beaten up Carue of which had a ruffed up Mr 5 and Miss Valentine of Baroque Works chasing them along with two other members I recognise as Mr 3 and Miss Goldenweek; both of which are doing different things like the former is sitting with a strangely calm Luffy while the latter stands in front of a giant five tiered cake like structure with a pumpkin shaped, candle lit spinning top as the final tier laughing maniacally and proclaiming about his 'wondrous work of art'.

I then spot to my shock and horror Zoro, Nami and Vivi stuck on the base top of the lowest tier of the wax cake structure as they seem to be turned into wax like figures.

I immediately call out to Luffy "Hey, Luffy what is going on here?!"

I get a strangled reply of which comes out as "This is some really nice tea."

I am confused until I remember what may have happened as I look closely and see a green mark on the Straw Hat wearing pirate's red vest.

I swear in my mind yet again as I know that with the mark of that paint Luffy is helpless to do anything no matter how much he fights it.

I quickly rush forward to help Luffy but I am stopped by a wall of wax that forms in front of me as I see a ticked off Mr 3 blocking my way to help my crewmates.

I then turn in surprise to see Usopp (who was riding atop Carue) fire a exploding Pellet at Luffy's back of which destroys the boys vest and stops the Straw Hat Captain from being restrained.

Luffy turns in surprise as he sees me as he asks "Jack, where the heck were you?"

I shrug and say back "I was just looking around the island and then sensed you guys in trouble so I ran as fast as I could to get here."

He nods as he says "Oh, so what do you wanna do cause I'm gonna kick this guys ass."

I smile and say "Go ahead but I may have to help you now and again while I take down that Wax Monstrosity."

I see that this has angered Mr 3 as he yells in angered disbelief "Monstrosity?"

I smirk and say "Yeah it is, I mean why didn't you just drown them in wax or at least kill them properly as that would have been so much simpler and you would not be so distracted by all of the stuff going on the now."

He appears even more angered than before as he yells "You know nothing of my genius or of true art!"

I speak back saying with an eye roll "Oh please, you wouldn't know a Rembrandt from a Picasso; you candle headed twit."

This makes him literally on fire as the lit end of his number 3 styled hairdo is now even larger than before as I see Luffy struggling to hold in his laughter at my quips while I swear I can see a smile appear on Miss Goldenweek's face.

I jump back in time to dodge a block of hard wax nearly crush me as Mr 3 is silent but I can see the pure rage in his eyes and from his aura as it spikes in the familiar way of anger reaching its peak.

I smirk and comment to him "Aww, is the little twit of an artist angry, bad little artist no cake for you; you big baby" I say to him in a cooing baby voice.

I now hear and see Luffy cannot contain his laughter anymore as he is nearly in stitches while I hear a gentle laughter coming from Miss Goldenweek of whom I smirk at to which she seems surprised at my smirk as I wink to her which to my surprise makes her blush and duck her head in embarrassment.

I think on this as I comment in my head _"She is kinda cute for a kid." _

I blink and refocus on Mr 3 as I spot Luffy standing straight again but I can hear minor chuckles from him.

I then get into a stance as I say to the wax man "Come on then fight me, you little twit."

This gets him really mad as I can see his eyebrow twitching as he soon covers himself in wax which soon forms a giant armor that looks weird yet slightly tough.

I then spot Miss Goldenweek who seems to have slipped right past us to my surprise.

I ponder this _"Huh, she really is sneaky to have gotten past my senses; wonder why?"_

I shake my head and say to Luffy "Keep the guy busy while I try and save the others from being permanently turned into statues."

He nods as I now see that Mr 3's armor is now on colour with it being mainly red, black and purple.

I run to see Carue now holding a rope and running like crazy all over the wax structure while Usopp appears trapped under Miss Valentine of which the long nosed pirate appears to be in great pain as I rush towards Usopp but am stopped by Mr 5 who is shooting from what I recognise is the special gun he uses that is like a revolver and flintlock pistol combo that hails from the South Blue.

I dodge his exploding Bullets as I draw my own gun and fire back, which surprises him as he drops the gun in shock as my bullet knocks the gun out of his hand which gives me time to rush in and grab Mr 5's gun in a flash with the use of my **Aura Streak **move as I swiftly empty the barrel of Mr 5's gun with a flick of my powers as they cancel out the explosive breath of Mr 5's own attack with my special ability of negating Devil Fruit abilities .

I grab a some bullets and load the gun making me now have two guns as I have both now atop Mr 5's forehead as the speed of which I moved had knocked the man over as I now stand below him crouching and facing a shocked Miss Valentine.

I say to her "Get off of Usopp or else this guy gets his head blown off."

She soon appears to regain her confidence as she says to me "Do it then as it won't harm him as he is immune to harm from weapons like guns with his powers as they would just blow your guns up along with your hands."

She laughs her creepy laugh as I give her a dark and dangerous smile which stops her twisted joy in its tracks.

I say to her with a foreboding tone "Ah, then you seem to have forgotten my special powers as I can negate Devil Fruit Powers to how much I like, so if I were to I don't know turn off his invulnerability then the guy just may blow his own head off with his own powers."

She freezes in horror at my proclamation as she appears to remember me telling her from before when I last met her as she nervously laughs saying "You were bluffing, right?"

I keep my smirk on my face as I say to her in challenge "Try me?"

She appears now to be in serious distress as she stays quiet until she slowly stand up to the great relief of Usopp and faces me properly.

She says to me in near tears "Please, don't kill him?"

I look down at the terrified eyes of Mr 5 whose glasses have fallen off showing me the absolute fear his entire being is feeling.

I then look up at Miss Valentine who I narrow my eyes at saying to her darkly "Do not move a single inch or I will go back on my actions and kill this son of a bitch."

I see her nod as I turn to Usopp and see his stunned expression at my actions to which I smirk and say to him "Shouldn't you be helping Carue light this sucker up."

I point to the now rope covered wax structure as my speaking to him snaps him into action as he yells at Luffy "Luffy set the rope on fire."

I turn to see Mr 3 being dragged by Luffy by his hair, as the baroque works member squeals in pain at getting his hair pulled.

Luffy asks Usopp over the squeals of pain from Mr 3 "The Rope, but why?"

The long nosed pirate says to him "Because I covered the ripe in oil and the wax will melt with such a blaze, therefore we can save our friends."

Luffy nods as I keep my eye on the two fear frozen Baroque Agent members who have yet to move as I watch the wax the structure become inflamed in well...flames.

I then see a burned and tired Nami plus Vivi jump from the flames as Nami comments "That was dangerously hot, lets not do that again."

Vivi also says back to her "Agreed."

Usopp looks mildly annoyed as he says "You're being really picky here don't cha think, aren't you at least grateful for my help?"

Nami seems to concede on this as she says to him "You've got a point there, thanks."

Vivi looks at herself astonished "Amazing, we're actually alive and okay; well mostly."

She says this as she looks at her and Nami's slightly burnt selves.

I walk to them and say to them "Well that about wraps things up here."

This snaps Nami and Vivi out of there moment of wonder as they spot me to which Vivi seems to sigh in relief at my well being while Nami walks towards me with a seemingly calm expression which puts me on edge as I gulp at the slight malicious intent leaking out of her Aura to my enhanced senses.

I say to her in panic "Now Nami I did warn you about this earlier and I did not think that things would get so out of hand plus you and Vivi are fine now so we can just collect Sanji and Luffy, patch you all up and head to the Merry; right?"

She has now reached me and has her hand raised as I cover my head in preparation for the soon to be pounding of a lifetime from the attractive ginger headed young woman who I feel slightly pleasure in seeing her in her bra and the hint of her breasts revealed to me through it.

I then close my eyes expecting the worst but I am surprised by just a small amount of pain on my forehead as I open my eyes to see Nami who it seems has just given my head a slight flick with her finger.

She sighs and says to me in annoyance "Just next time get to us quicker when we are in trouble."

I nod in stunned surprise as I can also see Usopp's similar expression on his face of stunned befuddlement.

Our moment of peace was stopped by a voice from behind us "Now that I am free of your trap, I can kill you all with one shot."

I turn to see Mr 5 now standing with his hand holding a large amount of snot in his hands that puts me on edge as if a small amount of it is explosive then a big batch of the stuff will be seriously deadly against even me and the others.

I also see Miss Valentine still frozen in fear so I ignore her for now.

I am about to step forward to stop the bomb man devil fruit user when I hear a familiar voice say** "Yaki Oni Giri/Flaming Oni Giri!" **

I watch as Zoro jumps out of the fire with his swords on fire and drawn in the form of Three Sword Style of which seems to defeat Mr 5 of which shocks Miss Valentine so much that she flees in terror as I let her go.

I look around me as I sigh in exasperation at the chaos that this Journey still has to bring us.

I think on this as I ponder the future adventures we will face and hope that whatever I do it will change or at least help the others in many ways during our journey.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line, Going Merry - Jack's POV: Some Time later after leaving Little Garden<span>

I sigh in my room as I think on the events that lead to us leaving the island and of how the chaos all happened even with my slight interference into the Baroque Works agents plans.

Apparently since the exploding alcohol did not work Mr 3 and Mr 5 had worked together to trick and harm the Giants after Mr 3 made Dorry slip up and end up with the wound he would have been given that would have knocked out the giant when he was harmed by Brogy.

Meanwhile Mr 5 had sent a volley of exploding spitballs and snot at the startled Giants if which gave Mr 3 enough time to trap them both in the Wax restraints of which was reinforced after both they tried to and nearly did break free.

Then once the others arrived the events played out mostly the same except with Dorry being next to Brogy as they all were both being slowly turned into wax figure statues.

Also later after we had defeated Mr 3 and Mr 5 Sanji had arrived with the stolen Eternal Log Pose to Alabasta with us then leaving the island soon after I had both Brogy and Dorry patched up by me.

We did get swallowed by the giant goldfish which have to say is even more unpleasant than being swallowed up by Laboon.

But luckily both the Giants of Elbaf had killed the massive creature with a impressive attack making it easier for us to leave the crazy Island in peace.

I do worry for Nami as even if she tries to hide it as much as she can I can tell she is in serious pain and suffering.

I have hope that we can reach the two people who can help her in time, one of them I am most eager to meet.

I think on this as I hold onto my feeling of hope.

_"Chopper, I hope we meet soon?" _

* * *

><p>And that is it for this chapter, I am glad I finished it as I am in a bit of a rush now to finish the next chapter by Christmas or New Years.<p>

I am hoping to get to Alabasta by Chapter 16 and then start on my many other fics that will be made for my OCDJ'S series.

Anyway please review and vote on my poll please!?


	15. World of OP CH15: Snow, Nami and Bunnies

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best.

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY 'REAL' NEW POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME PROBLEMS LATELY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

P.P.S: I have also been busy with family christmas parties and limited time due to organising and repacking all of our christmas stuff like the tree and whatnot along with being distracted by the new games I got recently for my consoles at Christmas along with all the mayhem of new year parties and myself returning to work and upcoming holidays being planned in advance with family.

B.T.W. - By The Way: I really wanted to do this chapter for New Years or at least a few weeks after Chopper's Birthday but it was not meant to be, I am really sorry.

**TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: _The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

_"Italic"_: Thoughts of characters and people.

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

**_Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques._**

_**Bold Italic Underlined: Musical Words.**_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - About two to three days after leaving Little Garden<span>

I sigh as I rub my eyes while standing guard over Nami as she rests a little easier after a few of my special drugs and medicines that should help with her condition of late.

I want to be cautious over what I give her as I do not want to quicken the bacterial infection from the Kestia's parasitic bite and possibly affect the treatment of whatever the two people I know can truly help Nami with her sickness.

I shake my head as I remember the attempts by Nami to try and be strong for the others by acting like she was fine and not in danger of dying by trying to walk like she was not ill.

I smirk at how determined she is to help her crew especially when she sensed that freak weather attack when she tried to be useful to the crew and of Vivi's friendship and kindness at helping Nami even at the cost of delaying our journey to Alabasta what with her having read the newspaper article about the continuing bloodshed and terror sweeping her homeland from the paper Nami hid from her that time.

I am glad I was able to help as much as I could even though Luffy seemed to think I should be the ships Doctor of which I shot down quickly by saying to him about my skills as an inventor and scientist being more towards making useful gadgets and inventions than being the ships medical.

I blink as I hear a ringing sound and then check my pocket watch to see it ringing meaning my shift of watching Nami was over for the moment.

I click the watch and the noise soon stops as I head to the top deck to get Vivi as it is her turn to keep watch, I have one last look at Nami as she seems to mumble and turn in her sleep with her fever showing as her head heats up to a red and she sweats more.

I guess that I will have to up the dosage slightly to help combat her fever as I reach into my pocket and take the pill jar I use with the medicine for Nami inside.

I now reach the deck and spot Vivi besides Carue who both are sipping something warm to keep off the cold as the ship begins to head into a colder climate as snow begins to heavily fall on the decking.

I call out to Vivi "Hey Vivi!"

She looks up from her seat on the decking as she cuddles up to Carue to keep warm at my calling out to her.

She replies in question "Yes, what is it Jack?"

I point behind me to indicate where she needs to go as I say "Its your turn to keep watch on Nami and can you give her some more of the medicine I made plus some of the soup Sanji made to help her medicine go down."

I say this to her as I toss said medicine of which she soon catches and nods in agreement to my request.

I sigh and look ahead as Vivi and Carue head to Nami's room to keep watch and look after her.

I am glad that I could help Sanji pick out what to give Nami that would help her settle and feel more like herself.

I then spot something odd in the corner of my eye, it appears Zoro has too as he calls out not long after from his position on the crows nest.

It is a man or at least I think is one who appears to be standing on the surface of the water.

I think it odd until my memories catch up with me and I smirk slightly as I think on how if this is happening now then we are not far from where we need to be to help Nami.

I hold on as the ship rocks violently from the emerging of the giant submarine ship I recognise as Wapol's Submersible Pirate Attack Ship.

I watch in silent grimace as Wapol appears on the Merry and soon scoffs down a knife whole.

I think on this, _"Man, if he didn't have those powers of his he would be in so much pain and agony." _

I react quickly as Wapol is about to chomp down on a piece of the Merry.

I rush in with a small **Aura Streak **as I ready my special attack I have just for this glutton.

**"Aura Manipulation: _Aura Braced Trap_" **

My attack works very fast as I near him, his jaws which were about to widen to munch on the ship are now lashed and snapped shut very tightly by aura powered braces that keep the tub of lards trap shut.

He is very surprised at my move and is unable to open his mouth no matter how much he struggles to do so to voice out his displeasure.

I smirk and say to him as I stop near him "Having trouble moving those big chompers of yours, aww how sad; the baby can't have his numnums and now he's having his little tantrum."

I smile with a mischievous grin at my mocking baby voice which seems to make the munch munch fruit user even more mad as he redoubles his efforts to open his mouth as I spot Usopp and Luffy nearly on the floor laughing at my pranks and humour.

I also spot a semi-calm Sanji, who has just came up to see what all the ruckus is, who is also struggling and nearly failing to hold in his laughter at what is going on while Zoro is openly smiling at my handiwork.

I then react as the stunned troops of Wapol react themselves at the treatment of their leader as they aim all of their guns at me to which I smirk and concentrate my power.

**"Aura Intimidation: _Howling Aura Pressure_" **

My aura starts to rise up around me and take the form of a large golden werewolf above me as it soon howls into the air causing a sudden heavy downpour of fierce aura that stuns the armed gunmen and makes them fall over with some of them nearly passed out on the ground due to the crushing downward force of my intimidation technique as I notice also that Wapol appears to be affected somewhat also as he has stopped struggling and is now grimacing in pain as my attack pushes the large man to his knees by force.

I then control my aura made creature as I make it bark in a dark and threatening gesture as I then call out saying to them with a similar way.

"Get Out Of Here, Right NOW!"

I say this with a loud yell that speaks of terror and pain if they do not leave myself and the rest of my friends alone as my aura constructed wolf gives out a loud bark and howling cry of power.

This has an immediate reaction as the now terrified gunmen are scurrying away back to their own ship with a protesting Wapol who is still wearing the braces I gave him.

I smile now as the enemy ship beats a hasty retreat as I turn to face the stunned looks of my crewmates.

Usopp clearly words everyone elses thoughts as he says aloud "Jack, What The Hell Was All That!?"

I shrug and say "Its just one of the many ways I deal with small fry like those guys without having them damaging the ship or firing a single shot plus I knew that guy with the metal lower jaw, he's Wapol and is a Devil Fruit user that would have easily eaten the ship piece by piece with his powers which allows him to eat normally inedible things like metal and wood or even structures and cannons."

I smirk at the again surprised look on Usopp's face as he nods in acceptance at my explanation yet he again asks me "But what was that wolf thing you did?"

I shrug again and explain the basis of my two **Aura Intimidation ** and **Aura Manipulation** Technique and what I did to those gunmen and Wapol as I explain that I wanted to stop Wapol from eating the ship so I shut his mouth up so he would not use his powers.

They accept this explanation as we continue our journey to find an island with a Doctor on it.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Nami's POV - Later that Night<span>

I wake up with a hazy and dizzy feeling as I can vaguely feel the ton of sweat drenching my body as I breathe heavily from my fever affecting me.

I rub my head to wipe some of the sweat from my head as I also wince slightly at the heat emanating from my forehead, I barely notice my damp cloth having fallen from forehead.

I look around the room in surprise at seeing nearly all of my crewmates in varying places of slumber, Luffy sleeping without even seemingly feeling the edge of a fallen picture and frame digging into his forehead, Usopp sleeping next to the bookcase with Luffy's sandals and feet beside his head, Zoro lying on top of Carue the Duck; both of them snoring away and Vivi at the end of my bed resting her head silently sleeping unlike the rest of them as they all snore away like a foghorn.

I look around again with a faint smile at the care and wellbeing shown to myself by my crewmates and friends as they sleep with me, showing their worry for how I am doing.

I then freeze in shock as Usopp cries out in his sleep about his imaginary fame and fortune as he then falls back into deep sleep, I keep my body tense at the sudden surprise of this until I slowly my body relaxes at the quiet being returned to my room and cabin as I also think to myself of where Sanji and Jack are.

_"I wonder what they are doing right now?" _

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - Same Time<span>

I smirk as I see Sanji up in the crows nest and can hear his shivering and muttering about the cold weather being brought in from where I know we are headed, I then return to my work as I fix this piece there and that bit in there aaannnddd... done.

I call up to Sanji as I work on the deck, "Hey Sanji."

I hear the blond cook shuffle up in the crows nest as he looks down at where I am with him calling back in question.

"Yeah Jack, what is it?"

He is answered as I call back to him saying "Catch this."

I throw a small item up to the cook as he catches what I have thrown up as I then see his surprised look he soon has on his face as I explain to him when he looks back at me for said explanation.

"I made it from what I had of my heating device I showed you guys the other day as that is more of a useful thing when we are on a cold island and have no way of making heat or fire and when all of us are cold on really freezing temperatures while sailing."

Basically what I did was make a very miniature sized version of my lighted heating lamp that can be carried around your neck and warms your whole body to keep your temperature up while on a cold or icy environment when on a winter island.

I do plan on making a miniature and large version that instead of generating heat, it generates cold so when we get to Alabasta the heat from the desert won't be so bad for some of us but mainly Chopper when he comes with us.

I get a nod of gratitude from Sanji as he returns to keeping watch as I go back to keeping the ship steady as we calmly sail forward to where my Aura is directing me towards the energy of another island.

This is another small skill that I have been slowly developing after we left Cactus Island as I had my Aura scan the magnetic energy and aura of the island to possibly help track nearby islands if they all have the same magnetic signature and similar Auras.

This was so that if I am the one sailing and did not have the Log Pose on me then I can reach an island without assistance of Nami as is needed now.

I did a similar thing on Little Garden and have noticed that while the magnetic signature and energy output are different it is the Aura of the Island that remains the same.

So from this I can probably get us all to the island the fastest since the Aura is of the same feeling and output.

I do hope though that we can reach one soon.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - The Next Day<span>

I smirk as I listen to Vivi explain to Usopp and Sanji the reason for the lately cold weather for the past day or so making me glad that I did not have to explain it, I smile as I soon hear Sanji confirm Vivi's deduction and guessing of the island we need to find is very near.

I can vaguely hear Luffy's loud cheers of joy at this from below as I turn to see a red blur pass by me and jump onto the ships figurehead at the bow of the ship exclaiming about the weather and the snow making me shake my head at Luffy's childlike nature being sent into overdrive as I can guess that since he grew up on a Summer Island like Dawn then he did not get very much interaction with Snow and this kind of weather until only very recently.

I do laugh though at Luffy just realising how cold it is by being told this by Sanji and Vivi making me shake my head as I dig into my pocket and toss something I made last night for this occasion.

"Here, Luffy; catch this."

He looks in surprise as he catches something Sanji recognises as he asks me "You made more of those?"

I nod as I say to Sanji and Luffy "I thought it may be useful as I can guess if Luffy wants to fight in the snow proper then he would be unable to wear a heavy coat to do so, Luffy just needs to put it around his neck and press the button at the top once to turn it on and press it again to turn it off."

I wait and see if it will work as it should for Luffy, it does as I can see the faint orange glow accompanied by a small amount of heat emanating from Luffy's now warm body as the rubber skinned captain sighs in relief at the welcome warmth.

With the mini heated lamp wrapped around his neck by some string it should last for a while before it needs repowering.

I then head off to my room to prepare for the chaos of what may be coming and the unveiling of something I have been saving for this trip and island in particular.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - Some moments later<span>

I smile as I exit my **Aura Gate** with my little project having been completed and ready for deployment soon, I am excited to try it out.

My smile is turned to shock and surprise as I hear a gunshot followed by a flare of pain filled aura that comes from the one person I know has this aura.

_"VIVI!"_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Vivi's POV - Same Time<span>

I grimace and refuse to yell in pain as I feel the graze of the bullet hitting my shoulder yet I force myself to move to stop Luffy from attacking the people of this land who were only defending their home from unknown pirates.

I am stopped by this as is Luffy and everyone else as a powerful and crushing feeling suddenly slams down on us from the air making me realise who could be doing this as my eyes widen in surprise as I think of him.

_"Jack." _

I turn in surprise, forgetting about my wound, as the door to Jack's room is blown off its hinges and sent towards a screaming Usopp as he is plowed down by it and smashed into the wall of the deck, a shadowed figure emerges from the room into the light making my jaw drop at the sight before me.

It is Jack but he is now massively muscled and standing at a height of near 9 feet but he has some features she recognised from his Wolf construct made of his own aura as they seem to have merged with his body in a glowing yellow shine but it's the eyes that are most disturbing and terrifying.

They have completely turned red with no iris or anything except a certain bloodlust she can sense from them.

His eyes look at her as she freezes in fear at the possibility of her being the target to the beasts rage until it is wiped clean as I hear a growling voice that sounds like Jack's only more primal and powerful.

"Vivi, You Okay?"

I nod yet grimace at the pain spreading from my shoulder, this seems to have caught his attention as his eyes narrow and his mouth opens in a snarl.

He nears me and looks at my shoulder closely and sniffs it, his eyes narrow to near slits as he turns to the now scared people of the island and calls out to them in his growling loud voice.

"WHO SHOT HER?!"

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - Same Time<span>

I feel my mind nearly clouded by rage at these people harming someone precious to me as I look at the gathering of armed villagers whom I know are merely defending their home but I can feel my anger and rage almost overtake my reason and logic.

I spot a particularly terrified villiger as I sense his fear and guilt making me realise who shot Vivi as I call out to him.

"It Was YOU!"

I give a wolfy grin at the squeal of terror and absolute fear from the man I look at from above.

I see his hand squeeze the trigger of his gun as I spot the bullet firing towards me.

I lazily raise my hand as the bullet nears me as if it just a small fly coming towards me.

My hands form red aura like claws of a wolf as I grab the bullet so fast that I hold the bullet between the claws of my hand/paws.

I raise my hand to show them what I have done as they all gasp in shock at myself having caught the bullet.

I call out to them all with a growling snarl and bark.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that."

I then begin spinning on the spot as I activate my special gauntlets while I call out my attack.

**"Shuriken Spin: _Tornado Strike_"**

I release my mini shuriken as I spin in a red and yellow twister of power.

I can hear the clangs of metal being cut and yells of surprise as I soon stop to see my handiwork.

All of the barrels of the rifles or guns have been cut off leaving no room for the bullets as they just roll out one after another.

I then look straight at the man I know as Dalton and say to him especially "So are you gonna let us on the island to find a doctor or are we gonna have problems?"

I finish this by raising the pressure on the villagers and Dalton who all grimace at the power I am showing to them.

I hear Vivi's voice before I can get an answer as I look at her and my crew.

The rest are stunned as I spot Zoro and Sanji sweating to remain standing from my power as I then look at Luffy to see his stunned expression but it is Vivi that calms my bloodlust and rage.

She is looking at me in fear and horror at what I am doing making me feel very guilty at my rash actions, I slowly return to my normal form.

I watch now in silence as Vivi pleads for help along with a refocused Luffy who I can tell is thinking of Nami yet I grimace with further guilt as Vivi says about not everything being solvable with a fight.

I do feel better though as Dalton agrees to help us as he calls out to us, "Follow me."

I go with the others as I then spot Usopp who has a bruised face and shows he was harmed to my confusion.

_"What happened to him" _

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island: Big Horn Village, Jack's POV - Some moments later<span>

I smile slightly as I see the village yet hold back from interacting as I see some of the angry looks of the villagers I threatened earlier.

I do hold back a laugh at Usopp's actions earlier as we made our way to the village when we passed a Hiking Bear along with Luffy and Usopp's reaction to one of the Villagers looking like Hiking Bear.

I look and listen as Dalton describes the so called 'witch' that is the doctor of this island making me smirk at the rumors and legends surrounding her.

I have a thought and ask Dalton as he finished his explanation "Is there someone on this island called Hiluluk?"

Dalton looks at me in surprise as he asks "How do you know that name?"

I shrug and say "He's an uncle of mine who I know lived on the Grand Line and on a Winter Island but I did not know which one until now."

Vivi asks Dalton "Who is he?"

Dalton explains to them all as Sanji yells at Luffy and Usopp to get inside and stop messing about.

"He was a local quack that tried to help others but only ended up causing problems with his 'medicines' that were more toxic or dangerous than the illness or pain of his patients."

The others nod at this as I say "I thought that since he knew of medicine he might be able to help Nami."

Luffy then asks "Where is he then?"

Dalton's eyes close in sadness as he says with that same feeling "He died some years ago."

I close my eyes as I imagine the pain of Chopper having witnessed his sacrificial death and the vague memories I had of him which was not much besides some letters and a couple of chance meetings with him but that was only while he had his sickness affecting him and he needed help from the family to cure him.

I snap out of my reminiscing as Sanji, Vivi and Usopp argue with Luffy at how we are to get Nami up the top of the mountain known as the 'Drum Rockies'.

I call out saying to them "I may have something that will help us on how to get to the mountain safely.

I smirk as I see the confused looks of my crewmates and Dalton.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island: Big Horn Village, Jack's POV - A short time later<span>

I stand in front of the crew as I ready my technique, **"Aura Gate: Vehicle Deployment – _Winter Beast!_" **

A portal soon forms and grows as a large vehicle is soon released and dropped into the snow, the sight of which shocks my crewmates and Dalton.

It is my vehicle 'The Beast' but designed in a very different way.

Instead of the gun on the back it has a secure and covered back so that Nami is protected and secured to ensure she does not get rocked about as she is strapped in while I drive, instead of the large wheels on the back they are changed to Tank like tire treads or snow treads more correctly.

The colour scheme is also now a white and grey design instead of the regular colours with additional protection for the engine and different parts of the vehicle with the final part being the large snow plow at the front of the hood.

I smile with pride at my work as I turn to look at the viewers of this vehicle as I ask of their opinion.

"Well, what do you guys think?"

I smile as I hear Luffy and Usopp's exclamation of it being "So Cool!" followed by Sanji and Vivi's exclamation of "Wow!" making me happy at having made this design.

(A/N: Basically it is a redesign of the Winter styled Warthog - M864 A [Arctic] - from Halo with the forward treads switched out for the Snow Warthog's ice-crusted wheel treads for use in the Halo 3 Legendary Map Pack, 'Avalanche'.)

I get in as I tell Sanji "Strap Nami in the back for me will you Sanji and no Luffy you cannot drive it."

I smirk as I hear Luffy's childish whining at not being able to drive the vehicle.

I call out to Vivi and Usopp, "You two best just stay here as there is only enough room at the moment for three or four people to ride it and with nami taking up the back seats there's not much room left for you two."

They nod as I catch Vivi's eyes giving me a look of gratitude as I can guess I am forgiven for my outbreak on the ship earlier on.

I start up the engine as I look in my back mirror to see that Sanji has strapped in Nami securely in the makeshift gurney I had built up for Nami to rest on.

Luffy gets in beside me as I start up the engine as it soon roars out with power making me smirk as I say to both Sanji and Luffy.

"Hold on tight..."

I can see their confused expressions as they do not know what I mean as I quickly point to the seat belts of which the strap themselves in after a moment.

"...Cause Here We GO!"

I step on the pedal at full power as we streak across the snow at high speeds until we are not seen by anyone besides the faint screams being heard as we take off.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Jack's POV - Some time after leaving Big Horn<span>

I smirk as I slow down a bit as I look at the frozen with terror expressions of Sanji and Luffy who are glued to their seats in fear.

I sheepishly rub my head and say "Oops was I going a bit too fast?"

They soon glare at me with annoyance as I say back "Yeah, I must have but we did have to rush to get to the mountain so we kinda had to go fast."

Their annoyance soon turns to frustrated acceptance as I continue watching out for any of the Lapahn's I know will soon appear.

It seems I was right as I soon spot a young one up ahead as it tries to jump on the vehicle but bounces off the hood with a whine of pain.

I continue on as I know that the other more powerful and older ones will appear next.

Sanji's voice breaks my thoughts as he asks me something.

"Jack, what was that thing you did back on the boat?"

I freeze for a moment as I slowly ask, "What do you mean?"

He clarifies as he says, "That wolf thing you did when we were surrounded by those villagers at gunpoint when Vivi was injured."

I hear Sanji end this clarification with a gritting of his teeth as he speaks the last part of Vivi being harmed of which understand as I reply with difficulty.

"Well... that was a emergency technique of mine that I really should only use when I am facing someone who is really really strong and it was triggered by my anger at Vivi getting shot at and harmed which made me so angry that I did those things."

Sanji nods as he can understand my reason for my near uncontrollable anger as I can see him doing something similar with his '**Diable Jambe**' Technique and from what I remember of the later episodes of the Anime/Manga.

I am snapped out of my thoughts yet again by a rumbling noise as I look in my front of me to see a sight that makes me nearly speed out of where we are immediately.

It is a literal army of Lapahn's who has the baby one that tried to attack the vehicle is standing on the apparent pack leaders shoulder, with him easily distinguished by the scar over his left eye.

He attacks with a roar as he jumps high in the air and heads down like a falling rock.

I swiftly turn the wheel and manage to make our vehicle dodge the attack as I floor it soon after, making our way towards the mountain with the leader and his pack behind us.

I see another group of Lapahn's up ahead, trying to block us off, I yell out to them.

"I don't think so!"

I pump more power into the engine as I ram them out of the way as they go about like bowling pins.

I see a small cliff face ahead that I know will be hard to climb with the vehicle but I soon spot a small ramp like structure made of fallen trees and snow, I hope it can hold our weight.

I call out to Sanji behind me, "Sanji make sure to strap yourself and Nami in tight; same to you too Luffy.

I hear them strap in as I check my Mirror to see the Lapahn's gaining on us.

I punch it as I send to the engine into overdrive to make the jump we are about to do.

I hear the engine roar like the beast it is named after as it soon flies in the air and reaches the edge of the cliff which I push down on the pedal to push us up of which it does so after a few moments of struggle.

All of us sigh in relief which soon turns to surprise and shock not much later as I see the Lapahn's jump high into the air to catch us making me think.

_"Well, they are Snow Rabbits after all."_

I restart the engine after a few moments of trying and we are off again with the Lapahn's on our tail.

I am glad we did as they are now on our tails again.

I try to lose them as best as I can until I can no longer see them behind us at all.

I hear Luffy sigh and say, "You think we lost them at all?"

Sanji answers this by saying, "I'm not sure but lets keep an eye out as those things could be anywhere."

Luffy and I nod as we keep an eye out for any Lapahn's nearby.

This seems to pay off as after a few moments of driving we spot them up ahead, the sight of which causes me to temporarily feel unknown dread as I begin to remember what happened at this particular part with these creatures and what they did.

It seems I was right as they soon begin hopping up and down to Luffy and Sanji's confusion of which I fill them in on the situation.

"Guys, those things are trying to cause an avalanche with that hopping of theirs as with the amount of snow up ahead it is perfect for them to do so to bury us under tons of crushing snow."

This causes them to momentarily freeze, minus the cold weather that is already beginning to affect us with the heating system almost shorting out keeping us warm and Luffy's new heating pendant running almost on empty, in shock and horror at what is coming towards us now.

I have a single thought going through my mind as I ponder how to get through this not severely harmed or buried.

_"OH SHIT!"_

I act as fast as I can as I begin switching on back up systems and environmental defences while powering my aura up for an attack.

I watch as attachments on both sides of our vehicle pop out and soon form around us as they shoot down long and sharp metal poles into the ground to keep us stable as I watch the screen to see if they are deep enough for what I have planned, I warn the others of my plan.

"Guys, stay put and hold on as I'm making the vehicle unable to be moved with those poles which should stop us being pushed off a nearby cliff by the tons of snow that will be heading towards us; also make sure Nami is double secure in her straps and gurney."

I then check my monitor and see that the sharpened poles have reached the ground deep enough for the next stage of my plan to work.

**"Aura Shield: _Defensive Aurora_" **

My power is released as it soon covers the whole vehicle that is known as 'The Beast' in a colourful energy shield that is to help take the brunt of the power and force of the avalanche heading straight towards us.

I begin counting down in my head as it heads towards us.

_"5"_

The snow is building and growing in size as it nears us.

_"4"_

The snow is almost gigantic in proportion as it crashes down towards us in a wave of white.

_"3"_

I sense the fear and hope from Luffy and Sanji at whether we may survive this and if we can get Nami help.

_"2"_

I close my eyes as I finish my countdown hoping that my plan works.

_"1"_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Jack's POV - A while later after the snow settles<span>

I open my eyes to only see a vision of white around me to my momentary confusion.

_"Am I dead?" _

I then hear a feminine chuckle in my head making me realise I am not as dead as I thought.

_"No Jack, you were just knocked out from the avalanche smacking into your vehicle as are both your companions." _

I also realise this as I can now feel the dull ache at the back of my head as I turn to see both a knocked out Luffy and Sanji with the blond haired cook using his body as a human shield for Nami as I see that she appears to be fine.

I then try to wake the two males up without success until I try something I remember working later in the anime.

"Hey guys there's a woman here holding two pieces of meat, she's naked and horny."

This gets an immediate reaction to my great amusement as they both wake up lightning quick and begin looking round calling out their questions.

"Horny Naked Woman, Mellorine?"

"Meat, where's the MEAT?"

I laugh as they look about and realise that there is no one else here besides myself and a conked out Nami.

They give me an annoyed look as I shrug back and say, "How else was I gonna get you two up?"

They seem to grudgingly agree with me as the look about and see the white surroundings all around us.

I think on what to do until I have an idea but it may be draining until I think of Nami and my determination to help her wins out.

"Guys, I'm gonna teleport us and the vehicle to try and get above all of this snow, so don't try and move as this will be tricky."

They nod as I gather my energy and generate enough as I call out and activate my move needed for this.

**"Aura Port-Gate" **

My aura powers surround us and the vehicle a second time only a portal begins to appear below us as we soon disappear in a flash of yellow light.

We soon reappear in a same flash of light further up, a few feet off the snowy ground.

We land with a thump as the snow under us takes our combined weight after some time and patience.

I sigh as I say, "That could have been worse."

I see Luffy and Sanji nod as I try to restart the engine with little success making me sigh and say to them in resignation.

"Guys we may have to walk there now as the engine is dead and we are not moving."

They have surprised looks on their faces as they both ask me, "Can't you fix it?"

I explain why after thinking on how to put it in simple terms.

"I could but with all of this snow and ice it would take too long and we need to get to the top of that mountain quickly so its best if we walk as fast as we can plus it will be better now as the Lapahn's think we're probably dead so they won't be hunting for us."

They nod in begrudging agreement as we make our way to the mountain.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Jack's POV - Much later on<span>

I groan as Luffy, Sanji, Nami and I finally reach the base of the mountain.

I am glad we did what with our short scuffle with Wapol and his men and the surprising assistance of the grateful Lapahn's from Luffy digging out the snow buried leader who was the baby Lapahn's parent.

That gave us plenty of time to get here, the only thing is how to get up to the top.

I shift my back as I adjust Nami who was strapped to it after deciding who to carry her when I took her out of the vehicle and sent the thing back to be repaired later.

I was picked as I was our best chance of getting Nami to the top what with Sanji too injured from our scuffle with Wapol as Sanji got a surprise arrow in his leg courtesy of one of his men, of which I tried to treat as best as I could when we escaped, and Luffy being too tired from not having eaten at all since we got here so he would not have the strength to carry Nami and climb up the cliff face.

I think on what to do until I remember some stuff I had made a while ago if we needed to go mountain climbing, I cannot believe I almost forgot it.

I quickly use a mini **Aura Gate **to grab what I need as I bring it out.

It is some minor climbing gear with a few climbing ropes and other things.

I explain to a curious Sanji and Luffy what to do.

"We use these to get up the mountain safely but we still have to be careful as the cold will make our hands numb and quickly lose our strength so conserve as much of it as you can."

They nod as I help them get strapped in as I ready my grapple hook.

I give myself a short boost of strength with **Strong Aura** as I spin and throw my grapple up high until I feel it hit something, I give it a few tugs to check its secure and it appears so.

I begin climbing with Luffy and Sanji following, I make sure Nami is strapped in okay as we climb our way up.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Jack's POV - 1 Hour Later<span>

I feel the deep cold seep in as I make sure again Nami is okay.

I look at Luffy and Sanji who are nearly frozen stiff by the harsh cold and winds that are blowing about as we climb up. I can see the top nearing.

I again look at both Sanji and Luffy who the latter is now wearing a spare jacket of mine as the necklace I gave him is not working anymore.

I give the rope a pull as I climb up with renewed determination.

I am just reaching the top of the mountain when I feel a tremble on the rope and a cracking sound above me making me freeze with shock and horror as I look and see that the hook of the grapple is slowly attaching itself from where it was sunk into.

I scramble to move as I can hear Sanji and Luffy doing so after looking at where I am looking, we are just able to grab the ledge of the mountain peak cliff face before the rapple comes loose.

I struggle to pull myself up and onto the flat summit of the mountain as does Sanji and Luffy.

I give a great sigh of relief as we make it but it is short relief as I can feel and hear the part of the summit we are now laying on is beginning to crumble.

I try to get up and help Nami up as well, I had let her off my back when I got up to this summit, but my body is exhausted from all of the climbing and hard work I put into helping the others.

I have a lasting thought as the ground beneath us falls away as we begin our plummet to the bottom of the mountain.

_"Well I tried my best, only thing to do is let fate decide now." _

I black out as we begin falling down.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Nami's POV -Some time later<span>

I mumble as I toss and turn in my bed...wait bed.

I awake with a gasp as I look about at my surroundings with confusion.

Only to feel pain as I fall back into bed with a headache and slight fever, only it is not as bad as it was before.

I then see a bag of what looks like ice for my forehead, making me realise it fell off when I got up, I place it back on and try to get some rest.

This lasts for a short time until I am awoken in a haze of blurriness as I look at what has woken me.

It is a strange furry figure at a desk who seems to be doing something and finishing as it turns around, jumping off its chair it was standing on.

I see the pink hat and what seem to be antlers on its head with the creature wearing burgundy shorts.

I give out a calm greeting "Hello."

This seems to startle the furry creature as it jumps and turns around with a yelp and scream, crashing onto the chair with a bang as books and things fall around it; the creature looks at me with a frozen expression of fear and surprise.

I notice the blue nose for a second as it then rushes into another room with no door and tries to hide...note tries...as it appears to be facing the wrong direction as instead of its body and legs being hidden mostly it is the opposite with its head nearly hidden and its body sticking out for me to see.

I am bemused as I say to it with caution.

"I think you got it backwards, the hiding thing I mean."

It blinks as it seems to realise this, with the creature correcting itself to my slight exasperation as I say to it.

"Well that is better, but it's a little late at the point and I can still see you."

It appears annoyed by this as it yells out to me, to my extreme surprise and shock.

"Shut Up Lady, oh and can you tell me how your fever's doing?"

I yell out in shock as I realise what it has just done.

"Its TALKING?!"

My surprise and loud voice must have startled it as it begins panicking and falls backwards out of my sight, yet I can hear bangs and crashes going on in that room followed by yells of pain and cries of being hit by many objects that ends in a large dust cloud with a groan coming from the room.

I hear new sound that is the voice of a old woman yelling out, "Keep it down Chopper."

I blink as a figure appears from the remaining dust cloud that is very odd.

It is a old woman but she only has the face and hair of an old woman as the rest of her body is that of a young woman around her age.

She wore a navel ring, a short flower-printed shirt with a bare belly, a purple blazer and hipster trousers finished off with a belt on her trousers and a set of sunglasses.

She gives a cackle for some reason as she comments aloud to me.

"Your fever seems to have gone down a bit, thats good; you happy."

She says so with a grin as she points her index finger at my forehead, placing it on there for an unknown reason while she drinks from what looks like a wine bottle.

It soon becomes clear as she says aloud again to myself as I ask her, "Who are you?".

"Yes, its gone down by several degrees, should be alright."

She turns her face to me as she takes her glasses off as she answers my question.

"I'm the only doctor around here; I'm Doctor Kureha but you can call me Doctorine okay."

I say and ask in surprise as I turn my head and look out the window.

"Oh, then that means we're on..."

I trail off as Doctorine asks me a strange question.

"Looking to see how I stay so young?"

I deny this saying, No thats not it."

She just shrugs and continues gulping down on her wine bottle as she seems to get what I wondering as she says to me after finishing her drink.

"Anyway, yes you're in the castle on the mountain."

This makes me realise who possibly got me here as I ask her with small amount of urgency.

"Wait in that case there were three other people here with me weren't there?"

She says back with confirmation to my relief.

"Yes, they're sleeping in the next room, a deeply asleep; three real tough guys."

She sits on the bed I am laying on as she lifts my shirt to my confusion until I see a surprising sight.

It is a purple discoloration on my skin around my bellybutton of which I am confused why it is there until Doctorine explains for me what it is.

"This is what caused your sickness."

I am surprised as I ask with befuddlement, "Really?"

She confirms this as she says to me in further explanation

"Yes, You were bitten by a bug called the Kestia; its a poisonous tick that thrives in jungles with high heat and humidity and when it bites you it introduces a type of bacteria into your body."

"These bacteria lay dormant for five days therefore causing severe pain; it causes a high fever, severe infection, myocarditis and arthritis which is not pleasant but judging from the rate of infection and symptoms so far my guess is that you have been infected for about 3 days now."

"The pain you had endured must have been terrible, but still it would have eased up in two more days without any treatment at all."

I ask in surprise at this information, "It would have been gone in two days?"

She makes a noise of agreement as she says to me with a shadowed expression with a smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't have been feeling any pain at all, cause you'd be dead,"

I gasp at this information as it sinks in of how I could have died without having fulfilled my hopes and dreams.

Doctorine speaks again as she says to me, "This infection is known as the 'Five Day Disease', I'd heard that Kestia died out years ago but I kept the antibiotic just in case; where did you guys come from that you may have been exposed to this, where you walking around some ancient jungle with your belly showing."

She gives out a cackling laugh at this as she says to herself aloud, "No that's ridiculous."

I give out a guessing "uh..." as I remember to my embarrassment being momentarily shirtless after that encounter with the wax fruit guy of baroque works.

She says to me in an curious and befuddled manner, "Does this situation sound familiar at all; well what a crazy girl you are then."

She shoves me back down on my back as I am forced to lay down.

She talks to me again to me, speaking with a smile.

"Now stay in bed, the treatment for the disease isn't completely finished yet."

I feel gratitude for this woman as I speak to her with a calm feeling.

"Thank you so much, I'll be fine once my fever goes down; my body will take care of itself after that."

She smiles at me saying with amusement in her voice.

"Well aren't you an optimistic one, this disease normally takes a course of 10 days treatment to successfully cure; even with medicines as advanced as mine are your body will still need at least 3 days to fully recuperate so if you don't wanna risk more suffering or possibly death then get some rest girl."

This makes me sit up in shock as I try to explain why I can't just stay around here recuperating.

"I can't stay that long, we need to get Vivi home back to Alabasta!"

The doctor reacts so fast I cannot even move as she twirls her scalpel in her hand and has me pinned down soon after with the blade of the scalpel at my neck, making me grow fearful she will attack me as the bed bounces with our combined weight.

She speaks with a serious and deadly tone towards me as she holds her scalpel to my throat.

"When a patient leaves this castle its if she is cured or deceased so don't make yourself into the latter."

She gives a dark cackling chuckle as she speaks again.

"You aren't going anywhere girl, you'd better get used to it."

I eye the scalpel and her with a heightened nervousness and fear at the possibility of never leaving this castle and helping Vivi's home island in time.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Jack's POV - Around the same time<span>

I groan as I wake up to the noise of a huge crashing sound from not far away.

I blearily open my eyes to see a blurred shape that soon becomes clear after a few moments which at the sight of it causes me great confusion and slight joy.

_"Chopper?"_

I blink my eyes rapidly to see if I am seeing things and when the image does not fade I slowly sit up as I know he is kinda skittish around new people especially strangers that are Human.

I try my best to speak without scaring him as I see him looking at Luffy who I see has just been freshly rebandaged, I quickly check to see if Sanji is okay which he is to relief as I see new bandages on him; this is evidenced by the huge pile of bloody used bandages I see sitting near a sink.

"Hello there."

This makes him jump and scream in fear as he turns quickly towards me as he lands.

I raise my hands in a sign of peace saying to him calmly with a smile.

"I won't hurt you, I'm just wondering if this is the castle on top of the mountain as the last thing I remember was nearly falling off the cliff after we got to the top."

He looks really nervous as he seems to be deciding whether to run or just answer my question...then possibly run.

Finally he does so as he says "Yes, you're inside the castle, Doctorine and I treated you four people; the girl and you three."

I think on this as I remember what happened when Nami first met him as I ask him in question.

"You've already met Nami haven't you"

He freezes as he asks in wonder at my correctly guessing what happened.

"How did you know?"

I shrug and say "It was not hard as you already told me with how you mentioned Nami first and then us last, as you would have just said 'you four people' instead you mention Nami after that."

Chopper looks at me in wonder as I can swear I can see stars beginning to appear in his eyes.

"Wow," he says in wonder and amazement at my deduction skills.

I have a small smile as I can see he is as cute as he is when I first saw him in the Anime and Manga.

That is turned into a stunned feeling I say to him warily.

"Um sorry to cut this talk short but you may wanna run, Like NOW!"

He has a confused expression on his face until he looks behind him and sees what is probably a terrifying sight, I can guess this as it disturbs even me.

It is Luffy, fully awake, with a expression of deep hunger and need for food as the rubber skinned captain shouts in joy and possibly insanity.

"MEAT!"

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter as I wanted to do a slight cliffhanger as well as the fact I am so darn tired with my fingers feeling like they are in so much pain at typing so much in a while and my brain just refusing to continue working for the moment.<p>

I also will be going on a small trip soon to the land of leprechauns for a small party, so I will be unable to write up a chapter for the next few days.

I wanted to get a chapter done before I went on my trip so this is the result of nearly a week's work of and on again with my other obligations cutting my time to only a few hours every day.

Lastly I hope you will have enjoyed this chapter and I hope for a review real soon about what you thought about this chapter and my fic in general.


	16. World of OP CH16: Reindeers and Alabasta

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of One Piece Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my OC and my Ideas as One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I have no need for copyright suing over this fic.

FYI: This fic will follow most of the series including some of the extra mini arcs that I liked the best.

P.S: PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET, THEN PLEASE VOTE ON MY 'CURRENT' POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE & I AM SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AS I WAS HAVING SOME PROBLEMS LATELY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

**TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

_Underlined Italic: _The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

_"Italic"_: Thoughts of characters and people.

**Bold: Attack's of characters.**

**_Bold Italic: Different types of Attacks/Techniques._**

_**Bold Italic Underlined: Musical Words.**_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Jack's POV<span>

_"Dammit!"_

I think as I run to catch up with a crazed and hungry Luffy, I am still recovering so my body is not at 100% at the moment which is the reason for my slower speed, as the rubber skinned pirate chases a terrified Chopper all over the castle with Sanji tagging along claiming he wants to cook it for his dear 'Nami-Swan'.

I had tried to explain and stop Luffy from attacking or trying to eat Chopper but the pirate captain was already crazed with hunger so my warnings and repeated exclamations of 'Stop' fell on deaf ears to the Straw Hat pirate and Sanji's Love crazed mode.

I then spot us coming up on a open doorway as we rush through only to see Nami and Doctorine in their makeshift ward room.

I see Nami is looking much better as she has a better skin colour and her fever seems to be way down to near normal.

We did crash through here earlier but I was more focused on stopping Chopper from becoming Venison stew by Sanji and Luffy.

I stop to greet her as does Sanji and Luffy as they both realised that Nami is here.

"Hey Nami, how are you doing so far?"

Luffy greets her also.

"Nami, you're all better."

As Sanji gets pumped up at seeing her as he says to her.

"Right, one tasty venison dish for Nami coming up."

They turn to see a scared Chopper as they spot him trying to sneak away, but unsuccessfully as he looks to see Sanji and Luffy ready to start the chase all over again.

But I stop them as i feel annoyance creep up and seep into my aura as they stop and look at me with trepidation as I speak with a quip.

"Sorry guys, but I think Venison is off the menu!"

I punctuate this as I grab their heads and clonk them together, knocking them out.

I smile as I look at a surprised Chopper as he shuffles over and begins poking the two nitwits who were chasing him.

I speak to him, making him jump a little as he stares at me with slight gratitude.

"Sorry about that little guy, but I think those two needed another opinion and another nap to think things over."

He speaks to me in shock as he asks "Who are you!"

I reply in kind as I say, "The names Jackson D O'Connell but you can call me Jack."

I then hear Doctorine say in surprise "Did you say O'Connell?"

I turn as I answer back saying, "Yes I did."

She gives a quick look at Chopper and back to me as she then directs her attention back to Chopper as she says to him in demand.

"Chopper, now that those two are not causing a ruckus, you'd best take them to be further treated while you can before they wake up again."

He nods as I watch him grab both Luffy and Sanji as he drags him back to the room they were being treated in.

I look at Doctorine as I say to her in question, "Was there a reason you asked me about my last name."

She looks at me straight in the eye as she says in reply.

"Yes, I know that you are related to Hiluluk as O'Connell was his last name."

I nod as I say to her in question, "And this has something to do with Chopper I guess?"

She seems surprised but recovers as she says in a questioning manner, "Yes it does but how could you tell?"

I sigh and partially explain my deductions and hidden reason.

"From the looks you gave Chopper and the general hidden care you show him it is obvious to me that Chopper is somehow linked to my uncle in some way which in turn links my uncle to you as I know that the hat which Chopper wears is in the similar style that my uncle wore his own black hat."

She seems to be astounded at my reasoning and logic as she begins to explain Chopper's past to Nami and I.

"It began about 7 years or so ago of how Chopper met the man who would teach and care for him like a son..."

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Chopper's POV - A few moments after he left the room<span>

I feel my body freeze in shock and surprise as I hear the conversation behind me, due to my heightened animal hearing, as I drag the two humans towards their beds for recovery.

I cannot believe what I have just heard and now learnt that the human man who saved me from being eaten is in fact the nephew of Hiluluk, the man who raised me after being abandoned by my herd and attacked from frightened and paranoid villagers.

I do not know how to deal with this news as, while I am glad that the man who raised me and cared for me had other family besides him, I am unsure of who to speak my feelings or describe them.

I am grateful for the human named Jack for helping me when I was scared and terrified of being eaten by the two Humans that I am now dragging to be placed upon their temporary beds to recover.

A sudden thought strikes me, giving me pause, since Jack is in fact Hiluluk's nephew then that would make him and Jack both cousins; sort of.

I feel a small warmth fill my body as I now consider this as while he was raised by both Hiluluk and Doctorine on seperate occasions of his life, he always wanted a sibling or someone of his age to be with and to have fun games to play with.

The members of his old herd did not count as he was always excluded from the play and general fun games the other young reindeers had what with the older ones stopping him from joining in, mainly the leader of the herd who he felt deep hatred for and sadness at the leaders actions that made him a exile in his own herd.

I am snapped out of my contemplation and deep thoughts by the two humans mumbling incoherently, making me panic as I hurry to place them in their makeshift beds; and to make sure that they stay and recover I then strap them down with some cables and belts from storage but I am careful to not further damage them, especially the blond haired one who has the damaged spine from what appeared to be severe whiplash.

I then make my way back to the other room so that I can report what I have done so far to Doctorine, also hoping to talk with the human named Jack.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Jack's POV - A short time after Chopper had left the room<span>

I sigh as I close my eyes, having listened to Choppers tale of woe, loss and heartbreak as I contemplate my feelings and thoughts on what I have just heard from Doctorine.

I really want to kill that bastard of a Reindeer that was the first of many tribulations the young reindeer was faced with throughout his life growing up with the exclusion of Chopper and abandoning the poor reindeer at such a young age to the mercy of being treated like a freak.

Along with the cruelty and hatred of scared and paranoid villagers of this island who thought that Chopper was a monster and was meant to be hunted and killed.

To the final great blow of watching Hiluluk die, trying to save his home from Wapol and sacrificing himself in doing so, only to fail in killing the spoiled king.

I personally wished I had killed that tub of lard when I had the chance but I, reluctantly, needed him as he was pivotal in giving Chopper some closer and peace of mind which allowed him to join Luffy's crew.

I sigh as I force myself to tell the female doctor the bad news.

"I have some bad news for you, Wapol has returned and is possibly on his way here."

Doctorine and Nami are surprised, especially Doctorine as they both ask me.

"What, that windbag is here; I thought he was hiding away like a scared coward after that group of pirates who came here not long ago drove the so called 'King of Drum out'?"

"Wapol, Isn't that the guy who tricked your Uncle into killing himself?"

I realise that Nami must have not heard much of Wapol as she was either unconscious or asleep during the conversations about him.

I and Doctorine briefly explained more about the man who we have both met and know of to which Nami accepted our information.

And as the old saying goes 'speak and he shall appear' we all heard a noise bellow from outside that called out in a familiar annoying voice.

"COME OUT HERE, YOU RATS!"

I turn to see a frozen Chopper as he has a look of terrified panic on his face as I vaguely hear him mutter in panic.

"That scent; there's no mistaking it, its Wapol."

I turn and head out to deal with the enemies were are all about to face as I quip while activating my powers.

"Well, we'd best give him a warm welcome."

I then turn as I use **Aura Streak** to appear at the front of the entrance to the castle.

I grin as I spot the group of Wapol and his henchmen standing not too far away from where I am standing, it appears they have noticed me as Wapol grows furious as a tick mark appears above his head as veins begin to throb in anger as the large man shouts out in fury.

"YOU, I have a bone to pick with you."

I shrug and say back with a cocky smirk "Well, I'm right here so come and get me."

He growls in great annoyance as he shouts out to me "I will but first I have to get rid of a blight on my castle and its that flag up there."

He punctuates this by pointing up to the flag that I recognise as Hiluluk's personal Pirate Flag.

He continues his speech by saying "I will not have that thing up there where my flag of Drum Kingdom should be."

I then hear a laugh that causes me to look behind me as Doctorine and Chopper arrive outside as well, the witch like laugh came from Doctorine as she speaks aloud to Wapol, which infuriates the large man even more.

"Aww, why do you have to take it down as it's much better than that trashy thing you call a flag; oh by the way if you want it back then no can do as I burned that old thing."

He yells in great anger as he points at us saying with fury colouring his tone "Then you will all pay for that with your lives."

Wapol then points his arm, which he had pointed up at the flag, at us as he uses the devil fruit powers he has to use an attack.

**"Arm Cannon" **

A cannonball is fired out of the mans hand, which has turned into a cannon.

I react quickly as I stand in the path of the cannon, making Chopper freak out as he says to me in panic.

"Wait, you can't stop that thing; you'll die."

I turn my head and grin saying to Chopper with a thumb raised up.

"I won't die here, nor will Hiluluk's dream so I will fight for his dream, his son and my family."

Tears appear in the reindeers eyes as he hears my proclamation as he mutters in awe, "Jack..."

I turn my head back as I ready my powers as they flow through me.

**"Aura Shield: _Front Barricade_" **

Like before when I faced with Eric a flat and see through energy shield appeared in front of me which takes the cannon as it explodes, forcing me back slightly but I keep the shield strong as gunpowder smoke and snow is blown up into the air from the impact and explosion.

I turn my head, while keeping my shield up, to see Chopper and Doctorine's shocked expressions as I grin at them saying with a cocky attitude.

"What, did you think I was just gonna knock the cannonball away?"

I then turn to see Wapol's enraged expression as he sees my powers have stopped him from harming us.

He yells out in frustration saying in his annoyingly loud voice, "If I can't make you three explode then I'll just settle for destroying that flag instead."

He then aims his cannon like arms at the top tower where the flag is positioned and is ready to fire at it.

I instantly react by lowering my shield quickly and using **Aura Port **to teleport near where the man is as I ready my next move with urgency.

**"Aura Rope: Lasso Pull" **

I form a lasso rope of aura energy as I send it forwards, too fast for his henchmen to react, as it wraps around the arm he is using as a cannon and give a great pull to redirect the shot away from the flag; it is too late to stop it from firing as the cannon releases its payload but it has been redirected as it soon hits a different part of the castle.

I look at the slight damage and hole in the area where it has damaged the castle until I realise where that shot went to.

_"Uh Oh, I hope that Luffy and Sanji are okay as I think that was the room they were recovering in."_

I am soon answered though as I hear a yell from the hole in the castle.

"Hey, Who's the guy shooting at us?"

I spot a ruffled Luffy and Sanji both who look down in annoyance at their rude awakening.

I yell up and say to them, while making the lasso disappear from Wapol's arm as I point to Wapol.

"It was him, that fatso over there."

Wapol reacts to this insult with a yell of anger as he calls out to me.

"What did you say, you annoying boy?"

I then withhold a laugh as Luffy repeats what said in his own way.

"He said you were a fatso, are you stupid or deaf."

He then realises who it is as he yells out in annoyance.

"Hey, you're that guy with the annoying mouth."

Wapol reacts to this as he shouts out in deep anger.

"You brats, I am a King; The King of the Drum Kingdom!"

Both Sanji and Luffy have disappeared to the large man's confusion.

I realise that Sanji and Luffy are making their way down to where we are, and soon enough they are next to both Doctorine and Chopper with Luffy now wearing the spare coat I gave him.

I figure that he took it when they left the the room they were in as they were heading down to us.

Luffy spots Wapol as I stand back and watch as Luffy runs full pelt with his fist pulled back as he punches Wapol straight to the chest, sending the large man flying as he crashes into his furry hippo like creature which sent it flying away until it was only a speck in the sky.

Luffy looks on in amazement at how far the creature has flown making me chuckle at the slight hilarity caused by Luffy hitting Wapol.

Wapol gets up, with the help of his worrying henchmen as he screams at us in great anger.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY AS I DESTROY YOU ALL WITH THE TRUE POWER OF THE MUNCH MUNCH FRUIT, THAT'S RIGHT I'LL SHOW THEM WITH THE MUNCH MUNCH FACTORY!"

He then speaks to his left henchmen asking him.

"Hey Chess, tell me what did I eat today; and tell me in the exact order that I ate it."

Chess hurries as he brings out a booklet and reads aloud the things that Wapol ate.

Well sir you started with eating two cannons on the ship; one sauteed in butter and the other raw then a cannonball and gunpowder salad followed by the main course of a toasted cottage."

I feel my stomach turn at what that must have tasted like as it would have probably killed a normal person if they tried that, unless you were using those particular devil fruit powers or lived in the Toriko world where most things are edible and delicious.

I can hear Sanji and Luffy's reaction to what they have just heard and it seems they agree with me.

Wapol then continues speaking as he says to us with a determined gaze.

"You see Strawhats, whatever I eat becomes a part of my body thanks to the Munch Munch Fruit."

He gives a grinning chuckle as he begins to transform completely with his other arm becoming a cannon and the rest of his body morphing and changing into what looks like a mixture of a battleship and house on legs.

He yells out in a triumphant manner as he says aloud.

**"Munch Munch Shock: _Wapol House_"**

He speaks again as he begins to widen his mouth to large proportions.

"Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to eat!"

"Now Behold my," **"Munch Munch Factory" **

He then begins to EAT his own henchmen to their horror and ours.

I then become sickened as he does it so nonchalantly to my deep disgust at the man's attitude and actions so far.

He then finishes eating and gives out a deep laugh as steam comes out of his chimneys head and arm like cannons while he moves about as if he is dancing.

He stops as a final blast of steam comes from his openings as he speaks again.

"Feast your eyes on this, come forth you miraculous union."

The door at his belly opens up as a figure emerges to our confusion and shock.

The figure then speaks in a dual voice that we all know.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the strongest warrior of Drum Kingdom; Chessmarimo...HA"

I and Sanji feel incredulous at what is before us while Luffys shows amazement and awe.

Wapol then speaks again as he gives a sinister grin.

"Article one of the Drum Kingdoms Constitution, those who don't do as the King wishes are put to death; you refused my wishes and broke that law and now you are all going to be punished for your crimes."

He gives a confident look again as he continues speaking, "But first; I am going to deal with that Quacks flag soiling my regal castle."

He then raises his arm cannon again as he fires at the flag even as I try to stop him, there is no time as the cannonball has already been fired.

A big explosion erupts as the flag I know as Hiluluk's flag is damaged and is beginning to fall from where it rested, I watch as Chopper looks on with horror and grief at his adopted father's symbol being brought down.

I see Luffy look up in realisation at what the symbol is, a pirate flag.

Chopper suddenly rushes forwards with rage as he yells out with anger, making me return my attention to the reindeer.

"How Dare You do that to the Doctor's flag, you Dick!"

He jumps over Chessmarimo as he transforms into his **Heavy Point**.

He grabs a surprised Wapol as he screams in anguish at what this man has done.

"The Doctor tried to save everyone, even you."

He pulls a arm back as he prepares to punch the living daylights out of Wapol when suddenly he freezes, making me realise what is going on as Chopper speaks to Wapol for all of us to hear.

"I, I won't hurt you if you just leave this country forever."

Doctorine has a panicked and scared expression as she yells out out him in worry.

"Chopper what are you doing? Even if he does promise that you can't believe a word that despot says."

Chopper's body shakes as he speaks back to her.

"But, Doctor said..."

I realise what he is talking about as I yell out out him in warning.

"Chopper, LOOK OUT!"

Chopper looks confused until he sees the sinister grin on Wapol's face as the large man points one of his **Arm Cannon's** at the transformed Reindeer, making him look on in shock as he is fired upon.

'BOOM'

"CHOPPER!"

Doctoine screams out in pure fear and anguish as she watches a burnt and injured Chopper be sent flying back from the cannonball explosion.

Suddenly our attention is grabbed by the voice of Luffy coming from above, as we all look up and see Luffy standing on the tallest tower with the flag thankfully in one piece and undamaged as Luffy has used a sleeve from the Jacket I gave him to tie together the broken flag pole as the flag behind him is now waving proudly.

"Hey, Big Mouth."

Wapol looks up in deeper anger as he sees the captain of my crew, the large man yells out as well.

"Strawhat!"

Luffy talks loudly down to us as he makes a speech.

"You guys weren't real pirates, you were just fake ones weren't you? That's why you don't know what flying a Pirate flag means; cause you guys were just a bunch of fakes not willing to risk you're lives."

I see Chopper look up in amazement as he sees Luffy stand up to Wapol as the flag he so cherishes is flying proudly as it should be.

Wapol replies in his snobbish and spoiled manner as he says to Luffy.

"What a Pirate flag means Strawhat?"

He gives a deep laugh as he speaks again to Luffy.

"Don't make me laugh, flags have no meaning."

Luffy replies in kind with an insult as he speaks to Wapol.

"If you think that then you're dumber than you look."

Wapol looks enraged as he yells back in retaliation for the insult.

"WHAT?"

Luffy speaks again with feeling as he says to Wapol.

"Listen, Pirate Flag's stand for something Big Mouth; there not raised for some kind of a Joke."

Wapol again yells back saying to Luffy with annoyance.

"Moron, the only joke is that I've let you live as long I have, since you dare put that flag back after I knocked it down then its time to deliver the punch line!"

He punctuates this by raising his **Arm Cannon** as he readies his shot and fires.

Chopper calls out in warning to Luffy about the cannonball heading his way but Luffy seems unwavering as he declares to Wapol with resolution.

"Do your worst cause you'll never break this flag."

A explosion again appears as the peak of the tower is blasted by a Cannonball.

I watch with a tense atmosphere surrounding us as Sanji, Doctorine and I look on with worry for Luffy.

Wapol laughs as he speaks in supposed smugness at the apparent death of his enemy and destruction of the flag he hated so much.

"Hahaha, he was blown to pieces."

He continues to laugh to my annoyance and anger at the man's actions so far.

But it is soon stopped as Luffy appears from the smoke, slightly brunt and covered in soot but relatively fine as the rubber skinned human says to Wapol with the same unwavering confidence he had before he was shot at.

"I told you, that you can't break it."

I can understand what he means as Luffy is using himself as a flag pole as his hand grips the remaining pole that holds the slightly tattered but intact flag of Hiluluk.

This is to the shock and incredulity of Wapol and his men as they see Luffy is okay and not totally destroyed.

Luffy speaks again as he makes his speech.

"I have no idea who this pirate flag originally belonged to but that doesn't matter, a pirate flag is a pledge to risk their lives and its not something to laugh at; it stands for something you jackasses will never understand in a million years!"

I watch as Chopper looks up at Luffy in awe as I can guess what he is thinking about the badass way Luffy is being right now, Luffy continues his speech as he says to Wapol and his men.

"It won't break, ever, cause the skull on it is a symbol of faith!"

Wapol retaliates by firing another shot at Luffy to perhaps shut him up as another explosion happens much like earlier.

We look on in worry as even though he could survive a few of those it is still nerve wrecking to see someone you know and care about be blasted by a cannonball.

"Luffy!" "That was a direct hit"

Both Sanji and Doctorine say out loud as they watch and see if Luffy is okay as Chopper looks on with wide eyes.

The smoke clears to reveal a intact and alive Luffy with the flag still hanging on as the young man holds it aloft.

He looks down and calls out to Chopper as I look on at the events unfolding, not interfering unless needed.

"Hey reindeer, I'm gonna kick these guys buts for showing your friends flag disraspect; you in?"

Chopper looks startled at being considered for the chance to beat up Wapol and his men after his first disastrous attempt.

Wapol interrupts as he gives out a laugh with a wide grin.

"You just don't get it do you, well alright then since you feel so strongly about that flag then I think I'll destroy you along with it."

I roll my eyes at the stupidity of Wapol as I think on the man's actions so far.

_"That is not going to work, or is he that stupid to try and fire cannonballs at a man that can't be harmed by blunt force weapons or small explosions from those shots of his."_

I watch as Sanji tries to defend Luffy as he makes an attempt to stop Wapol as he runs towards the munch munch fruit user.

But it is all for naught as I hear a crack coming from Sanji's back which makes the blond cook freeze up like he was paralyzed.

Doctorine walks up to him as she speaks to Sanji with her nonchalant attitude.

"Look's like your backbone gave out, your condition will continue to worsen if you keep moving; so STOP, Doctor's Orders!"

She punctuates her speech by giving a hard kick to Sanji's back which I hope does not do further harm but I can guess she just tried to reset his back so that it is not further damaged by Sanji moving.

Wapol laughs as he looks on with him saying to them.

"If you two want to fight it out then thats fine by me, at least you'll watch as your strawhat friend is blown to bits."

He looks up as he speaks to said person.

"Strawhat, say your prayers."

Chopper screams out as he runs to stop Wapol from further harming Luffy or the flag that he cares about so much.

"Stop it!"

Luffy further encourages him by saying to the transformed reindeer.

"Yeah, that's the spirit; go get him reindeer guy."

His henchmen act quickly as I watch them stop Chopper from hitting Wapol as they block his first with their combined ones.

I then see Doctorine giver her signature laugh as she says aloud with pride at her student's actions.

"Would you look at that, the little furball has more courage than a full grown man."

I then watch as Chessmarimo laughs as he speaks to Chopper.

"Sorry freak, but we won't let you land a single paw on our king."

Chopper then powers down as he returns to his usual form to which the henchmen reply to in their mocking and snide manner.

"Wow there are some really strange creatures in this world, you must be that yeti the villagers were talking about that they feared; they tried to kill you and chased you away, right?"

"I'll bet you lived your whole life all alone with no friends, nobody likes you; people wanna kill you but here you are trying to save this country, thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Chopper replies to this with a angry retort.

"Shut up, even if I don't have friends I can still fight for something I believe in; and as long as the flag flies then I will."

Chopper is interrupted by Luffy as he yells down at him while making his way down to help out.

"Hey thats not true, you do have friends reindeer; I'm your friend, me!"

He slingshots himself down to the ground as he lands with a tremendous force with snow forced up into the air from the impact.

This impact makes Wapol and Chessmarimo somersault over onto their back or head with Wapol's head stuck in the snow.

Luffy gives a chuckle as he holds his hat against his head to prevent it from being blown away by the strong winds blustering about.

Chopper appears shocked as he says to Luffy with said feeling.

"You should be flat as a pancake."

Luffy gives a grin as he says back with confidence.

"Yeah but I'm fine cause I'm a rubber man."

"Rubber?" Chopper asks in confusion.

Chessmarimo then begins lifting himself up with a angry expression and gritted teeth as Luffy asks Chopper a question.

"Hey reindeer, can you finish off that two headed guy for me?"

Chopper looks over at Chessmarimo as the reindeer asks, "That one over there? Piece of cake."

Luffy then speaks as he says to Chopper.

"Good, while you're doing that; I'll take care of this one."

Wapol has finally made himself stand up again as he looks down in annoyance at Luffy as he says to the Strawhat Captain.

"You dare to knock me, this countries monarch; you'll pay for that insult."

Chopper faces a standing Chessmarimo as he says to the amalgamated henchmen.

"I'm gonna take you down."

Chessmarimo responds to this with him saying.

"Oh is that so, you and what army; huh you little freak?"

I vaguely hear Sanji comment on the insult just given to Chopper as the blond man struggles to move with the foot placed down on his back, pinning him down into the ground.

Doctorine reminds Sanji of his condition by further digging her foot and heel into his back as she says with pride but with a tone of fondness colouring her speech.

"If you keep moving around then you may lose the ability to walk completely so just stay down there and shut up, and don't worry; when push comes to shove my little reindeer can hold his own."

The wind blows by as Luffy and Chopper face their opponents with Chopper speaking to Chessmarimo.

"Now listen up, my names Tony Tony Chopper not freak; its a name the worlds greatest doctor gave me."

He continues speaking with his voice gaining more passion and resolve as he spoke.

"He was a wonderful man, even if he forgave you for disrespecting his flag; I won't forgive you!"

I spot Luffy turn his head and grin at Chopper's declaration of resolve to stand up for his friend.

Chessmarimo starts walking slowly towards Chopper as the man spoke.

"The only one who will show no forgiveness is me, I'll stomp you."

Chopper takes something out of his shorts as he raises his hoof to show a yellow ball held between his cloven hands as he speaks aloud.

**"Rumble Ball" **"The effect of the rumble ball will last three minutes, all the time I'll need to take you down."

Chessmarimo replies to this with confusion.

"Three Minutes?"

But he then turns his speech into a mocking pattern as he says.

"Haha, You couldn't defeat me in three years let alone three minutes."

Luffy looks on with a wide grin as he says, "Three Minutes, thats amazing."

Wapol looks on as he says with disbelief.

"Just three, now way."

Doctorine looks on also with a interested gaze as she says.

"Well alright, this should be an interesting battle."

As Sanji tries to convince her to let him join in, Chopper throws the ball up and catches it in his mouth as he bites down on it saying with feeling.

**"Rumble"**

Chessmarimo brings out two sets of a bow and arrow with the arrows set aflame as he speaks to Chopper with assured confidence.

"You're no match, not against this."

**"Marimo Snow Melting Arrow" **

He fires his flaming arrows at Chopper to which he reacts with a quick step forward as he begins to transform.

**"Walk Point: _Leg Boost_" **

He turns into a more Reindeer shaped form as he gallops forward with a run and a jump in the air as he dodges both flaming arrows.

Chessmarimo comments on this as he speaks while watching as Chopper nears him.

"Huh, just a transformation eh; I was expecting something more but all you have to show are devil fruit powers..."

He continues speaking as Chopper gets closer.

"...You're a Zoan type just like Dalton, So you're a reindeer-human huh?"

Chopper then changes his form as he uses his next move.

**"Heavy Point:_ Weight Boost_" **

He continues to run on all fours as he charges at Chessmarimo with the reindeer saying in reply to the man's question.

"No, I'm a Human-Reindeer."

Chessmarimo smirks as he says to Chopper while carrying a large hammers that he pulls out of nowhere.

"Same thing, and I know everything there is to know about the three form transformations you Zoan Types use."

He then readies his next attack as he says with gusto, **"****Marimo's Super Surprise Quattro Hammer!" **

He then further explains about the Zoan Type powers that Chopper has.

"Speaking of surprises, you've got none left to spring on me; I've seen all your forms as you're nothing more than a power fighter like Dalton."

He further tries to prove his point as he reels one of his hammers back to hit Chopper as he says, "So there's way you can..."

He is stopped from further speaking as Chopper does something that surprises Chessmarimo that makes me smile in happiness at getting the chance to see this in person.

**"Jumping Point: _Jump Boost_" **

He then turns into a completely new form that was a tall human like Reindeer with decent muscles, large hands and yet kept the reindeer like feet.

He then jumps so high in the air with such speed that he dodges the hammer attack done by Chessmarimo.

I whistle at the height that Chopper has reached in that form as it is about the max of which I can jump at the moment when I use my Aura techniques without using **Strong Aura**.

I can hear and tell that both Sanji and Luffy are really impressed by Chopper's powers so far.

Chessmarimo looks up in shock as he asks in confusion and incredulous stupification.

"What the, I don't get it; what is that form?"

He further questions aloud what he has seen and from what he knows.

"Wasn't his human-animal form that little reindeer from earlier, what now?"

He tries to attack Chopper as he raises his arm and brings down one of his Hammer's but Chopper stops him with his next attack/technique.

**"Guard Point: _Fur Boost_" **

His body then suddenly expands into a Giant brown Furball with his arms and legs being the only things that are visible besides the fur body of which absorbs the blow of the hammer.

He is sent down to the ground and begins to bounce along until he nears a wall of the castle where he rolls and stops moving.

Chessmarimo looks on in shock as he exclaims in surprise, "Another form?"

Luffy reacts as expected with his own exclamation of, "Woah; Awesome."

Then the furball shakes and moves as Chopper's face and head emerges from within the large furball.

Chessmarimo is still incredulous as he says in shock, "No way; I hit you full on."

Chopper returns the exclamation with his own, "It won't work."

Chessmarimo asks in amazement and shock at what he is seeing.

"How is this possible, you Zoan types have a three form limit; what the heck are you?"

Chopper then begins to explain why he can do what he can do.

"The **Rumble Ball **is a special pill that enhances the power of the devil fruit transformations, over five long years of research I discovered four additional transformation points; do the rest of the math yourself you jerk."

Chessmarimo looks on in great surprise and shock as he figures it out as he exclaims with said feeling.

"A seven form transformation?, that's impossible; I don't believe it."

Luffy reacts as expected with a childlike glee at what he has just seen and heard as he says with amazement, "A talking reindeer who can change into seven forms."

Wapol does not take being ignored by a starstruck Luffy as he says to him, "You Bastard; you think you can just ignore the fact that you are fighting me!"

Luffy ignores Wapol as he watches the fight between Chopper and Chessmarimo who speaks again with ignorant defiance.

"A seven form transformation is impossible, I won't be deceived by what has to be an obvious sham."

A confident Chopper argues this by saying back, "Its not one."

He then suddenly sprinted forward in his ball like form which ended up bouncing along toward Chessmarimo like a bouncy ball of fur.

Then he transformed into a new form of which he called out as he transformed as he charged at Chessmarimo.

**"Arm Point: _Arm Boost_" **

His body exploded outwards, ripping off the extra fur like it was a coat being thrown off, with him having changed into a more muscular and powerful looking form that lived up to its name as the biceps, triceps and shoulders of his body were like a muscle man's arm on steroids; but he still kept the hooves for hands.

With amazing strength he destroyed one of Chessmarimo hammers with a single arm thrust as he did so with his other arm; completely taking one of the hammers heads clean off.

Chessmarimo gets nervous as he watches his two hammers get destroyed by Chopper who speaks with a threatening tone.

"Could a sham do that?, If you thought that was something then you should see what my Iron Hooves can do against rocks."

I see Luffy look on in absolute amazement at Chopper's moves.

Chessmarimo replies with fear as he exclaims, "Not my hammers; what nerve."

He then tries a technique.

**"****Marimo's Super Surprise Quattro Axe"**

As he brings out four red axes, to replace the broken hammers that Chopper destroyed, he calls out an attack.

**"Snow-Splitting Blade" **

Two blades of wind cut through the snow as they head towards Chopper who stands still, giving me worry as I while I know he can take; it is unnerving watching someone you are beginning to care about be inn harm's way.

I watch as one of the wind blades hits Chopper on his left arm as the other one misses him by an inch, as Chopper cringes and places his right hoof like hand over the wound by reflex.

I feel anger course through me as I watch Chopper cradle his injury but restrain myself from interfering, with great struggle to do so.

I vaguely hear Sanji exclaim with an impressed manner.

"Well damn, that reindeer can really take a hit."

Chessmarimo comments with annoyed surprise as he says to Chopper.

"Damn you dodged it, but lets see you dodge...this."

He begins to run forward, although it is more like a waddling run to my slight amusement, towards Chopper as he uses a new attack with his axes.

**"Omni-Directional Snow Splitter!" **

He then begins slashing from different directions, forcing Chopper to dodge as he changes form rapidly to enable him to dodge the axe blades.

Chopper finishes his dodging by jumping in **Jumping Point **and landing a short distance away as he turns back into his normal form as he declares his next technique.

**"Brain Point: _Brain Boost!_" **

He looks at Chessmarimo as he says to the man, "I wasn't just dodging your swings; I was looking for your weak spot."

"Huh?" Chessmarimo exclaims as he watches in confusion at Chopper's next action as he declares his next technique.

**"Scope!" **

I nearly laugh aloud at Luffy's reaction to this as the rubber human mistakenly believes that Chopper is going to fire a Beam at his enemy to Sanji's annoyed incredulity.

They begin arguing back and forth about what is going on and what Chopper could be doing.

Chessmarimo reacts with disbelief at Chopper discovering a weak spot on him as he begins charging at Chopper with his axes raises high, spouting denials and threats as he runs to seemingly end Chopper.

Just as he is right on top of him Chopper exclaims with a will of iron, "Found it."

Chopper then jumps up blindingly fast, making Chessmarimo miss his axe swing as he then looks around to try and find Chopper but could not find him.

But as the amalgamated man soon discovered, Chopper was actually right beneath him and standing where he was the whole time as he reveals himself as he bursts out of the snow and it is too late to move as Chopper makes his finishing move.

**"Hoofprint Roseo!" **

He slams his Hoof like hand towards where Chess's Chin is located as it sends the amalgamated man flying with a hoof print on the man's chin.

Chessmarimo lands with a thud as he appears knocked out and defeated.

Chopper sighs as he says in relief, "Ahh; Three Minutes."

Luffy gives a big cheer as he begins praising and complementing Chopper to the reindeer's embarrassment and to my amusement at the cute actions of Chopper as he shows his bashful side.

Sanji interrupts the merry moment as he asks Luffy an obvious question.

"Hey Luffy."

Luffy replies saying, "Yeah?"

He asks, "Where's is he?"

Clueless, Luffy asks back; "Where's who?"

Sanji tries to clarify by saying, "That Guy."

Luffy just stares on still clueless about what Sanji is talking about making me want to groan at the stupidity of Luffy as said rubber human asks again, "That Guy who?"

A frustrated Sanji replies back "That Tin Plated Bastard; he's not here."

Luffy now realises what Sanji means as the Strawhat captain begins to panic as he looks about for a sign of Wapol.

Doctorine theorizes where he could have went as she says to us.

"Well since his hippo got knocked away, I doubt he could have snuck off very far."

A panicked Luffy asks her, "Yeah but how; when did he go?"

A angry Sanji replies in kind saying with frustration at Luffy, "Probably when you were drooling over those transformations."

A steamed Luffy says in reply to this "How sneaky, I'll find him; where do you think he ran off to?"

Sanji calms down and replies as he considers the munch munch fruit's options of escaping.

"Hm, there's not much up here; just the castle."

Sanji realises where the man could be as he makes another realisation as he exclaims, "And Nami's all alone in there."

Luffy begins running back into the castle, yelling in panic as he makes his way to possibly stop Wapol and save Nami.

Sanji follows with him speed crawling on his belly with his hand dragging him at superspeed as he says with determination and worry.

"If he lays a finger on her I'll chop him up and feed him to the sharks."

Doctorine calls back to them in annoyance.

"Hold it."

She sighs as she comments to herself,

"Oh well, I guess the nincompoop has a death wish."

Chopper calls out to her and asks with a quiet embarrassed manner,

"Doctorine, That guy; did you hear him?"

She looks at him as she nods with a small chuckle coming from her as he says in amazement.

"He called me his friend."

Chopper pulled the brim of his hat down as he hid his eyes from myself and Doctorine as he turned around.

I sighed and said to Chopper.

"Well of course he did, he's Luffy and he likes to make new friends; especially a transforming reindeer that can talk and fight like you did just then."

Chopper whirls around in surprise as he sees me with my back against the wall of the castle as I give Chopper a smile.

Doctorine looks at me in surrprise as she asks me with confusion.

"You're still here, why aren't you going to help your friends?"

I shrug and say back to her with confidence.

"I'm not needed really as I know Luffy can handle Wapol all by himself plus I wanted to ask you two a few things."

They look at me in confusion as Doctorine and Chopper both ask me, "What is it you want to ask?"

I look at them as I think of my question and then ask it.

"Would you consider letting Chopper join myself and Luffy along with the rest of our Crew as our Ship's Doctor?"

They both look at me in surprise as Doctorine asks me with a baffled expression, "Why would you want Chopper to come with you when he works for me and is my student along with the fact that he may deny your request?"

I shrug and say back, "I just thought that with Chopper as our Ship's doctor then it would make our journey a lot better and safer with a experienced medical expert on board besides yourself of course as you have already said no to Nami and Luffy in their request for you to be their own doctor of our ship."

Chopper looks at me with confusion and from what I can sense and tell a little fear and insecurity as he asks me.

"Why do you want me to go with you Jack, even though I may not be of much help?"

I look at Chopper in surprise as he says and asks this as I give my answer.

"Don't you remember what your father and my uncle told and asked you?"

Chopper looks even more confused as he asks me, "What do you mean?"

I sigh and say back with a gentle smile, "He wanted you to go out and see the world and all its wonders didn't he plus I bet you yourself have always wondered what was out there besides this Island?"

Chopper looks to have tears in his eyes as I can guess he is remembering the words of his father who talked about what I am saying.

I nod and say also, "Plus it would be nice to journey with a family member on the Pirate Ship my friends and I travel on as well as finding the island your father went to that had the Cherry Blossoms he so revered as I bet that would have made him happy to know that you could share his joy in seeing what he saw."

Chopper looks to be even more emotional as I can sense the bundle of internal emotions rattling around inside Chopper as they battled for dominance; Hope, Happiness, Fear, Insecurity etc.

Doctorine interrupts my conversation as she asks me, "Would you make sure he'd be safe to go with you and your friends?"

I sigh and say back, "I am not completely sure he would be safe but I would do my damndest to make sure he stayed alive and in relative safety as with the dangerous life of a Pirate it is not 100% certain that Chopper may come into dangerous situations and nearly fatal harm but I would protect him with my Life I swear it to you!"

I finish my speech with passion and determination colouring my tone as I express my emotions and hopes.

I saw that Chopper was still undecided as he stared off with the battle of emotions still going on inside him so I said to him, breaking the little reindeer out of his contemplation for the moment.

"You don't have to answer right away as we, being my crewmates, will be here awhile so you have time to give myself or Luffy your answer as I bet he will be pestering you to join up soon after Wapol is defeated with him being the Captain and having final say on who can join the crew."

I give a wave to both Chopper and Doctorine as I head back into the castle with plans of my own as if I am correct then Luffy will have chased Wapol up to where his supposed 'plan B' weapon is kept which gives me enough time to see what is really in that arsenal room of his for me to take and examine.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Drum Island, Jack's POV - A short time later<span>

I grin as I step into the Arsenal room of Wapol to check what is inside.

I am glad I was able to haggle with Nami to have her let me inside this room with her having the key to it now, provided I give her any treasure or valuable items I can find in here.

I then look on in slight awe and a feeling of approval at what I can see here as it a literal smorgasbord of weapons and different types of war equipment.

I can guess that most of it was kept by Wapol's father as a insurance policy and protection against island intruders and other threats that the old king might face.

I begin looking through anything that may be useful to my work, inventions or what could help Luffy and his crew on the journey's ahead.

After picking a few items that may be helpful like extra explosives, cannonballs and other small knickknacks to help with my work, I spot something odd.

It looked like a large mirror of some kind but it gave off a energy and aura that was unfamiliar to anything I have sensed in this world so far.

I think that I may need the help of a deity on this conundrum as I contact her.

_"Isis, Isis are you there?"_

I soon get a reply as the woman responds.

_"Jack, what is it?"_

I ask her with my thoughts as I explain the situation.

_"I'm in the arsenal of Wapol's Castle and I've found something odd."_

I feel her emotions as she asks me with curioisty.

_"Odd How?"_

I tell her what I have found.

_"It's a mirror but it is giving off a weird energy that seems to be not of this world as it does not match the aura energy signature of this worlds natural Aura that is released."_

I feel the same energy wave pass through the area I am in that is similar to the energy scan that Isis did on Little Garden when I found the Pokémon Egg in that cave.

I get a answer soon as Isis speaks to me.

_"I cannot believe I never sensed this before, this is a rare artifact that I used to have and use for sending people to different worlds before I used a different method like I did with you."_

I blink in surprise as I learn this as I hear it from Isis, I ask her in confusion.

_"Then what is it doing here and why do you not have it anymore?" _

I get my answer soon after as Isis answers my question.

_"I thought I lost it as one day it just disappeared and no matter what I did I could not find it after that, I still have no idea how it got here?"_

I shake my head at the mystery as I ask her another question.

_"What do you wish to do with it as since you already have a replacement method to send people to different worlds then you really have no need of it."_

I get a answer soon after as Isis says to me.

_"Why don't you keep it and use it for your own purposes?"_

I am surprised at this suggestion as I could use it to visit other versions of myself who are either in the different worlds that I may have chosen instead of coming to the World of One Piece.

I am interrupted by Isis as she says to me, _"That is a good idea as it would not require myself to act as a way to send you to help your alternate versions of yourself if they need assistance."_

I think on this as I make my decision soon after.

_"Alright I'll take it."_

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - Much later on<span>

I sigh as I sink into my chair in my room as I recount the events that happened while we were on the island and the subsequent addition of Chopper to our crew.

After taking the map and sending it to my room, of which I kept hidden under a blanket near the back of my room, I took some chests that were filled with maps and other small treasures that I gave to Nami to her delight as some of the maps were of the whole island and other neighboring islands that Nami loved as it gave her more useful tools to help her make a map of the world.

I also laughed at the sight and sound of Wapol being sent flying by Luffy's **Gum Gum: _Bazooka_** as I returned the key to the arsenal to Nami of which she later used to barter for payment of her medical bills.

It also seemed that Chopper had considered my offer as after talking with Luffy and myself soon after, with both praise and hilarity from both of us but mostly Luffy as he chased Chopper about and bugged him to join up, he agreed to join the Strawhat Pirate Crew.

Which ended up with us leaving in a rush as we were chased off the island by a angry and mad Doctor Kureha who I knew was just masking her emotions behind the mask of those negative feeling about her pride, hope and love for Chopper to go out and make her proud as he has made her feel like a parent and caring mother to him.

I am glad Chopper joined in a more proper way as it always annoyed him how Chopper just joined from Luffy shouting nonsense and stuff.

I smile as I remember the pink snow that made the island look like a Giant Pink Cherry Blossom tree which made Chopper happy and emotional as he saw his father's life work be used to celebrate Chopper's departure and Wapol's reign of tyranny ending.

I also am glad that I got a little small revenge for Chopper as while we were heading down to the ship we encountered the Herd that Chopper was a part of and its Leader who was trying to stop Chopper from leaving.

I myself always felt that the herd and especially the leader deserved a severe punishment for what they did to Chopper growing up so I, using a favor from Isis, had frozen time except for myself and the herd along with its leader.

Then I had a little 'chat' with the Leader and its herd about there horrible actions against Chopper and their ostracising by them towards Chopper.

Which culminated in me yelling at them in their minds and ranting to them about what their punishments could be and what I really wanted to do to them like slicing them all up and giving their meat to Sanji for him to keep and us to eat, teleporting the entire herd into the den of a large pack of hungry wolves and finally making them experience excurciating pain as I killed them slowly and one by one laughing as I did so and in my wolf like form for extra terror until I saved the herd leader for last as I finished his death with a stab and shot to the eyes before I cut both his antlers off to the base of the skull.

Needles to say they were scared shitless and pretty much ran off, shitting themselves as they did so to my laughter and joy at them being taught a lesson with a little hypnotic suggestion to never again act like that if one of their herd or its offspring is different to them or I would really do those things as I made sure to let them know that I would know if they did that again.

Isis pretty much was laughing slightly as well at the odd yet hilarious sight as she restarted time, with us passing a fleeing and shitting herd of Reindeer to Choppers confusion but the others incredulous yet humoured expressions, especially Luffy's.

I felt really good at getting my feelings off my chest as I sighed in my comfy chair and relaxed.

This was interrupted soon after by a knock on my door to my confusion until I opened it and saw a fidgeting Chopper at my door.

He was looking down at his hooves/feet as he mumbled to me.

"Can I come in?"

I nod as I let him in, shutting the door behind him as I ask him in curiosity.

"Is there anything the matter and would you like something to drink?"

Chopper nods as he says to me, "I wanted to let you know that I thank you for helping me decide to come with you all and yes I will have something to drink."

I nod as I set out another seat for Chopper who sits down as I take out my tea supplies and ask Chopper as my back is turned from him.

"What tea do you want; I have Fruit Cannonfire Chamomile Tea, Ocean Blue Oolong and Sweet Bloom Sakura Tea?"

Chopper looks confused, as I have turned to look at him as I finish my question, as the reindeer asks me.

"Those are some odd named teas and what is that last one again?"

I smile as I say to Chopper in explanation.

"The last tea is called 'Sweet Sakura Bloom Tea' and is a bit of a speciality brew as My family or, should I say our family, personally has their own line of teas that many people can buy as the other 2 I have are the two out of 3 top sellers of our families business which is good as all family members get a small profit for every 50 teapack sold."

I smirk as I see Chopper's amazed expression as he seems fascinated to know more of his now extended family as I think on how surprising it was to discover this myself when I first went to Loguetown as I wanted some tea to have but there was none left in the manor house on my personal island so I searched for a good tea place to buy some and accidentally stumbled on a tea house with a logo I recognised from the Manor House which after some info from Isis who explained all I needed to know of my family's business and other small details.

I am snapped out of my reminiscing as Chopper asks me another question.

"Can you tell me about the other members of you...our family?"

I nod after some thought as before I do I ask Chopper again.

"I will but first what tea do you want?"

Chopper looks at the tea containers as I see his eye travel to the Sakura tea the most so I nod as I say.

"Well I can tell you've already decided as I can see you eyeing the Sakura Tea blend the most so I'll get it ready and then I can tell you about our rather large family."

I gather the tea leaves and bags along with the boiling kettle I had set up as I pick the Chamomile Tea for myself.

I let it steep and brew properly as I give it about three minutes after I pour in the hot water in the tea cups.

I then sit down as I begin my tale of the family both Chopper and I share.

"First of course is my parents who are both explorers and scientists who study different subjects and wonders of the world but most of the stuff they study is the things inhabited in the Grand Line."

Chopper nods to see he understands as I continue.

"Next is my Sister who is a Marine Biologist and expert on Sea Life."

I explain some of the same details I gave the rest of the crew some time ago about my sister.

"Furthermore there is my Grandmother and Grandfather who Hiruluk is related to from my Grandfathers side as he is his cousin."

Chopper appears surprised as he asks me, "Will I ever meet any of them someday?"

I nod and say back to him, "Possibly; as they all mostly live on the Grand Line plus one of Vivi's handmaidens is a aunt of mine so we may meet her when we get to Alabasta."

Chopper is amazed as he says, "Wow I can't wait to meet her!"

I nod as my timer goes off meaning the tea is ready as I sit up and make it ready to drink as I hand Chopper a cup of his tea as I take mine.

I watch as Chopper takes a sip to try it and I smile at his happy and calm expression as he exclaims in joy, "Wow; this is so good and it's really sweet."

I nod as I explain about the tea.

"It is, as with how it is made you don't need any extra sugar added as the tea is mixed with candied Sakura Blossom petals which are crushed into a fine powder and put with the tea leaves as they are being made into a tea blend."

Chopper has a surprised expression as he asks, "So where do the Sakura petals come from?"

I smirk as I say to him, "They came from this island filled with them which I think is the same island Hiluluk went to as I was really young at the time so I don't remember much when he used to visit us but I do remember him talking to my mother and father and giving them a large bag of the same petals so I guess they used the petals in a new tea blend which is in fact the top seller as it is really loved by kids with its natural sweetness."

Chopper has an astounded expression as he looks at his tea with new clarity as he has slight tears in his eyes as he mumbles to himself as I vaguely hear him, "Hiluluk."

I smile as I see his overwhelmed expression as I say to him with a calm expression.

"I think he would be happy to know that you are, in a small way, sharing in his joy and wonder he once felt as a younger man."

We are then interrupted by a noise from outside as I set my tea down as I leave Chopper to have his moment of privacy as I say to him.

"I'll leave you to have a moment to yourself as I check what is going on out there."

He nods as I go outside only to see a odd site that makes me nearly groan as I see a man I have been slightly dreading, Mr 2 or Bon Clay.

* * *

><p><span>Grand Line - Going Merry, Jack's POV - A little while later<span>

I sigh as I watch Bon Clay leave us on his ship as his men pick him up while the rest of the crew panic as they realise they all just met Mr. 2 of Baroque Works and have learned of what he could do if he can imitate us but luckily I point out that Chopper, Sanji and I were not touched by him so we are a sort of ace the hole if we are to defeat him and be undetected.

The meeting of the okama went as expected with him showing his powers and being a slight annoyance to others especially me as I was luckily able to stop him from flashing himself as he imitated Nami with a quick use of my **Aura Rope** that I used to tie his coat together so he could not unfasten it to Nami's relief and mine as I did not want Nami exposed like that when I wanted to do it myself when and if our relationship progressed to that level.

But it was a good thing altogether as it helped us remember and refocus our attention on what to do when we reach Alabasta and face against Baroque Works and Crocodile.

I snap out of my recollection as I keep myself steady on the ship as it rocks of which I look about as the rest of the crew panics even more as a giant cat fish like creature of which I recognise as a Sea Cat.

I sweatdrop as I watch Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's reactions to this as they prepare to capture and eat the sea cat for dinner but I then laugh a bit as Vivi 'shows' them the error of their ways.

Vivi and Nami then talk as they consider what they have seen as Nami comments on the calming weather of late to which Vivi explains is the natural weather of Alabasta meaning we are all really nearby as we look ahead as Zoro soon spots a ton of ships ahead with Baroque Works symbols and flags on them to the others, especially Usopp's horror at so many agents we may have to fight.

But that is put on hold as we begin our plan of making sure we are all not clones of Mr 2 as we all wrap our arms in white cloth to help separate us from the fakes that will or may be used by Bon Clay.

We reaffirm our goal as we all see the Island nation of Alabasta and the chaos that will possibly ensue as we near the Island with the goal of helping free Alabasta and stopping Crocodiles Plans.

* * *

><p>PHEW, that is it for the now as I have finally got my group to Alabasta like I promised my readers so now I can refocus on my other stories for the time being like my Harry Potter fics and other crossovers.<p>

Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter as I am hoping for some good amount of reviews as I put this fic on a temporary hiatus until I am satisfied that my other fics are up and done along with future fics I promised would be made and put up.

So for now I bid you all adieu my loyal fans as I am done for now.


End file.
